


Playing With Fire

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Series: Number 8: The Firestarter (Playing with Fire-verse) [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Character Death, Rating May Change, Reader is Number 8, Reader is Number Eight, Reader-Insert, Smoking, i'm terrible with tags, probably add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: The story of Number 8: The Firestarter.  Reunited with the rest of the Umbrella Academy by your former caretaker’s death your worries swiftly shift from avoiding your former flame to stopping the apocalypse, in true dysfunctional fashion.  But who knew that saving the world might bring you and Klaus back together again?
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Female Reader, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Number 8: The Firestarter (Playing with Fire-verse) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834663
Comments: 83
Kudos: 172





	1. We Only See Each Other at Weddings and Funerals

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m a little late to the game, seeing as season two is premiering in exactly two months, but I’ve been wanting to write a TUA fic for a while, so what better time than the present, eh? Enjoy!

The fire _should_ have burned you — it consumed your bed, turned your house to cinders, and smothered your parents as they slept, but you awoke unharmed… and very much alone.

It wasn’t until the wreckage had cooled and your tears had dried, leaving trails in the ash that smudged your cheeks that you ran out of the shell of your home and away from that life forever.

It was obvious now that the tenuous grasp you had over your power was not enough. You had to learn to control it and there was only one place you could belong now.

[ Fifteen years later ]

“Moments ago we received news that world’s most eccentric and reclusive billionaire, Sir Reginald Hargreeves has passed away…”

The words from the television behind the bar didn’t really register as you closed the latches on your guitar case, only half paying attention, your thoughts on the leftover Chinese takeout in your fridge back home calling your name.

“Hey [Y/N], wasn’t that like your dad or something?”

Your bandmate’s question grabbed your attention and a frown tugged at your lips as you followed their gaze up to the fuzzy picture on the tv overhead. A photo of your former caretaker, if you could even really call him that, flashed across the screen before the news anchor reappeared, droning on about the few details they were allowed to report at the moment.

“Oh _shit_ ,” you whispered, staring transfixed, dropping down onto one of the barstools. Stunned, you waved to the bartender, barely noticing what she brought you, downing the shot and ordering two more. 

Reginald Hargreeves had always been a constant — a stone monolith, immovable and unchanging; it had never even really occurred to you that he might one day die like anyone else, especially in such a pedestrian way like heart failure. 

“Jesus,” you muttered, reaching for your phone, your first instinct to call Klaus, when you caught yourself halfway through typing out his number. Swearing under your breath you quickly dropped your phone to the bar.

The last person that you should be talking to was the first person on your mind and that fact grated. Even if he had happened to have already heard the news, he was probably already celebrating the old man’s demise. Lowering your forehead to the bar you swore again under your breath and the bartender set two fresh shots in front of you.

“You... okay down there?” she asked hesitantly, hovering.

“Yeah, just peachy,” you managed to mutter back, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment before sitting up and gulping down one of the shots. Glaring at the bartender she took the hint and retreated down the bar, leaving you in peace as your bandmates ambled away as well, to give you some space. 

“Fuck this, I need a smoke,” you muttered, tipping back the second shot glass. Wiping your mouth with the back of your hand you slid a bill across the bar before hoisting your guitar case over your shoulder.

“Hey, I’m getting out of here, I’ll see you guys later,” you announced to your friends before pushing open the door and stepping into the dank alleyway. 

Leaning against the brick wall you set your case down and fished in your jacket pocket for your pack of cigarettes, finding it half empty. Unsure exactly what was bothering you, you brought one of the slim cigarettes to your lips and snapped your fingers; a tiny flame springing to life from your fingertip. Taking a long draw you extinguished the flame, balling your hand into a fist, and letting your head fall back against the brick as you savored the rush of nicotine.

Really, it wasn’t as if the news of Hargreeves’ death was heartbreaking or anything — sure the man had been a sort of foster parent to you for several years, but he had been cold, distant, demanding. Nothing like the father you had already grieved years ago.

Nothing would probably change, you thought, slowly blowing smoke toward the heavens. You would meet up with the other Hargreeves for the funeral and then go your separate ways again once it was over. 

Now, strangely enough it was _that_ thought that brought a pang of remorse to your heart. Many of the siblings you hadn’t seen for years, with the exception of Diego and Klaus, and the thought of seeing Klaus again made your stomach clench uncomfortably. Was it possible to look forward to something while also completely dreading it at the same time?

Groaning, you finished off the cigarette, burning it nearly to the filter before dropping it to the ground to crush under your shoe. Idly snapping your fingers you gazed down at the soft orange light that sprang forth, the flame traveling along your skin harmlessly til it enveloped your entire hand. After a moment you clenched your fist again, wondering how much Diego knew.

———

Stepping out of the cab in front of the Umbrella Academy you sighed, simply standing there for a moment. The imposing mansion loomed over you — taking up the whole square block with more rooms than you could count. For a moment you felt like a child again, anxious and riddled with doubt.

_It hadn’t been too hard to find, the comic book clutched in your fist had led you there with relative ease -- it wasn’t exactly a secret where the Umbrella Academy’s headquarters was._

_Fidgeting as you rung the doorbell, waiting on the front step you were hyper aware of what you must look like in the same clothes you’d worn for days, your hair a rats nest, and your face still streaked with soot. Frantically rubbing at your cheeks, the door opened._

_Words failed you as you stared up at the imposing figure of none other than Sir Reginald Hargreeves himself. His monocle flashed as he frowned down at you, taking in the sight of you and judging you in an instant -- the experience uncannily akin to feeling weighed and measured, and found lacking._

_“No soliciting,” he barked, his expression severe and unchanging. “Leave or I will be forced to call the police.”_

_Flinching, you stood frozen, willing your voice to work any time now. You_ had _to prove to him you belonged there. You had nowhere else to go. The Umbrella Academy was your only hope -- your only chance to make your parents’ deaths mean something._

_“But I --” you croaked, your voice cracking as he cut you off._

_“I said, go away! There is nothing for you here, little miscreant.”_

_As the door began to close, your hand flew out without thinking, catching the edge of the door inches from the latch, forcing it back open. Hargreeves’ eyes flashed at being disobeyed, his mouth opening to reprimand you a third time._

_You knew he’d tried to adopt you as a baby though your parents had refused to give you up, and now he wanted nothing to do with you? He wouldn’t even give you a chance to speak? Anger surged through you. He had to listen. You’d make him listen._

_“Wait!” you ground out through clenched teeth, your fingers flexing on the door. “I have a power, like the others. I’m one of the forty three.”_

_For a moment surprise flashed across the old man’s face, replaced almost instantly with curiosity._

_“Well then, what are you waiting for? Prove yourself.”_

The foyer looked the exact same as you remembered it, dark and dated, and you stepped inside hesitantly, glancing around for any sign of anyone else. Hearing voices from deeper in, you ventured forth, assailed by the rush of memories that flooded your mind unbidden. You may not have lived there as long as the others, but it had left an imprint on you you didn’t think you’d ever be able to shake.

Climbing the staircase, your hand sliding over the worn dark wood, you could remember the time you and Klaus had talked Ben into sliding all the way down the bannister, landing in a heap on the carpet together, laughing the whole way. You shivered as it hit you that that was one of the only memories you had of Ben before he…

The sound of voices grew louder and you hurried toward them, eager to be away from the press of nostalgia threatening to choke you. Stepping through the open door to Hargreeves’ office you froze at the sight of Klaus emptying his pockets, Luther watching with crossed arms and Allison in the corner trying to hide an amused grin.

As several heavy trinkets fell to the rug with a dull thud Klaus looked up, his annoyed expression instantly shifting as he saw you. “[Y/N]!” he exclaimed, an uncertain grin crossing his face that soon faltered under your level stare. “It’s, uh, good to see you,” he ventured hopefully, spreading his arms as if to embrace you.

“Klaus.” Your chill response dissuaded him from approaching and he dropped his arms to his sides awkwardly.

“Ah. Well, I uh, have some… thing I need to see to, so… if you’ll excuse me,” he announced haltingly, nearly tripping as he stepped around you to get to the door, quickly disappearing from sight.

Once he was gone you turned your attention to the other two in the room.

“[Y/N],” Luther greeted tensely. “I hadn’t expected to see you here.”

“Why not?” you asked, having an idea why.

Your question seemed to make him uncomfortable and he glanced away, rubbing the back of his neck. “N-nevermind. I’m glad you’re here.” He glanced meaningfully at Allison before leaving the room as well. You were sure they were going to catch up as soon as you were gone.

“Don’t mind Luther,” Allison exclaimed and you hadn’t realized you were scowling until she smiled at you, her face lighting up. “It’s so good to see you. It’s been too long.”

“It’s good to see you too Allison,” you replied, stepping forward to hug her, finally feeling welcome.

“You coming down?” she asked, as she stepped back, motioning toward the hallway.

“Yeah. Yeah, just give me a sec, okay?”

She nodded before leaving you alone in the office. Stepping in front of the large solid desk in the center of the room made you feel fifteen again, and you looked up at the portrait of Sir Reginald hanging proudly over his desk.

_It had taken nearly everything out of you to conjure the heat that charred the front door, but finally smoke curled from your fingers and hesitant flames licked up your skin, leaving you unmarred. It would have been much easier to let go of the door to snap your fingers -- your usual method of calling forth your powers, but you’d worried if you let go that Reginald Hargreeves might slam the door in your face._

_He didn’t say a word as he studied you, his eyes following the flames before you finally pried your fingers from the smoldering wood to create a fist, smothering the fire dancing across your palm._

_He’d led you inside then, his stern face an unreadable mask, and as you sat before his desk, recounting the events that led to you being there; the words nearly sticking in your throat as you spoke of your parents’ deaths by your own unwitting hand._

_“Pogo!” Sir Hargreeves called once you fell silent, and the appearance of the sentient simian butler left you gaping wide eyed. “What have you found?” he asked._

_“The girl’s story seems to check out, sir. There was a fire at the address she gave nearly a week ago. It seems the local fire department is completely baffled by the cause of the immolation.” Turning to address you, he continued. “They assume you to be dead, my dear, despite not being able to find your body.”_

_You nodded numbly, tears threatening to spill anew at the guilt that gripped you. You should have at least buried their charred remains before you left._

_“So… what are you going to do with me?” you asked, hating how small your voice sounded._

_For a long moment Sir Reginald studied you over his monocle, his pen finally ceasing its scratching. “From here on out you are to live here, train with the others, and learn how to use your abilities to their full potential.” He paused, letting the words sink in. “Welcome to the Umbrella Academy, number eight.”_

Everyone was already gathered in the sitting room by the time you entered. Klaus, behind the bar, as usual, caught your eye, raising a bottle as if to offer you some while waggling his eyebrows at you. Frowning, you turned away, heading across the room to instead stand next to Diego, who greeted you with a nod and a clap on the shoulder.

“Now that everyone’s here, I guess we can get started. I figured we could have a sort of memorial service in the courtyard at sundown, in his favourite spot.” As Luther began to speak, you studiously kept your gaze from seeking out Klaus, who had ambled around to sit next to Vanya on the sofa, a lit cigarette in hand, drink in the other. Despite your efforts however, you couldn’t help but notice his change in outfit -- one of Allison’s old skirts wrapped rather fittingly around his slim waist.

Lost in thought, suddenly something Luther said caught your attention and you jerked at the words. “There’s still some things we need to discuss.”

“Like _what_?” Diego spat, sharing a tense look with you.

“Like the way he died,” Luther clarified.

“And here we go,” Diego muttered under his breath while Vanya looked around confused. “I don’t understand. I thought the coroner said it was a heart attack.”

“Theoretically,” Luther answered tersely.

“What does that mean?” Vanya asked, frowning.

The others began to argue amongst themselves until Luther cut them off, his attention turning to Klaus. “Look I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to Dad.”

Face going blank, Klaus gestured to himself as if unsure Luther was talking to him. “I can’t just call Dad in the afterlife and be like, ‘Dad, could you just… stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’” he muttered as he sat forward, trailing smoke from his half smoked cigarette with each gesture. 

“Since when? That’s your thing,” Luther exclaimed incredulously.

“I’m not exactly in the right.. _frame of mind_ ,” he spluttered indignantly, looking around at all of them.

“You mean you’re high?” Allison said and Klaus shrugged defensively, his eyes carefully avoiding yours. 

“I mean, how are you _not_ , listening to this nonsense?” he asked, forcing a laugh.

“Well sober up, this is important,” Luther cut in. “And then there’s the issue with the missing monocle.”

“Oh who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?” Diego muttered.

“Exactly. It’s worthless, so whoever took it, I think it was personal. Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge.”

“Where are you going with this?” Klaus asked, blinking in confusion.

“Oh, isn’t it obvious, Klaus? He’s saying he thinks one of us killed dad,” Diego answered, sneering over at Luther as he got to his feet, anger radiating off him. Luther merely stood there, looking extremely uncomfortable, not sure where to look while the others gaped at him, hurt on their faces.

“How could you say that?” Vanya demanded.

“Great job, Luther. Way to lead.” Diego’s hushed words were like the twist of a knife and he strode from the room, not looking back and the rest of the Hargreeves left the room one by one, muttering to themselves, each clearly affronted by Luther’s suggestion.

“Allison!” he pleaded, but she too turned her back on him.

As the last person left in the room he turned to you, mouth moving silently, like an overgrown fish and you silently shook your head, patting his arm sadly as you walked past him, following the others.

Out in the hall Klaus was waiting for you and caught your arm, pulling you toward him.

“Hey [Y/N], d’you have a sec? I was hoping to maybe get a word.”

“Klaus,” you sighed, “I’ve said everything I had to say to you the last time we spoke, so _no_ ,” you replied tensely, pulling your arm from his grasp.

Deflating, he chewed his lip for a moment as if thinking. “I don’t actually remember much of that conversation, unfortunately,” he said finally with a shrug. “Maybe you could enlighten me?”

Shaking your head in disbelief you let out an angry huff. “God, you’re such an ass,” you growled, stalking away before he could get another word in, though you swore you heard him talking to himself as you left.

“Oh c’mon, I was high! Sureeee, take her side. Like usual.”

Putting Klaus’s mutterings out of mind you shut yourself in the bathroom nearby, locking the door with a sigh before leaning over the sink in an attempt to calm your breathing. Splashing some cool water over your face helped somewhat, and as you watched your reflection in the mirror you heard the faint pulse of bass from somewhere overhead. And then, the music grew louder.

Straining to make out the lyrics, you began to grin as you recognized the song, the beat infectious and you found yourself bobbing your head in time, your feet soon following. 

_I think we’re alone now. There doesn’t seem to be anyone around._

Forgetting your problems for the moment you began to dance in earnest, maneuvering in the cramped bathroom while giving in and cutting loose.

_I think we’re alone now, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around._

Suddenly the music cut out and a giant boom shook the mansion like a thunderclap. Throwing the door open you raced to the courtyard where the others were already gathered. Following their stunned gazes upward you watched the strange blue electrical storm rage overhead.

“What is that thing?”

“It looks like some sort of temporal anomaly,” Luther guessed, “either that or a miniature black hole. One of the two.”

You could almost see something through the lightning, but before you could get a better look, Klaus ran past, hurling a fire extinguisher skyward. With a fizzle of static it disappeared and Klaus hauled you backwards, pushing you behind him as if to shield you.

“What was that supposed to do?” Allison cried.

“I don’t know!” Klaus said with a shrug. “Do you have a better idea?”

Conversation cut off abruptly as someone appeared in the storm, as if caught in time, suspended in midair, but warped. It looked like an old man in a suit, but as you blinked, clutching at Klaus’s coat, the man seemed to regress in age, turning into the form of a young man of about thirteen. 

Without warning the blue storm dissipated as the boy fell to the ground and everyone jumped back. With a groan he pushed himself to his feet, standing there in a suit now comically oversized for him, and you gasped. You’d never had the chance to meet him before he disappeared, but you’d seen his portrait in the sitting room enough times to recognize Number Five when you saw him. Though… shouldn’t he be older?

“Does anyone else see little Number Five? Or is that just me?” Klaus wondered as you all approached hesitantly.

At Klaus’s words Five glanced down at himself before looking around at the shocked and dumbstruck expressions of his siblings. 

“ _Shit_.” 

Soon everyone had gathered in the kitchen, watching Five as he made himself a peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich while attempting to explain where, or rather, _when_ he’d been.

“That makes no sense,” Diego exclaimed, frowning.

“It would if you were smarter,” Five quipped back wryly and you snorted with amusement; Diego scowling as he sprang to his feet, only to be stopped from pummeling Five by Luther.

Glancing around as he put the finishing touches on his sandwich Five nodded to Klaus who sat cross legged in the middle of the table.

“Nice dress.”

“Oh! Danke,” Klaus replied, looking pleased, idly twirling a few of the skirt’s long tassels while Five continued his disjointed explanation of his travel to the future and how he’d ended up back in the same aged body as he’d left in seventeen years before.

Taking a large bite of his sandwich he picked up the newspaper with Sir Reginald’s death announcement splashed across the front page from the table. “Guess I missed the funeral.”

“How’d you know about that?” Luther asked, brows furrowing.

“What part of _the future_ do you not understand?” he asked dryly before Luther and Diego began to argue over each other about the nature of their father’s death. “Nice to see nothing’s changed,” Five muttered as he walked away, pausing as his gaze settled on you. You stiffened, feeling very much like you were being sized up. “You’re new,” you observed simply, taking another bite and leaving the room without another word.

Bristling as the abrupt dismissal you reluctantly followed the others as they trailed after Five, still asking questions, all of which he ignored.

——— 

At sundown a heavy rain had begun to fall as you all assembled in the courtyard under several black umbrellas, with Klaus as usual, standing out, huddled under a clear pink-banded one as he smoked a cigarette, while Luther and Diego had foregone umbrellas to stand unguarded under the downpour, and getting soaked in the process.

“Did something happen?” Grace asked as you all gathered, her question bringing everyone up short.

“Dad died. Remember?” Allison asked incredulously as Grace looked confused. “Oh. Yes, of course.”

You watched with furrowed brows as Luther poured out the ashes, which fell straight to the ground. Awkwardly everyone shared a look until Luther spoke, voicing what everyone was thinking.

“It probably would have been better with some wind.”

Pogo then asked if anyone wanted to speak, glancing at each of them in turn. When no one stepped forward he sighed. “Very well. In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me what I am today, and for that alone I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master _and_ my friend, and I shall miss him very much,” he intoned gravely. “He leaves behind a… complicated legacy --”

“He was a monster,” Diego said suddenly, interrupting Pogo’s eulogy. “He was a bad person and a worse father. He couldn’t even be bothered to name us. Mom did that. The world’s better off without him.”

“You should stop talking now,” Luther growled, glaring at Diego through the rain.

“You know, you of all people should be on my side here, _Number One_ ,” Diego continued. “After everything he did to you? He had to ship you a million miles away because he couldn’t stand the sight of you--”

“Shut up!” Luther exclaimed.

In the shuffle you didn’t see who’d swung first, but it wasn’t long before punches were being exchanged and the others were all yelling over each other, telling them to stop, with the exception of Klaus who was egging them on.

Pogo, fed up, left the courtyard as Luther swung for Diego and missed, hitting Ben’s statue. It toppled to the ground, Ben’s head breaking off and rolling a few feet away to a chorus of gasps. 

Diego pulled out one of his throwing knives, launching it at Luther as Vanya cried out. Luther swiveled at the last moment, the blade barely nicking his arm, yet still drawing blood. 

Grasping his arm Luther stumbled past without a word, and everyone stared at Diego in shock until Vanya broke the spell.

“You never know when to stop, do you?” she muttered as she walked up to him.

Diego lowered his voice, glaring down at her as the rain ran down his face in rivulets. “Got enough material for your sequel yet?” he hissed.

“He was my father too,” Vanya insisted before brushing past him.

One by one the others filed inside, but you hung back, watching Klaus crouch down by the pile of ashes, putting his cigarette out in them. As he passed you he lingered, the look on his face wistful before he shook his head and walked past.

———

“What are you doing?” Allison asked, watching Five scour the kitchen, looking for something.

“Is there no coffee anywhere in this house?” he asked sourly.

“You know dad hated caffeine,” Allison pointed out.

“Yeah well he hated children too, but he had plenty of us,” Klaus exclaimed with a forced laugh, flexing his bare feet.

“Hey, I’m getting out of here, you coming?” Diego asked, nudging your shoulder as he passed, drawing you from your thoughts.

“Oh. Yeah, I’m coming,” you mumbled, pushing yourself out of the kitchen chair to follow.

“Hey, wait! I’m coming too! Let me just get my things!” You heard Klaus’s harried shout as he scrambled to catch up, but you were already out the door, determined not to wait for him. 

As Diego started the car you felt his eyes on you from the driver’s seat, watching you carefully. Glancing over in return you sensed he wanted to say something. Opening your mouth to cut him off, unable to handle his worry right then, you were beat to it by the back door opening and Klaus scurrying inside as Diego scowled, pulling away before he could even get the door shut.

“Hey! I have the strangest feeling you were gunna leave without me,” Klaus exclaimed, gripping the headrests and leaning forward between you and Diego.

“Yeah, probably because I was,” Diego muttered.

“Y’know every time I close my eyes I see a diarrheric hippo about to shit on my face,” Klaus announced somewhat distractedly. “ It’s terrifying!” 

“Terrific.” Diego muttered, leaning forward to look past Klaus, shooting you a questioning look. Glancing at Klaus’s glazed expression you scowled, rolling your eyes and turning away, focusing very pointedly out the window.

“Oh-kay, you should sit back now Klaus,” Diego replied, gently pushing his brother back. Klaus’s gaze flicked to you for a moment as he chewed his lip thoughtfully, finally sighing and settling back in his seat.

Fighting the urge to look over your shoulder you crossed your arms and kept your eyes trained on the dark scenery that flashed by your window. 

When a burst of static blared through Diego’s police scanner you nearly jumped in your seat, so focused as you were. 

“Shit,” he muttered, pulling off near the docks and stopping the car. Catching his eye as he reached for the scanner you shared a look before he opened the car door and walked a little while away to listen to the message.

Left alone in the car with Klaus you finally glanced into the back seat as he began to mumble to himself about eggs and waffles.

“You like waffles? Yeah, I thought you might. Everyone loves waffles…”

He was speaking to the empty seat next to him and you cocked an eyebrow. “Who are you talking to?”

“Hmm?” At your voice Klaus perked up, his green eyes swinging to you as if he had quite forgotten you were there. “Oh, would you like to get some waffles too [Y/N]?”

“I’m good,” you snapped, weariness after the long day clutching you; tired from everyones’ emotions running high and desperate to get some space between you and the man in the back seat before you found yourself making any decisions you might regret.

“Well, that’s a shame,” Klaus muttered, “It _is_ good to see you again though, y’know [Y/N]?”

Snorting derisively, you turned back toward the windshield. “I see rehab really worked this time,” you muttered back, drawing your knees up and tightening your arms around them.

“Hey c’mon, you wouldn’t blame me if you knew what it’s like —“

“There are other ways to deal with that y’know,” you cut in, rehashing the same argument you’d had countless times before.

“C’mon [Y/N],” Klaus whined, but whatever else he was going to say was cut off as Diego returned. 

“Sorry to cut this short, but there’s someplace I have to be. I’ll drop you at the bus station,” he said, glancing back at Klaus.

“What, breaking bones and cracking heads?” he asked, disappointment heavy in his voice.

“Savin lives, baby,” Diego amended proudly. “You coming with?” he asked, directing this question at you.

Thinking it over for a moment you shook your head. “No, not tonight. I just wanna head home,” you said wearily.

“Suit yourself.”

“Looks like it’ll be frozen waffles again,” Klaus bemoaned from the back seat as the car pulled back onto the slick asphalt.

———

_“You want syrup on these or hmmmm, how about chocolate syrup, eh?”_

_“You’re ridiculous — both,” you answered mid-stretch, interrupting yourself. “And do we have any whipped cream?”_

_“Ah you read my mind!” Klaus exclaimed from the open fridge door as you rolled to your side, wrapping yourself in the mess of sheets, watching him traipse around the kitchen in naught but your flimsy robe as he plucked the waffles from the toaster, yelping as they burned his fingers._

_“Very smooth,” you muttered, fighting back laughter._

_“Oh sure, laugh at my pain,” Klaus exclaimed dramatically, dropping to his knees next to you atop the mattress in the corner of the room, two plates laden with waffles in his hands. “Just for that you should kiss my fingers and make them all better.”_

_“Oh really?” you asked, smirking up at him as he leaned over you, laying the plates down atop the sheets._

_“Yes really.”_

_“I don’t think that’s how it works, besides—“_

_Your words were cut off as his lips pressed against yours, moving hungrily and you kissed him back without thinking._

_“Well I think it does, since all your kisses make me feel better,” Klaus insisted, his lips curling up at the corners._

_Smirking back at him you guided his fingertips to your lips, your eyes flicking up to his as you kissed his fingers, drawing the heat from them into your lips, the sensation barely tingling -- you knew he hadn’t been burned badly._

_“Ahhh yes, much better!” he announced cheekily, plopping down next to you and pulling one of the plates toward himself. “Now, waffles! Would you like me to feed you?”_

Groaning, you opened your eyes long enough to check the green numbers on the clock across from you before throwing your arm over your face. 

“Fucking waffles,” you mumbled, squeezing your eyes shut against the memory that had wormed its way into your dreams, brought about no doubt by seeing Klaus again and his ramble about waffles at the end of the night. 

Rolling over with a huff you pushed all thought of Klaus out of your mind, hoping sleep would find you again soon, dreamless this time.


	2. Run Boy Run

[ _Fifteen Years Ago_ ]

“My name’s Grace, and I’ll be taking care of you.”

The woman that stood before you looked like she’d been plucked from another era. She seemed too pristine to be human and there was something lifeless about her bright eyes, but her smile was warm as she bent down to look you in the eye and she made you feel at ease.

“What’s your name?” she asked.

“It’s [Y/N],” you answered, taking her outstretched hand.

“That’s a beautiful name. I couldn’t have picked one better myself. Come, I’ll show you to your room and you can clean up before meeting the others.”

A flutter of apprehension tickled your stomach as you followed Grace down a long hallway, leaving Sir Reginald’s office behind. 

You’d read several of the Umbrella Academy comic books as a child, so you were already somewhat familiar with the other teens you were soon to meet, as well as their respective abilities, but that didn’t make it any less daunting and you chewed the inside of your lip as you walked.

Cleaned and dressed in your new plaid skirt and blazer you followed Grace and Pogo down to the courtyard where the others were lined and waiting. As soon as you stepped outside several of them nudged each other, staring at you with a mix of wary interest.

You didn’t blame them.

“Children, as you’ve recently been informed, we have a new member joining our ranks. Everyone, please welcome Number Eight, [Y/N].”

A few of them smiled hesitantly at you, while the others merely watched, their expressions unreadable and you fidgeted with the hem of your blazer under their sharp gazes. 

Starting with the tall blonde boy on the left Pogo continued his introductions. “[Y/N], this is Number One, Luther, and Number Two, Diego.” The first two boys seemed intimidating, though Diego at least nodded to you in greeting. 

“Next is Number Three, Allison.” She smiled at you, the gesture taking you by surprise. At first glance she had seemed a little stuck up, but you reminded yourself that now especially was not the time to judge a book by its cover.

“And lastly, we have Number Four, Klaus, and Number Six, Ben.” 

Klaus grinned widely at you, waggling his thick dark eyebrows mischievously and you couldn’t help but grin back. Ben as well shared a hesitant smile and you felt your chest lighten. Suddenly you realized something, recounting the gathered teens.

“You missed Number Five,” you pointed out, turning to Pogo.

The chimpanzee shook his head sadly. “Number Five has been… missing for several years now,” he explained somberly, leaning heavily on his cane. “We can only hope he’ll return to us safely, someday.”

“Oh.” His words sobered you and you wondered if Five’s disappearance was linked somehow to his power, remembering all too well what sorts of _accidents_ having super powers could bring.

“Now, don’t forget children, you have training this afternoon,” Pogo raised his voice, reminding them. “Until then, take this time to get to know our newest member.” With a parting smile Pogo returned to the mansion, leaving you alone with the others, who quickly gathered around you.

“So.” Diego spoke first, just as Luther was about to; a smug grin tugging at his lips at beating Number One to the punch. “What’s _your_ power?” he asked, sizing you up.

Clearing your throat you searched the other faces for encouragement, finding it from the one Pogo had introduced as Klaus. His excited grin gave you the courage to speak up and answer Diego.

“Pyrokinesis.” _At least, that’s what Reginald Hargreeves had called it._

“Pyro, like _fire_?” Klaus exclaimed, his eyes lighting up.

“Oh no,” Allison groaned.

“Yeah. Do you… like fire?” you asked, though you could already tell the answer from his expression.

“Oh boy, do I,” Klaus said, his grin growing. “Can we see?”

“Sure.” You shrugged, snapping your fingers and calling forth a flame that quickly spread, engulfing your hand.

The others watched with interest, none more so impressed than Klaus. “Oh, you and I are gunna be good friends,” he murmured, hypnotized by the flames that danced between your fingers and across your skin.

“So how does it work?” Luther asked, crossing his arms. “You just have to snap your fingers?”

Squeezing your hand into a fist you smothered the fire, much to Klaus’s dismay. “Sort of,” you said, rubbing your hands together to demonstrate, bringing the flames back. “It can be from any act of friction --”

“ _Friction_ , huh?” Klaus asked suggestively, snickering.

“Oh my God Klaus, _really_?” Allison scoffed, looking disgusted.

You couldn’t help but snort in amusement, though choosing to ignore his comment. “I’ve only recently learned to call it that way. Before I could only control it if there was already fire nearby from an outside source, like a lighter or something,” you explained.

“Does it hurt?” Ben asked suddenly and you shook your head.

“No. Sometimes it feels warm, but like it’s... muted,” you answered, searching for the right way to describe it.

Before anyone could ask any more questions, Grace appeared to fetch you all for your afternoon training.

———

Exhausted, you began the trek back to your new room, ready to collapse into your bed and close your eyes. All in all your first group training session had gone pretty well, you thought. Before you could step through your door however, Klaus ran past, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you along behind him.

“Klaus?” you gasped, panting, while trying to keep up. “Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret!” he laughed, and curious, you let yourself be dragged along. He led you up several staircases til you burst through a door leading to the roof.

“There!” he announced, spreading his arms wide. “I think we’re alone now.”

“Why did you bring me all the way up here?” you asked with a laugh.

“Wanted to talk to you,” he answered with a shrug.

“You mean you wanted to watch me burn stuff some more?” you shot back wryly.

Klaus averted his eyes sheepishly before shrugging dramatically and making a face. “Wellll, yes,” he admitted, “ _but_ I did want to talk to you too. It’s not every day a pretty girl that can shoot fireballs from her hands shows up at your house.”

He grinned cheekily and you felt your face warm slightly.

“You move fast, I see,” you quipped, trying to hide your own giddy smile, following him toward the observatory jutting out of the roof.

Finding Klaus easy to talk to, the two of you talked for nearly an hour, setting fire to random things before putting them out. Finally, during a lull in the conversation you decided to voice something that had been on your mind, knowing what his powers entailed.

“Hey, Klaus, can I ask you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“You can… talk to the dead, right?” you asked, glancing at him hesitantly.

“Uhm…” Klaus paused, looking out over the city as he chewed his lip. “I mean, _technically_ I can,” he answered, carefully avoiding your gaze.

“Technically?”

He fidgeted for a moment before turning toward you, his eyes wary. “I don’t really… _like_ to,” he answered. “So, I found a way to… I guess, suppress it. So I don’t have to.”

“Oh.” You felt like you’d been punched in the gut. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked,” you exclaimed quickly, making to get to your feet and flee back to your room when you felt Klaus’s hand on your arm.

“It’s okay.” He watched you for a moment, waiting for you to sit back down. “Did… someone close to you die?”

Unable to speak, you merely nodded, not meeting his gaze.

“Who was it?”

“My parents…” The words felt dragged from you and you sniffled, rubbing at your nose, already feeling tears welling in your eyes at just the thought of them.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “What did you want to ask them?”

You huffed a humourless laugh; shaking your head. “Nothing. I just… wanted to tell them I’m sorry.”

Klaus was silent for a moment, his green eyes flicking away and back to you. For a moment you thought he was going to ask what you were sorry for, but his next question surprised you.

“How did they die?”

You took a deep breath, hoping it would steady your voice against the tremble in your lip.

“...In a fire.”

You didn't have to say anymore. You could tell Klaus understood

No longer able to hold them back, you blinked and the tears spilled forth, rolling down your cheeks and you shuddered with the effort of trying to keep your sobs silent.

Without a word Klaus scooted closer, wrapping an am around you and you closed your eyes, leaning into his side and resting your head against his shoulder til your tears subsided.

———

[ Present Day ]

You weren’t exactly sure what had brought you back to the Academy the next morning, other than the feeling that you needed to be there, but as you walked through the front door you found you weren’t the only one. You could hear Luther and Allison’s voices down the hall before Grace approached, her usual cheery smile plastered to her face.

“You’re just in time for breakfast, dear,” she exclaimed brightly and you smiled in response. 

“Thanks Grace, I’ll be down in a second.” Another familiar voice from the sitting room caught your attention, distracting you.

Moving toward the sound you peered through the crack in the door to find Klaus standing there in naught but a pair of rainbow leopard print underwear as Pogo questioned him about some missing valuables from Reginald’s office.

“Well, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I see. Well, if the contents of that box were to reappear, the guilty party would be absolved of all guilt.”

“Huh… lucky bastard,” Klaus mused, looking thoughtful and even from your hiding place across the room you recognized the flash of guilt in his eyes and you were sure Pogo hadn’t failed to miss it either.

Knowing Klaus he’d already pawned the valuables, most likely to buy more drugs and you sighed, backing away from the door. You didn’t want to think about it any longer, and the faint smell of breakfast had your stomach rumbling.

After eating you meandered the hallways, making your way back to your old room. It was just as you’d left it and for a moment the press of memories threatened to choke you. Sitting down heavily on your bed you took a deep breath; looking around. The posters decorating the walls were like a snapshot of your interests at the time -- your favourite emo bands and celebrity crushes. On the table next to your bed was a framed photo of you with the others, before Ben had died and you traced his smiling face with your finger, a lump forming in your throat as you thought about how much you missed him. Ben had always been the quiet voice of reason and you’d often teamed up with him when Klaus was being stubborn.

A thump from nearby snapped your head up and you quickly put the photo down. In two steps you were at the door, listening. All was silent for a moment until another louder crash echoed down the hallway. Making your way toward the sound you held your thumb and middle finger at the ready, prepared to snap and call your power at a moment’s notice if need be.

As you neared Five’s bedroom the scuffling sound grew louder and you readied yourself before opening the door and stepping inside.

“Ahh, don’t shoot!” Klaus cried holding his hands up as he twisted toward you, kneeling on the floor.

“ _Klaus_?” you exclaimed in exasperation, dropping your arm. “What the fuck are you doing in here?”

“Uhm… nothing?” he replied, unable to come up with a lie fast enough.

“Looking for more things to pawn?” you quipped, disappointment lacing your expression.

Klaus unsteadily got to his feet, laughing nervously. “I mean, just things that wouldn’t be missed…” 

“Mhmm,” you responded, folding your arms. “And what have you taken from my room? Planning on selling back my old guitar too?”

Klaus winced at the venom in your words. “Hey, I wouldn’t pawn… that,” he said defensively. “I got that for you in the first place. Though… if you’re not using it…”

He quickly shut his mouth at the way your eyes flashed. 

A creak in the hallway was the first warning you got before the sound of approaching voices reached your ears and you acted on the first thing that came to mind. 

“What are you --?” Klaus yelped as you yanked open one of the doors to the wardrobe in the corner and pushed him inside, quickly following after. 

“ _Oh_ , clandestine make out session, eh? I’m in.”

From the sliver of daylight that peeked through the doors you could see Klaus leaning in toward you and you quickly covered his mouth with your hand. His lips brushing your palm sent a shiver through you, but it pulled him up short, his dark rimmed eyes opening with a start as he peered up at you in confusion.

Shushing him you pressed your ear to the door, barely making out Five and Vanya’s muffled voices.

“Hey I was worried sick about you,” Vanya gasped, the relief in her voice clear as she stepped into the room.

“Sorry I left without saying goodbye.”

“No, look. I’m the one that should be sorry. I was dismissive and… I guess I didn’t know how to process what you were saying. And I still can’t… to be honest.”

“Maybe you were right to be dismissive. Maybe it wasn’t real after all,” Five scoffed. The creak of floorboards told you we was pacing. “Like you said, the old man did say time travel could contaminate the mind.”

 _What were they talking about?_ _Had Five told Vanya something he hadn’t disclosed to the rest of you about what he’d discovered in the future?_

Straining your ears you couldn’t hear anything else and figured they must have left. Heaving a sigh you dropped your hand from Klaus’s mouth, suddenly very aware of how close he was and trying to ignore the pleasant feel of his body pressed to yours.

“Y’know, you always were really _nimble_ ,” Klaus said abruptly and you gaped at him despite the darkness around you. “Flexible. It really spices things up.”

“Oh my God Klaus, stop talking,” you groaned, trying to shift away from him and failing; reaching blindly for the latch to open the door.

“What? C’mon, you’ve got to admit it made our sex _really_ hot--”

Before Klaus could finish his sentence the door yanked open and you blinked at the sudden burst of daylight.

“Oh hey, Five!” Klaus exclaimed, blinking and grinning goofily up at his brother.

“Klaus,” Five answered, unperturbed at the sight before him, his sharp eyes flicking to you. “Number… Eight,” he greeted slowly, looking you over.

Mortified, you quickly straightened, stepping out the wardrobe and away from Klaus.

“It’s [Y/N], actually,” you corrected and Five shrugged. 

“[Y/N], then,” he amended. “We’ve not had a chance to be properly introduced. Well, there’s no time now,” he continued, cutting you off and ignoring your glare as he stepped in front of Klaus. “I need to borrow your boyfriend for a bit,” he explained dryly; watching unimpressed as Klaus nearly tripped, catching his ankle on the wardrobe as he stepped into the room.

“He’s not my -- y’know what, nevermind,” you grumbled, taking a steady breath.

———

“I thought I told you to put on something _professional_ ,” Five exclaimed, clearly irritated as Klaus stepped back into the room after having changed.

“But this is my nicest outfit,” Klaus protested, gesturing to the hideous dress shirt he was wearing, and you shared a look with Five, feeling for the first time that you agreed with him on something.

Rolling his eyes, Five turned away, speaking as he went. “I guess we’ll have to raid the old man’s closet.”

“Whatever, as long as I get paid,” Klaus announced, grinning at you as he followed Five out the door. Exasperated, yet curious, you followed the two, wanting to see what exactly it was that Five needed help with that he was desperate enough to ask Klaus for it.

“Just so we’re clear on the finer details,” Klaus asked, “I just have to go with you to this place and pretend to be your dear old dad, correct?”

“Yeah, something like that,” Five snapped, adopting a long suffering smile that didn’t reach his eyes in the slightest.

“Okay, but what’s our cover story?” Klaus pressed, determined to make the most of the task he’d been handed. 

“What? What are you talking about?” Five demanded.

“Oh, here we go,” you muttered. 

“I mean, was I really young when I had you? Like, probably around sixteen -- young and… terribly misguided?” Klaus asked, getting into character. 

“Sure, whatever.” It was obvious Five’s patience was running thin and he shot you a glare as you snorted, clearly amused at Klaus’s antics.

“Your mother…” Klaus mused, thinking, “Ah! Your mother --” he exclaimed, turning and pulling you forward by the elbow despite your spluttered protests. “We met at… the disco,” he continued, looking as if he could remember it all so clearly, even going so far as to get a little misty eyed. “Okay, got it? Remember that.”

Five nodded once, the expression on his face clearly one of internal screaming. 

“And oh my God, the sex was amaaaazing,” Klaus added, winking at you.

“Oh my God,” you deadpanned, regretting your decision to indulge your curiosity this once.

“What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain,” Five exclaimed, his gaze taking you both in before turning and walking away. “Also, I _don’t_ wanna know.”

“Hey, don’t make me put you in time out!” Klaus called after him, before following, pulling you along too. 

———

“I already explained to your… son, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential and that without the client’s consent, I simply can’t help you,” the man behind the desk explained, spreading his hands.

“We can’t even get consent if you don’t give us a name,” Five ground out through clenched teeth, leaning forward over the desk; radiating anger. You glanced over at him nervously from your spot behind Klaus, now dressed in one of Reginald Hargreeve’s old pin striped suits. You had to say, it was strange seeing him so dressed up, and to be honest, it didn’t really suit him, the outfit hanging off his lean frame awkwardly.

“That’s not really my problem, is it?” the man said, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, but there’s really nothing more I can do, so --”

Klaus glanced over at Five and sat up straighter. “Well, what about _my_ consent?”

“Excuse me?” he asked, clearly confused, as were you. 

“Who gave you permission to lay your hands… on my son?” Klaus asked dramatically.

“Oh my God,” you groaned under your breath, doing your best to cover your incredulity with concern. Playing along, you awkwardly nodded, laying your hand on Five’s shoulder protectively.

“ _What_?”

“You heard me,” Klaus insisted. 

“I didn’t touch your son,” the man replied, growing defensive. 

“Oh really? How did he get that swollen lip then?” Klaus asked, rising from his chair, and in that moment you knew what he was going to do.

“He doesn’t have a swollen --” The man’s words were cut off with a gasp as Klaus struck Five across the face.

Your mouth fell open and you had to fight the urge to bark a laugh at the look on the man’s face as he gaped from Five to Klaus and back; the ridiculousness of the quickly escalating situation almost too much.

Turning and slapping his hands on the desk, Klaus leaned forward, a manic look in his dark rimmed eyes as Five glared at his back, gingerly touching his lip. “I want it. Name, please. _Now_.”

“You’re crazy!” 

Klaus merely chuckled mirthlessly. “You got no idea.” His eyes fell to the snow globe on the man’s desk and he picked it up, reading the inscription with a smile. “Peace on Earth. Oh, that is _so_ sweet.” The Meritech employee’s eyes widened, obviously afraid of what Klaus intended to do next. 

Now it was your turn to gasp as he smashed the snow globe against his head without warning; glass shattering everywhere and blood quickly running down his face from the sizable gash across his eyebrow. Even Five looked slightly disturbed. 

“God, that hurt,” Klaus groaned, hissing in a sharp breath as the man behind the desk frantically pulled the phone toward him.

“Security --?”

Thinking quickly Klaus snatched the phone from his hand mid sentence and put the receiver to his ear. “There’s been an assault in Mr. Big’s office and we need Security, now,” he cried, “ _schnell!_ ” As soon as he threw the phone back to the desk he looked up at the man across from him, his face serious despite the glitter caught in his hair and his soaked suit. “Now. Here’s what’s gunna happen Grant --”

“It’s… Lance,” the man interjected lamely, but Klaus waved him off, pausing to spit a stray piece of glass out of his mouth.

“In about sixty seconds two security guards are gunna burst through that door, and they’re gunna see a whole lotta blood and they’re gunna wonder what the hell happened? And then we’re gunna tell them, that you… beat the _shit_ out of us.”

An incredulous grin flashed across Five’s face that turned decidedly smug as he watched his brother work; Lance pressed back into his chair as far away from Klaus as he could get, fear in his eyes, and you shook your head ruefully. 

_Impressive though his display had been, did he really need to go to these lengths for this?_ you wondered with a slight frown. _Though if he was high, that might explain things…_ At that thought your frown deepened to a scowl and you crossed your arms over your chest.

Klaus’s theatrics did the trick and soon Lance was sifting through a filing cabinet, searching for the information Five needed. You still weren’t sure what this prosthetic eye had to do with anything or why it was so important to Number Five, but you were determined to find out.

“That’s uh, that’s strange,” Lance exclaimed shakily, glancing nervously up at Klaus who hovered over him.

“What’s strange?” Five demanded.

“The eye. It hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.” Lance glanced back down at the folder in his hands. “That - that can’t be right,” he muttered as he read. “It hasn’t even been manufactured yet. Where did you get that eye?” 

———

“This isn’t good,” Five exclaimed as you walked out of the Meritech Prosthetics office building.

“But I mean, _I_ was good though, right?” Klaus asked, giggling as he recounted one of his more memorable lines.

“Klaus, it doesn’t really matter,” Five interjected, exasperated.

“What is so important about this eye, anyway?” you asked, flinching as Five’s gaze turned to you. 

“There is someone out there who is going to lose an eye in the next seven days, and they’re gunna bring about the end of life on Earth as we know it,” he explained heatedly and with each word your eyes grew, panic beginning to clutch at your chest. 

“What?”

 _Was that what he had told Vanya about the other night?_ you wondered. _Obviously, she hadn’t believed him… but what if it was true?_

“Yeah, can I get that twenty bucks, like, _now_ , or what?” Klaus asked nonchalantly, completely ignoring what Five had said and you turned to gape at him, as incredulously as Five was.

“Your twenty bucks?” he asked, disbelieving. “The apocalypse is coming and all you can think about is getting high?”

Again, you had to agree with Five; anger filled you, replacing the panic you’d first felt at Five’s words.

“Well, I’m also quite hungry,” Klaus said with a shrug, patting his stomach.

“You’re useless. You’re all useless!” Five exclaimed, stalking away and collapsing on one of the steps outside the building.

“Hey!” you cried, hurrying to catch up, offended at being lumped in with Klaus on this.

“Oh please, you need to lighten up, old man!” Klaus said, trailing after. “Hey, you know, I just realized why you’re so uptight!” he exclaimed, brightening. “You must be horny as hell. All those years by yourself, it’s gotta screw with your head. Being alone, and now back here as a thirteen year old.”

“Well, I wasn’t alone,” Five admitted, a far off look crossing his face.

“Oh? Pray tell,” Klaus prompted curiously, sitting down next to Five and pulling you down as well.

“Her name was Dolores. We were together for over thirty years.”

You watched Five with interest. Until now you’d yet to have seen him sound anything other than annoyed. He seemed decidedly human after all.

“Thirty years?” Klaus asked with an awkward chuckle. “Oh _wow_. The longest I’ve ever been with someone was, like, I dunno, three weeks…” he mused.

Stiffening, your jaw set as you turned toward him. “Three weeks, huh?”

At your words Klaus and Five turned to you, Klaus instantly realizing he’d made a mistake.

“And what exactly was _I_ then?” you demanded and he winced.

“That’s not -- oh c’mon [Y/N],” Klaus backpeddled. “Of course we’ve been together a _long_ time, longer than I can remember, but like, you’re not like the rest of them. It was never like, _official_ ,” he tried to justify, but with each word your expression grew stonier. “We were like best friends… that banged occasionally, okay, _more_ than occasionally, and lived together some times.”

“You are _such_ an ass, Klaus,” you muttered, pushing off the concrete step and stalking away. “Y’know what, go get high. That’s all you’re good at.”

“Wait, [Y/N]!” he called, half standing before plopping back down again, deflating. “Oh man…” he bemoaned, turning back to Five who shook his head, using his power to disappear without a word, reappearing in the back of a moving taxi down the street. By the time Klaus realized he was gone Five was waving to him as the taxi drove away.

“Hey! What about my money!”

———

You were waiting for Five when he returned to the mansion late that night. He looked like he’d been run through the wringer, sweaty and defeated as he stepped into his room, holding what looked like half a mannequin tucked under his arm. He froze when he noticed you perched on the edge of his bed.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, though there was no heat to his words. He just sounded… tired.

“I wanted to talk to you… about what you said earlier today.”

“Hmm.” He walked across the room and set the mannequin on his desk, arranging her carefully, almost tenderly as you watched.

“Okay, this can’t be ignored,” you said, unable to hold back your curiosity any longer. “What’s with the mannequin?”

Five sighed but didn’t turn around.

“[Y/N], this is Dolores. Dolores, this is [Y/N]. Apparently she’s one of us. Number Eight.”

You blinked at his words. “Wait, _that’s_ Dolores?”

“Yes.”

Closing your mouth you nodded, understanding. “It’s a pleasure.”

When Five turned to you there was surprise in his eyes and you could tell he’d been expecting some sort of sarcastic remark or joke, but when you gave him a genuine smile the tension seemed to leech from his small frame and he came to join you.

“So, the apocalypse, huh?” you asked softly. “What was it like?”

Five deliberated for a moment, sensing, or maybe just hoping that you might actually believe him. “Utter destruction,” he said simply. “Everything was on fire. There was nothing left.”

You took a deep breath. The picture he’d painted made you shiver, and even worse, if he was correct, this would happen in a week. _One week._

“And the eye? What does it have to do with it?”

“I don’t know,” he answered with a heavy sigh. “I found it… clutched in Luther’s hand. In the ruins of the Academy.”

Fear flashed through you. _Was he saying Luther was… dead?_

“Everyone was there. Luther, Allison, Diego, Klaus… and you.”

You swallowed. “That was why you didn’t seem surprised to see me here yesterday, even though we’d never met before.”

Five nodded.

Breath hissed through your lips. 

“So, what do we do?”

“What?” Five asked, looking at you in confusion.

“What do we do next? I want to help,” you insisted.

He seemed taken aback by the ernesty of your words, but he recovered quickly, obviously having made up his mind. “Obviously we have to find out who the eye belongs to. And then we can figure out how they’re connected to the end of the world. Tomorrow I’m going to stake out Meritech. Sometime within the next seven days, the person the eye belongs to is going to purchase the eye and I’m going to find them.”

You nodded. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was the only lead Five seemed to have at the moment. “Alright. I meant what I said. I want to help.”

Five peered at you, as if trying read your thoughts before nodding.

“Alright. Hopefully you’ll be more useful to me than the others.”

You smiled tentatively at him, glad that he’d seemed to accept you. “Okay. Well, I’ll let you get some rest then. Good night. Good night, Dolores,” you added, glancing at the mannequin before leaving Five’s room.

As you walked away you heard him speak. Not to you, but his mannequin companion.

“What do you think, Dolores? Yeah. Yeah, I think we might be able to trust her too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay we got some bonding with Five and a little more of a look into Klaus and reader's relationship. :3  
> As always, comments are very appreciated!


	3. Extra Ordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit dialogue heavy, but I'm enjoying these interactions.

[  _ Fourteen Years Ago _ ]

“Number Eight, you’ve become proficient at creating fire and bending it to your will. Today you will learn how to extinguish a fire that is raging around you.” 

You nodded as you listened to Sir Reginald’s instructions. The others shuffled their feet anxiously as they stood off to the side, watching.

“Alright, Number Eight, on my command I want you to start a fire in the debris field before you. Once the flames are high enough I will give you the signal to extinguish them.”

You nodded sharply in understanding. A flutter of anxiety passed through you, but you quickly shook it off.

“Remember to focus on the heat. Draw it into you and let it disperse, moving through you and dissipating safely.”

Taking a deep breath you nodded again. You had successfully accomplished this feat several times before, but with considerably smaller fires and your eyes followed the trail of flammable debtribus laid out before you and you swallowed nervously.

“You can do it [Y/N]!” Klaus called from the sidelines and you glanced over to give him a tenuous smile, finding the others giving you encouraging looks as well.

“Alright Number Eight, start the fire.”

Snapping your fingers you envisioned the flames and they sprang to life in your hands. Stretching your arms out the fire shot from your fingertips to crackle in the dry debris. You didn’t have to wait long for the flames to burn higher, a wall of destructive fire fanning to life in front of you and the others, spreading swiftly in a circle trapping you all in.

Sweat dripped down your temple as a tremor of fear ran through you -- you hadn’t expected Hargreeves to put your friends in danger.

“Now Number Eight! Focus!” he commanded and you stretched your arm out again, reaching toward the fire. Emptying your mind you felt for the heat, drawing it to you. At first the fire began to die down and pride swelled in your chest. 

Of course, that was when things went wrong. Something in the debris field exploded, forcing you backwards and interrupting your concentration. When you stumbled forward again the wall of flames seemed twice as high and were quickly encroaching on your team. Determination filling you, you reached out again, drawing the heat from the fire faster than before and it wasn’t long before you felt it -- searing pain shooting up your arm.

While there physically wasn’t any fire touching you, your arm burned from the inside out and tears instantly stung your eyes, blurring your vision. Or maybe it was the pain that made everything swim before you. Distant shouts assailed your ears, muffled and disjointed and you couldn’t tell if they were cries of fear or encouragement.

Pressing on you grit your teeth and pushed through the pain. The fire once more began to subside, but you were forcing yourself too fast, you could feel it. You knew if you looked down at your arm you would probably wretch, the pain nearly unbearable now -- if felt as if your skin was sizzling and cracking open, so you squeezed your eyes shut and with a scream drew the last of the heat into you before everything went black.

———

“[Y/N]? [Y/N]!”

With a groan you opened your eyes, instantly regretting it. A throbbing headache assailed your senses and your entire body ached, not to mention the agonizing pain in your arm and hand.

Klaus hovered over you, worry creasing his brows, but when he saw your eyes open he let out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Klaus?” you asked and he moved closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Don’t try to move too much,” he warned and you glanced down, realizing there was an IV connected to your wrist while your other arm was heavily bandaged.

“What happened?” you asked, wracking your memory, but your head was pounding and all you could remember was fire and pain. A sinking feeling tugged at you -- fire had never hurt you before.

Klaus glanced away, chewing his lip like he always did when he was hesitant to tell you something.

“Klaus?” you pressed, trying to flex your bandaged hand and wincing.

“...The old man said you tried to extinguish the fire too quickly and… and it’ll probably scar. Your arm.”

You swallowed, processing the information. 

“I need to do better,” you muttered and Klaus’s head snapped up.

“Or you could just stop! Stop pushing yourself! It’s not worth dying over, [Y/N],” he exclaimed heatedly and you met his frustrated stare with your own level one. You’d never seen Klaus so fired up over something before, and something inside of you ached to reach out and take his hand and assure him you would be more careful, but you knew that wouldn’t be entirely truthful, so you settled on the best you could do.

“I can’t stop,” you said, his brows furrowing. “I promise I’ll be more careful, but I’m not gunna run away from this. I want to learn. I want… I  _ need _ to control this so no one else I love gets hurt ever again because of me.”

———

[  _ Present Day _ ]

You woke up in your old bed, for a moment forgetting where you were and that you’d decided to stay at the mansion, since you’d promised Five you’d accompany him on his stake out today.

Stretching, you flexed your right hand several times, banishing the stiffness. Your gaze slid over your scarred flesh without a second thought, the sight completely normal to you now. You remembered at first feeling rather self conscious about it, but now you wore it like a badge of achievement -- to prove that you’d learned a valuable lesson and that you’d overcome it and mastered it.

Getting dressed you snagged a quick bite to eat before meeting up with Five. You watched from the hall as he packed up a large duffle bag with supplies, lastly, gently stowing Dolores inside before zipping it up and slinging it over his shoulder. You didn’t comment, and Five seemed grateful. 

“You ready?” he asked and you nodded as he walked past you down the hall. “Good. We’re going down the back way because I’m not in the mood to explain what we’re up to to every single person we meet.”

“Fine by me.”

Assuming Klaus was somewhere in the house, you weren’t exactly keen on running into him either after yesterday.

Five climbed down the fire escape in the alley first and as you began to descend voices from below carried up to you and you groaned.

“Oh. _ Klaus _ … I’d ask what you’re up to, but then it occurred to me… I don’t care.”

“Oh, hey, Five!” Klaus exclaimed cheerfully, his head popping up out of the dumpster. “You need any more company today? I could, uh, clear my schedule,” he offered eagerly.  


“Looks like you already have your hands full,” Five commented dryly, hopping off the bottom of the ladder.

Klaus leaned over the edge of the dumpster, taking a swig from a flask. “Oh this? No, no. I can do this whenever. I just… misplaced something, that’s all,” he explained, slipping as he tried to take a step backwards and once more disappearing from sight as he fell into the trash.

Rolling your eyes as you climbed, you wondered if it had anything to do with the conversation with Pogo you’d overheard the other morning. It would be just like Klaus to throw out something he didn’t think was important and pawn the box it was kept in.

Klaus popped back up again moments later, waving a half eaten donut in the air. “I found it! Thank God.” The reluctance on his face was clear as day as he took a bite, grimacing as he chewed. You had to give him one thing, he was certainly committed to his cover story.

Watching with barely concealed disgust as he kept chewing, Five shook his head ruefully. “Sorry Klaus, I’m done funding your drug habit. And I think [Y/N] will thank me.”

“[Y/N]!” Klaus exclaimed, finally noticing you as you dropped down from the ladder.

“Klaus,” you greeted tersely, turning to follow Five without another word.

“Hey wait! Oh, c’mon!” he called after you, struggling to climb out of the dumpster. “I can’t believe you’d rather hang out with _her_ than me! Your own brother! Tu hermano!”

Leaving Klaus muttering to himself you jogged to catch up to Five. Motioning for you to follow, he approached a panel van idling near the mouth of the alley, the driver having just climbed out. On his signal you circled the van and climbed in as Five jumped behind the wheel, taking off before the man even realized his van was gone.

Once you were parked across the street from Meritech Five unzipped the duffle, pulling out a bottle of liquor and two glasses as well as Dolores.

“Sorry you were stuck in there for so long,” he murmured before setting her on the floor between the two of you. Without a word he twisted the cap off the alcohol and poured two glasses, handing the one to you. Accepting the glass with a soft snort you took a sip, the vodka burning your throat as it went down.

After a few minutes of silence, Five never taking his eyes from the building he finally spoke. “I told myself I wasn’t gunna ask, but Dolores is curious. What’s, uh, what’s the deal between you and Klaus?”

That was quite possibly the last thing you had expected Number Five to ask, and without thinking you barked a humorless laugh before downing the rest of the vodka.

“It’s complicated. We’ve been close since I came to the academy,” you explained, holding out the glass for Five to refill.

“When was that?”

“I was about fifteen when… my parents died and I figured since I had nowhere else to go…” you trailed off with a shrug. “When we turned eighteen Klaus and I decided to leave together and we started this kind of on-again, off-again thing, usually when I got too fed up with him being high all the time --”

Five nodded in understanding.

“--But, I always came back. I just could never stay mad at him long. Or maybe I’m just a masochist, who knows?” You sighed heavily, watching the alcohol swirl in your glass before finishing it off.

“So what happened this time?” Five asked, glancing over at you. “It seems like it’s… fresh.”

You nodded, leaning back in your seat, your gaze following the people that had just left Meritech. 

“Lemme guess, you wanted to get serious and he ran away?”

“Yeah, something like that. I told him I loved him,” you admitted, surprised at how easy it was to talk to Five -- maybe because he was nearly a stranger, or maybe because Five had that wise knowing aura that came with age.

“Ah,” Five mused, clicking his tongue. “I don’t know if this’ll make you feel better or worse, but it’s obvious he still cares about you.”

You huffed a laugh. “You’re right. I’m  _ not _ sure if that makes me feel better or worse.”

Silence fell over the van once more and you glanced down at Dolores. “Do you and Dolores ever fight?” you found yourself, ridiculous though it might be.

“Oh, we’ve had our fair share of disagreements,” Five replied. Pausing, he glanced down at Dolores. “No, I’m not drunk. I’m working.” He shook his head ruefully. “See,” he exclaimed to you. “She hates it when I drink. Says I get surly.”

Five sighed suddenly and you wondered if he was being berated by Dolores again. “I, uh, I haven’t exactly been honest with you. At least not fully.”

“Oh?” you asked, unsure what else to say.

“I read Vanya’s book, in the future,” he admitted, “so I knew more about you then I let on.” 

“Oh… why?” 

“I wanted to see what you were like for myself before making any judgements.”

You nodded, understanding.

“Did you read it?” he asked, “Vanya’s book?”

“I did. We all did. It wasn’t exactly… flattering,” you muttered, shifting in your seat. “I understand why she wrote it and I’m sure it was cathartic, but I wish she would have at least told us about it first. Some of the things she wrote about weren’t her stories to tell.” 

Before Five could agree, a tap on the passenger window startled you both, and turning, you found Luther standing there, gesturing for Five to unlock the door. Sharing a wary glance with you Five released the lock and Luther pulled the door open, staring at you pointedly until you scooted out of the way, climbing to the back with a roll of your eyes.

It took several seconds of struggling before Luther was finally able to fit his oversized frame through the door and into the seat. When he finally shut the door, Five spoke.

“How did you find us?”

“Uh…” Luther slowly looked over his shoulder and you and Five followed his gaze to the back of the van where Klaus sat, holding Dolores -- you hadn’t even heard him sneak in.

“Hey, a little privacy, guys. We’re really hitting it off back here,” he exclaimed, flashing you a cheeky smile.

“Get out! I’m in the middle of something and you can’t be here!” Five erupted, chucking something from the dash at Klaus’s head, murder in his dark eyes, and you quickly yanked Dolores out of Klaus’s hands.

“Oh, but [Y/N] can be here? How is that fair?” he whined, attempting to wrestle the mannequin back from you. 

“Cut it out!” you hissed, pulling Dolores free once more. “Have some respect,” you grumbled, setting her out of reach and straightening her blouse as Klaus pouted at you and crawled closer.

“Any luck finding your one-eyed man?” he asked, glancing from you to Five.

“No,” Five whispered shortly, avoiding Luther’s puzzled stare.

“What is he talking about?”

Five grimaced, clearly fed up with both of them already. “Does it matter? It’s  _ Klaus _ ,” he said dismissively; the insinuation clear in his tone.

“ _ Hey _ !” you exclaimed without thinking, throwing Five an indignant look; Klaus’s hurt expression pulling at your heart, and for a moment you forgot you were mad at him, wanting nothing more than to defend him.

Ignoring your outburst Five focused instead on Luther. “What do you want, Luther?”

All eyes turned to the hulking man in the passenger seat, though you could feel Klaus’s gaze slip to you and then away.

“Um, so Grace may have had something to do with Dad’s death,” he announced, pausing as if waiting for some sort of reaction. When none of you responded he continued awkwardly. “So, I need you both to come back to the academy, all right? It’s important.”

You mulled over his words.  _ Grace involved somehow? _ You had a feeling Diego wouldn’t like hearing that.

“It’s  _ important _ ?” Five scoffed. “You have no idea what’s important!”

The atmosphere in the cramped van had suddenly taken a turn for the worse; you could probably cut the tension with one of Diego’s knives.

“Hey!” Klaus interrupted suddenly, attempting to diffuse the situation in the only way he knew how. “Did I ever tell you guys about the time I waxed my ass with chocolate pudding?” He laughed awkwardly. “It was so  _ painful _ !”

“What are you still doing here?” Luther asked impatiently, glancing over his shoulder at Klaus who gaped back at him.

“I-- what? I need an excuse to hang out with my family?”

“We were trying to have a serious conversation.”

“What, and I’m incapable of being serious? Is that what you’re saying?” Klaus spluttered indignantly.

“Luther’s got a point. You should get out,” Five snapped.

“Fine!” Klaus exclaimed, the hurt on his face evident before he turned to you, silently begging you to leave with him.

Torn, you bit your lip, wanting to go with him, but remembering you were still mad at him. When you didn’t move Klaus frowned and left the van with a huff, slamming the door with a frustrated groan.

“You’re not going after him?” Luther scoffed and you turned your glare on him.

“Fuck off, Luther. You didn’t have to treat him like that.” Your glare took in Five as well. 

Luther shrugged uncomfortably, turning back to Five, keen to ignore you. “So what the hell are you up to anyway?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me. Last time I checked I’m still the leader of this family,” Luther insisted and you couldn’t hold back the derisive snort that ripped through you. 

“Well, last  _ I _ checked,” Five cut in, “I’m still twenty eight years older than you.”

“You know what your problem is?”

As the two argued back and forth you wondered if maybe you should have left with Klaus after all.

“Really hoping you’ll tell me,” Five ground out, plastering a too wide smile on his face that to be honest looked a little scary.

“You think you’re better than us. You always have. Even when we were kids. But the truth is, you’re just as messed up as the rest of us,” Luther pointed out.

“I don’t  _ think _ I’m better than you, I  _ know  _ I am,” Five sneered, “I’ve done unimaginable things. Things you wouldn’t even understand. Just to get back here and save you all.” 

Distracted by a commotion outside, you watched slack jawed as Klaus ran past, arms full of apparently stolen goods from the convenience store across the street, followed on foot by a cop. 

“...Now I’m starting to wonder if that was the wisest decision,” Five sighed at the sight. Turning back to you he lowered his voice. “You might as well go back with Luther and find out what the hell’s going on.”

“What about you?”

Five glanced at Luther who was struggling out of the front seat. “I’m gunna stay here and keep watch.”

“Okay…” you followed Five’s gaze, waiting til Luther shut the van door. “Can I ask you something really quick?”

Five shrugged. “I suppose.”

“After the way you spoke with Luther… why did you choose to trust me, of all people, when you barely know me?”

He seemed to think for a moment. “You’re the only one who hasn’t treated me like I’m crazy, or like a little kid.”

“Fair enough. Be careful, okay?”

“Now you’re starting to sound like Dolores.”

———

Back at the academy you found the others gathered in the sitting room, and you leaned against the door, your eyes hesitantly seeking out Klaus. If he was upset that you hadn’t left with him earlier he didn’t show it, his own emerald gaze catching yours before flitting away hesitantly.

“So, what is the big news you wanted to share with us, Luther?” Diego asked, looking impatient.

“Allison found this footage the other night, I think you should just watch it.” 

You all gathered around the security video as Luther let it loop several times. As he had said in the van, it did appear that Grace may have poisoned Hargreeves. 

“See, he’s wearing the monocle before she leans in and then it’s gone,” Luther pointed out while Diego paced tensely, you could tell by the set of his shoulders that he wanted to punch something right then.

“The only thing is, I’ve searched all of Mom’s things and I couldn’t find the monocle anywhere.”

“Yeah, well she doesn’t have it,” Diego snapped and everyone looked at him. “Because I took it from her.”

“What do you mean? Why would you do that?” Allison asked, surprise flitting across her face.

“Because I knew if you found it on her that you would jump to this conclusion. Like you have.”

“Where is it now?” Luther asked.

“I got rid of it.”

Something didn’t add up and as you chased the thought around your brain you lost track of the others’ conversation for a while until Vanya spoke up.

“I remember Dad saying something about Mom being not only a caretaker, but also a protector -- that she was programmed to intervene if someone’s life was in jeopardy, so why would she do that?”

“Well, if her hardware is degrading then we need to shut her off,” Luther reasoned.

_ Or maybe the old man  _ made _ her poison him. Though  _ why _?  _ You knew if you voiced _that_ idea that no one would take it seriously anyway.  


“What? She’s not some vacuum cleaner that you can just put in a closet!” Diego cried, rounding on Luther, anger flashing in his eyes.

“Then let’s take a vote,” Luther suggested and Allison was quick to agree with him that Grace be shut off. Diego, of course, was against it and so was Vanya, after a brief argument of whether she should even get a vote or not. 

“What about you stoner boy? What you got?” Diego asked, spinning to point at Klaus. 

“Oh, so, what? You need  _ my _ help now?” Klaus scoffed, glaring around the room at them, though carefully avoiding you. “Oh ‘Get out of the van, Klaus!’ Well, welcome back to the van!”

“What van?” Allison scoffed.

“What’s it gunna be, Klaus?” Luther pressed. 

“I’m with Diego, because screw you! And if Ben were here he’d agree with me.” Klaus paused as if listening for something.

“And I’m guessing you’re with him too?” Luther asked, turning to you.

Snorting softly you crossed your arms and lifted your chin defiantly. “Yeah, I am.” At your words Klaus seemed to perk up, glancing at you hopefully. “I agree with Diego,” you added awkwardly, shrugging.

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about!” Diego exclaimed with a laugh.

“Surprise, surprise,” Luther muttered.

In the end, however, Luther decided he still had to get Five’s opinion, though even if he took Luther's side it would still be four to three, but the debate was tabled, everyone going their own directions.

Shoving your hands in your pockets you stalked toward the courtyard, craving a cigarette. 

Klaus slipped outside behind you, “Can I bum a smoke… and a light?” Klaus asked hesitantly.   


“Yeah, alright,” you muttered, handing him a cigarette and snapping your fingers, lighting it for him as he held it between his lips. 

Blowing a long stream of smoke skyward he sighed. “Ahh, that’s better.” Rocking on his heels, you felt his eyes on you and deliberately stared straight ahead. “So, when did you and Five get so buddy-buddy?” he asked nonchalantly.

Ignoring him you took another draw, lazily blowing the smoke away.

“Oh, the silent treatment, huh? You still mad at me?”

“Yup,” you answered simply, eyes flicking to him momentarily.

“Oh come on, [Y/N], you took my side earlier, so you can’t be  _ that _ mad,” he pointed out, and it grated that you knew he had somewhat of a point. Though if that wasn’t the story of your life, you didn’t know what was -- constantly caught in a love/hate relationship with him, a war that was weighing on you heavier than ever.

“How do you do it?” you asked suddenly.

“Do what?”

“Pretend like nothing happened. Like what you said yesterday didn’t --” with a sigh you shook your head, thinking better of it and not wanting to get into a bigger fight. “Y’know what, never mind. Maybe I’m just an idiot for believing any of this ever mattered.”

Without another word you dropped your cigarette, crushing it under the heel of your sneaker and turning away.

“Hey, that’s not --” the door shut behind you before Klaus could finish. “--true!” Deflating he sighed heavily, putting the cigarette between his lips and closing his eyes. “I don’t deserve you, that’s why!” he yelled at the empty courtyard.

“God, Ben, shhhh! I don’t want to hear it,” he exclaimed moments later, flicking the last of his cigarette away as well and stalking back into the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the fight scene was in this episode, but for length's sake I decided to add it to the next chapter. We'll also get some Klaus POV in the next part :3
> 
> As always comments are appreciated! I'd love to hear what you think.


	4. Man on the Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the fight scene to this chapter in an attempt to make chapter 3 shorter, and then this one ended up a bit long. Oh welllll. 
> 
> Also, 3/4 of the chapter is from Klaus's POV. Enjoy!

“Hey, you okay?”

You looked up at Diego’s words, finding him standing in the doorway of your room.

“Yeah. Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” you asked, frowning slightly, your fingers pausing on the strings of your old guitar. It had taken the better part of a half hour to tune the damn thing, though it’s not like you’d touched it in years. You could still remember when Klaus had scraped together enough money to buy it for you from the pawn shop. When you’d left the academy, you’d upgraded, buying a better one, but couldn’t find it in your heart to get rid of this one.

Diego gave you a long suffering look. He’d been the only one other than Klaus that you had kept in contact with since leaving this place and he’d been there for you through every off-again period with Klaus. “Because I  _ know _ you, that’s why. You and Klaus are fighting again. What’d he do this time?”

Scoffing quietly you sat up in bed, moving your legs so Diego could come sit down with you. The bed creaked dangerously under your combined weight, but it held.

“He said some shit the other day that kinda stung, but y’know it’s whatever,” you said, trying your best to sound nonchalant and brush it off.

“Uh huh,” Diego snorted, looking completely unconvinced. “I think it more than stung if you’re going out of your way to avoid him that much.”

Giving him a half shrug in response you drew your legs up under you, crossing them. “Yeah, well, I’m tired,” you sighed, plucking at the guitar strings idly.

You had a lot to thank Diego for. While Klaus had always actively ran away from his powers, Diego had put his to good use since leaving the academy, and when you’d come to him after your _big_ fight with Klaus he’d introduced you to the life of a vigilante. That night you’d single-handedly saved a family from a burning building and it finally felt like you were using your power for something good.

“Y’know, if you wanna talk about it…” Diego offered and you grimaced, strumming the guitar louder. “Okay, okay,” he laughed, “l’ll take that as a no.”

You sat in companionable silence for a moment as your senseless strumming smoothly transitioned into the riff of a song. “Hey,” you said suddenly, grabbing Diego’s attention. “Do you remember when you tried to help me cut my hair?” The memory surfaced out of nowhere and you felt the need to share it -- to laugh about something.

“Oh my God, how could I forget?” Diego exclaimed, leaning back chuckling softly to himself. “And it was  _ so _ bad, no offense --” 

“No offense?” you gasped, smacking his arm playfully, “It was  _ your _ fault!”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have asked me in the first place!” he fired back with a grin. “Luckily Mom was able to fix it…”

The mention of Grace was like a mood breaker, Diego’s grin slowly melting away. “Hey, speaking of Mom,” he murmured, watching his hands, fiddling with one of his knifes. “What do you think about that security footage?”

You bit your lip. You  _ did _ have some thoughts, but they were crazy. _Right_? But if anyone were to believe you it might be Diego.

“Well…” you mused hesitantly, “I thought it was kinda weird. Like there’s something that keeps nagging at me and it’s gunna sound crazy.”

Diego cocked his head, listening.

“I don’t think Grace’s programming is simply malfunctioning. I think… I think the old man did something,  _ changed _ something…”

“What are you saying, [Y/N]?” 

“I don’t know,” you sighed. “Maybe he _wanted_ her to kill him.”

Diego frowned. “As much as I would like to believe that… _why_? Why would the old bastard want that?”

“Like I said, I don’t know,” you shrugged, deflating. “It doesn’t make sense, but it’s the only thing I can think of--”

“Shh,” Diego exclaimed, cutting you off as he sat forward, suddenly alert. 

“What--?”

“Did you hear that?” he whispered, leaning toward the open door, listening intently.

“No, wait, Diego,” you hissed as he pushed himself off the bed and stepped out into the hall. 

“Shit,” he whispered as he looked to his right. The sound of two shotguns cocking echoed through the hall, pulling you to your feet.

Two of Diego’s knives flew past your face as you rushed to the door, spinning end over end before ricocheting off of what appeared to be two large cartoon mascot heads covering the faces of the pair holding guns and striding down the hall towards you.

“[Y/N], c’mon!” Diego exclaimed, pulling you out into the hall and around the corner while your attackers were momentarily distracted. Guitar still in your hand you ran after Diego, pressing your back against the wall and catching your breath.

You heard their footsteps before they were right outside the room you’d ducked into. Diego caught your eye before nodding and you tightened your grip on the neck of your guitar. Without warning you stepped out of the shadows, swinging the instrument at the large man in the suit and bear-like mask. It made contact with his gut and he groaned loudly, the neck breaking and his gun clattering to the ground as Diego leaped at him, blades slashing. 

“Shoot them!” the man cried to his partner as he raised his arms in defense, engaging Diego in hand to hand combat.

“Get out of the way, dumbass!” the woman called back, her voice muffled by the pink dog mask obscuring her face. 

Diego kicked the man back into the wall and took off running, with you hot on his heels, dropping your ruined guitar to the ground with a pang of regret as the two regrouped. Leading them out into the living room Diego catapulted over the balcony, landing on the leather couch below as the pair open-fired. 

Instead of following him you circled around as the two made their way down to the first floor. Your attackers had effectively cut off his escape route, trapping him behind cover as they continued to fire at him. Thinking quickly, with a snap of your fingers you called forth your flames, and sprinting past loosed two small fireballs at the intruders, catching the woman’s sleeve on fire, while the man’s pant leg flared. You didn’t want to burn down the house, just give Diego a chance to get away while they were distracted trying to extinguish their clothes.

That was when Luther stepped out of the shadows, taking the woman by surprise and throwing her to the ground while Allison kicked the man’s gun out of his hands. Undeterred he grabbed her by the throat, but Diego was quicker, rushing in and throwing several quick jabs at his ribcage til he dropped her. Luther reappeared with a guttural yell, lifting Allison’s attacker easily and sending him flying out into the foyer to land next to his partner.

“Who the hell are these guys?” Allison cried looking around wildly at the rest of you. 

“Who the hell are these people?” the woman asked her partner from the black and white checkered tile.

“You’re welcome,” Luther interjected, eyeing Diego.

“I was doing fine!”

“We don’t have time for this!” you cried, glaring at them both, but they continued to argue until several bullets zipped past you, you forcing you all to duck. 

In the confusion you ended up splitting up -- you, Allison, and Diego all heading toward the kitchen while Luther took off in the other direction. 

“You wanna rumor this psycho?” Diego asked as Allison took a billiard stick to the face, grappling with the masked woman. Glancing up at him she wiped the blood from her lip. “I don’t need to, this bitch just pissed me off,” she muttered, turning quickly to intercept another strike.

“We just want the boy!” the woman in the mask called.

_ Five! _ Worry suddenly gripped you, constricting your stomach.  _ Why would they want Five? _

As Allison fell Diego jumped in. You hurried around the table to help her to her feet before returning to the fray. Seeing she was outnumbered the intruder turned and ran toward the stairs. Plucking a knife from the table you handed it to Diego.

“Get her.”

He threw the knife and you saw the woman trip up the stairs, crying out as the blade buried itself in the back of her leg.

By the time you returned to the foyer neither of the intruders were in sight, but Luther lay sprawled on the floor, struggling to get to his feet.

“Luther!” Allison cried, rushing to him; all of you putting your arms around him to help lift him. 

Before you knew what was happening Luther was pushing you all out of the way, sending you flying as the large wrought iron chandelier overhead came crashing down, landing directly on top of him. 

Glass shifted, clinking as it fell to the ground as Luther struggled once more to his feet, pushing the chandelier off him, his coat ripping in the process. For a long moment you all stared in shock at him as he stood, his ruined coat and shirt falling away to reveal what looked like the dark hairy torso of an ape. Luther watched all of your faces silently, breathing heavily, his eyes especially seeking out Allison before he turned and hurried up the stairs.

“Did you know?” Turning, you saw Vanya standing there, looking just as rattled as the rest of you.

_ When had she gotten here? _ She had blood running down her face from a gash across her forehead.

“No,” Allison answered, glancing back toward the staircase where Luther had disappeared, her gaze troubled. “No,” she repeated, as if she couldn’t believe it herself.

You looked around at the ruination around you, the senseless destruction of your former home, and a thought suddenly occurred to you. 

“ _ Klaus _ .”

Fear clutching you, you took off as Diego began to accuse Vanya of being a liability, not having the time to listen to another argument. Vaguely aware of Vanya storming toward the door you hurried back down the steps toward Klaus’s room.

“Klaus!” you called as you peered into all the rooms along the way.

“Klaus?” you asked as you skidded into his room, his door still open. Your stomach sank. He wasn’t there, but the signs of a struggle were obvious.

“ _Klaus_!”

———

Klaus was floating. Peaceful. Blissfully submerged in the dark bathwater he could finally escape. No worries to bother him, no voices hounding him, no guilt gripping him. For a moment, he felt free.

_ Klaus.  _

It was barely a whisper. A breath tickling the edge of his consciousness. He floated on.

_ Klaus KlausKlausKlaus. _

More voices, overlapping, growing louder, but he tried to shut them out. Ignore them.

_ KLAUS! _

Startled, his eyes flew open underwater and the faces swam into his vision, distorted, their voices screaming, too loud. Covering his ears was useless, the dead screamed on. 

With a deep gasp of breath Klaus broke the surface, jolting up, sudsy water spilling over the edge of the tub. Shaking as he struggled to catch his breath and forget the voices clamouring in his ears, he struck the water, frustration filling him. He couldn’t even get a moment to himself.

Sighing deeply he slicked his hair back and scrubbed at his face til he could breathe again, remembering the joint he’d left on the window sill. Drying off his face on the fluffy towel hung nearby he reached for his headphones on the ledge above, covering his ears and turning up the music, blessedly drowning the voices out somewhat. Placing the rolled joint between his lips, he lit it, taking several puffs til the end flared and smoldered, the cherry flickering brighter with each draw. 

As the soothing feel of the joint rolled over him Klaus finally smiled, moving his hands slowly in time to the music, rolling his wrists and swaying his head; the voices diminishing.

_ Now _ he could relax. Leaning back against the edge of the tub he let his eyes slip shut once more, losing himself in the music and the pungent smoke lazily twisting around his head.

When the bathwater began to chill he finally got out, his fingers nice and pruny by then, and wrapped a towel around his head and another around his waist. Lost in a world of his own Klaus danced his way back to his room, his eyes shut as he focused on the music, his head swimming pleasantly with his high.

The next thing he knew was darkness and he struggled, finding his arms and legs bound, and his mouth taped shut. A sudden light overhead made him wince, blinking rapidly, and then he was staring up into a pair of terrifying cartoon faces. The screams ringing in his ears were his own this time. 

———

“Ahhh, there’s nothing like a little stranglin’ to get the blood flowing, am I right?” Klaus gasped, chuckling as the woman loosened the garrote around his neck, watching him disgustedly as she went to collapse wearily on the edge of the bed. 

“What is so funny, you asshole?” her partner demanded, clearly irritated, standing to slap Klaus across the forehead.

“ _Ow_!” he exclaimed before giggling darkly, “Well, for one… you just spent the last ten hours beating me senseless... and you learned absolutely  _ nothing _ .” Klaus descended into a fit of breathless laughter. “I mean, nobody tells me shit. The truth is, I’m the _one_ person in that house nobody will even notice is gone.” 

_ Well, except for one. Hopefully _ , he thought.  _ That is, if she wasn’t too angry to still care. No, _ he quickly assured himself,  _ no matter how mad [Y/N] was with him, she would still notice and she wouldn’t stop until she found him. _

“You assholes kidnapped the wrong guy!” Klaus’s laughter was cut short again with another swift slap to the head. 

“Please make him stop. Please make him stop talking!” the large kidnapper cried, pacing.

“Let’s waterboard him,” his partner suggested, stretching a small towel over his face while the other grabbed a pitcher of water.

Of course, that didn’t work either, Klaus merely laughing them off as soon as it was over, gargling the water before swallowing loudly, smacking his lips.

“Ohhh I needed that. I was so… parched,” he exclaimed dramatically as the two groaned and walked away again, seemingly out of ideas.

As they moved away, arguing amongst themselves Klaus swallowed. A faint voice tickled the back of his mind and he shook his head. The voice didn’t go away. At least it wasn’t screaming. No, for the moment it was only a constant mutter. Sounded like… Russian?

“The withdrawal. It’s starting now, isn’t it? Must be,” Ben mused, crossing his arms as he leaned against the dresser in front of Klaus. “Otherwise, who’s the dead babushka?” he asked, glancing over toward the window, where the voice was coming from.

Klaus sighed, hanging his head; weariness creeping into his bones. He was sore, achy, exhausted, and had one massive headache that just wouldn’t abate -- the telltale signs of withdrawal, although being beaten by those thugs in masks for hours didn’t help matters either.

“I don’t know,” Klaus muttered, clenching his jaw, “but it’s driving me  _ crazy _ . The bitch won’t shut up!”

“Hey! Watch your mouth!” the large kidnapper called from across the room where he was conferring quietly with his partner. 

“Stay calm, Klaus,” Ben said calmly, obviously trying to soothe his brother, who was steadily looking more agitated as the seconds went by, his legs and arms jittery despite being taped to the chair. 

Footsteps announced his kidnappers’ return and Klaus felt a flutter of worry as the woman picked up his coat from the dresser. “Wait wait wait wait wait,” he muttered, “what are you doing? That’s mine. That’s my personal stuff.”

Suddenly the woman stopped rifling through his pockets, pulling out a small baggie of pills. “Ohhh? What do we have here?” she asked smugly, passing the drugs to her partner. 

“Hey! Be careful with that!” Klaus continued, fidgeting against his bonds. “It’s-it’s my… asthma medication,” he lied, lamely.

“Now we’re gettin somewhere,” the man in the bear mask exclaimed, throwing the pills on the disgusting green carpet and crushing them with the heel of his shoe, drawing a strangled cry to Klaus’s lips. 

He watched with horror as the large man threw several more of the pills to the ground to stomp on. Filled with frustration he managed to jump his chair off the floor, bouncing several times as he screamed for them to stop.  _ He  _ needed _ those! _

“Listen! I can… I can get you cash, amputee hookers, whatever!” he begged, trying to bargain. His protests turned to whimpers as the masked man pulled out the maurijuana laced chocolate bar, breaking off a piece and slipping it under his mask to eat, passing some to his partner.

“Are you gunna tell them that it’s  _ special _ chocolate?” Ben asked, watching, unimpressed.

“Not until they’re high as kites,” Klaus muttered back.

The Russian mumbling was growing louder, a buzz in his ears and he could feel the first stages of panic starting to set in.

“Klaus, be strong,” Ben insisted.

“This could all be yours for the low, low price of telling us everything,” the masked woman coaxed, waving the chocolate bar above Klaus’s head, catching his attention. 

“Okay… _fine_ ,” Klaus sobbed, blinking. Ben was gone. 

He took a deep breath, but his voice still shook slightly. “Look, I don’t know where Five is. I wasn’t lying about that. But I can tell you that he-he hasn’t been making much sense since he came back.”

“Elaborate.”

“He’s-- he’s been sitting in this van in front of a--a lab or something, made me help him get some information, and he’s looking for the owner of this eyeball. Like one of those fake ones.”

“That makes no sense,” the large man exclaimed, shaking his head. 

“Hold on, just hold on a second,” the woman mused, “tell us more about this eye and why it’s so important.”

“He said it had something to do with the apocalypse, or-or something.”

The two turned, sharing an unreadable look.

———

_ Klaus. Klaussss. _

The voices were growing louder and Ben was nowhere to be found.

Klaus whimpered in the dark. He didn’t want to be alone.

Those two psychopaths that had kidnapped him had stuffed him in the closet before they left, assumedly to head to the lab Five had been staking out with [Y/N] the other day… that _he_ had told them about. Klaus had no idea what they wanted with Five, but he hoped that wherever [Y/N] was, that she, at least, wasn’t with him. What if he had sent those two masked murderers straight to her? If she got hurt because of him...

_ Klaus! KLAUS! _

Slipping in and out of consciousness the voices overlapped, each scream startling him and he flinched, his own pathetic moans echoing in his ears. Suddenly he was sixteen again and back in the mausoleum.

_ “Stop, please! Dad, let me out!” _

_ He’d been thrown in the family crypt for years now, since he was thirteen, locked in until he could control his powers. He’d managed to avoid them much more now that he’d discovered getting high helped, however, when he ran out of drugs the voices always came back and he was sober for the moment, unable to get to his stash. _

_ The ghosts were always screaming, reaching out to him, their faces ghastly and distorted in the darkness and he shrank away from them, sobbing. _

_ “Klaus? Psst, Klaus!” _

_ Sniffling he looked up, his eyes swimming with unshed tears, but there she was. [Y/N] crouched by the bars of the mausoleum door, her face the most welcome sight in the world. _

_ “[Y/N]?” Klaus asked, his voice cracking, “What are you doing here?” _

_ “I came to keep you company, duh,” she whispered loudly, sitting down on the ground and snapping her fingers, calling a ball of flame to her raised palm. “Come here, hold my hand,” she said, thrusting her other arm through the bars and reaching for him. _

_ Klaus swallowed thickly and quickly scrubbed at his eyes before crawling over and taking her hand, leaning his shoulder against the wall. His emerald eyes sparkled in the firelight and he watched, ever fascinated by the flames and the way they moved, dancing over her skin without hurting her. _

_ “Are you okay?” she asked, ducking her head to get a better look at his face. _

_ “Yeah, I’m… fine… now,” he insisted, the voices of the ghosts still there, but muted, almost like when he was high, but not quite. _

_ [Y/N] smiled softly, squeezing his hand in hers. “I wish I knew how to pick locks, or else I’d bust you out of there and we could run away for the night.” _

_ “That would be nice,” Klaus murmured.  _

_ “Or if I had Five’s power I could just jump right in there to be closer to you.” _

_ “That would be even nicer,” Klaus mused, a hesitant grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “There is one thing I think I’d like to do, if you were in here.” _

_ “Oh? What’s that?” she asked, cocking her head, an interested smile playing on her lips. _

_ “Kiss you.” _

“Klaus.  _ Klaus.” _

Ben’s voice pulled him from his memories and his eyes shot open.

“Breathe. You’re in the worst of it now.”

Blinking the sweat out of his eyes Klaus looked around the cramped closet, the faint light from the room on the other side filtering through the slats in the door. He forced himself to breathe through his nose, willing his heart to calm. 

Suddenly the sound of a vacuum running filled the room, and though his mouth was taped shut Klaus screamed as loud as he could, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, desperation clutching him.

“She can’t hear you,” Ben exclaimed, but that didn’t stop him, his muffled groans getting him nowhere.

“You know the worst thing about being dead?” Ben asked suddenly, raising his voice to be heard. “You’re stuck. You can’t change, you can’t grow. That’s the  _ real _ torture. Watching your brother take for granted everything you lost and pissing it all away. Do you even realize how lucky you are? To have someone like [Y/N] care for you like she does? And how do you repay her?”

Klaus knew he was right. 

———

“You guys are scarier without the masks,” Klaus muttered as soon as they ripped the tape from his mouth, pulling his chair from the closet back out into the middle of the room.

That earned him, surprise surprise, another slap.

“That’s no way to say hello to your old friends, is it?” the man asked, unimpressed.

“Can’t we just call it a night? I already gave you what you wanted,” Klaus groaned, slumping forward, held upright by his bound arms. “Just, please…  _ please _ let me go.”

“Technically we want your brother. Is he here now?” the woman asked dryly and though Klaus knew she meant Five he glanced over toward Ben, reclining on one of the beds. 

“Uhh… you’re gunna have to be a little more specific than that,” he chuckled tiredly. 

Another slap.

“Ow! I  _ told _ you already. He’s not coming.”

“Well, Number Five knows now. We left him a message,” the woman said, and for a moment hope leaped inside him. If Five knew, then that meant [Y/N] knew. She would come for him. She  _ would _ . 

“And when he comes for you, we’ll be ready for him.”

His stomach dropped. If [Y/N] came here, she was in danger. It was a trap.  _ Fuck. _ The last thing he wanted was for [Y/N] to get hurt, or worse yet, _killed_ , because of him.

Turning off the lights and drawing the curtains they left him in the dark, and this time as he closed his eyes [Y/N] wasn’t waiting at the mausoleum to comfort him. 

He’d give anything to see her face again. Maybe, just maybe he could lose himself in  _ another _ memory, for a little while at least, if he thought hard enough.

_ [Y/N] giggled as she pushed him to the mattress, crawling over him and pressing her lips to his; already half undressed, the feel of her skin against his maddening. _

_ “Mmmm,” he moaned, his hands wandering, pulling her closer as his mouth worked against hers, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip, begging entrance. _

_ “Klaus!” she gasped, playfully feigning indignation as she pulled back, squirming in his grasp. He merely smirked up at her shamelessly, wriggling under her teasingly, his hands still planted firmly on the pleasant curve of her ass. _

_ “What are you gunna do about it?” he asked, raising his thick eyebrows in a challenge. _

_ “What  _ aren’t _ I gunna do, is the real question,” she purred, leaning close to nip at his earlobe, bringing a gasped groan to his lips before her lips trailed wet kisses along his jaw, her lips brushing his stubble before finding his lips once more. _

_ “Stay with me tonight,” he murmured against her mouth which promptly twitched into a smile. _

_ “Say please,” she said, pulling back to look him in the eye, want heavy in her gaze, along with something else… hesitance? For a moment she looked lost, as if she needed to be reassured that he wanted this -- wanted  _ her _ as much as she wanted him. _

_ “Please,” he replied, holding her gaze and her smile returned.  _

The Russian woman was back.

She stood in front of the female kidnapper, her flow of words not stopping, looking down at the masked woman with contempt in her eyes. Turning toward Klaus he noticed the blood pouring from the side of her head and the gaping bullet wound and he groaned, turning away. He just wanted to go back to the memory he’d just been reliving, not stuck  _ here. _

“Look at her,” Ben insisted, his voice urgent. “Look at how she’s looking at  _ them _ .”

Sighing, Klaus looked.

“She’s one of their victims. Maybe we can use this. Go on, talk to her. You haven’t been this sober since you were a teenager. You can do this, Klaus,” he urged. “If you learn their secrets, you can control them.”

Chewing his lip Klaus nodded slowly. “Uh, hi,” he whispered, pausing to clear his throat softly. “What’s your name?” he asked the Russian woman.

She turned to him, her eyes focusing on him. “Zoya Popova.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed, "What a lovely name. Can you… tell me what happened to you?” 

The kidnappers slowly turned to look at him, confused as to who he was talking to. Or maybe they just thought he was going crazy, but he persisted.

“Hey, if you don’t shut up, I’m gunna cut your tongue out with a grapefruit spoon!” the female kidnapper snapped and Klaus flinched slightly at her threat before straightening and staring her down.

“Zoya Popova,” he uttered.

That certainly caught their attention. 

“What did he say?” the man asked incredulously, gaping at his partner.

“Oh, she is  _ really _ pissed at you guys,” Klaus continued, laughing as the kidnappers watched him wide-eyed.

Soon the ghosts of all their victims were gathered around Klaus, clamouring to tell him their stories.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, please, for a second,” he muttered, trying to process all the information they were throwing at him. “Jesus, you guys are worse than the drugs.”

Suddenly his chair was pulled around and he looked up at them. “Which one are you, Cha-Cha or Hazel?” he asked the man.

“Hazel.”

“Jan Mueller. Remember him? Swiss Alps.”

“I remember,” the woman said, her eyes glazing over with memory. “Forward. Reverse.”

“Yeah, that’s it!” Klaus exclaimed, “And his wife… escaped down an alleyway,” turning back to Hazel Klaus smiled smugly, “He says to say thank you. He’s so grateful to you, Hazel, for having spared his wife.”

The two looked at each other, Cha-Cha frowning as Hazel began to look distinctly uncomfortable.

“You know, there may be hope for him yet. Don’t you think?” Klaus asked Cha-Cha.

His little show had the exact outcome he’d hoped for. As Cha-Cha shoved Hazel toward the bathroom, the seeds of dissent had been planted and Klaus deflated as soon as they were out of sight.

“Nicely done,” Ben insisted.

“Thank you,” Klaus replied, glad for once that his powers were actually of some use, and thankful for his brother’s help.

Deciding to push his luck he relayed a few more messages from Jan Mueller, calling them across the room, just to needle them some more. Soon though, Cha-Cha was striding across the room to tape his mouth shut once more, which was… not ideal.

However, as soon as she left, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her, Klaus jumped into action, as it were, scooting his chair closer to the outside door. When a shadow passed by the window he took his chance, screaming as loud as he could despite the tape, desperately banging his head against the table to catch whoever had walked by’s attention.

His head was throbbing, but it did the trick. Tears of joy rolled down as his face as the door slowly opened.

“Are you Diego’s brother?” the woman with the detective’s shield around her neck asked and he nodded desperately, hope filling him. “I’m Detective Patch, you’re safe now.”

Quickly he motioned behind him with his head, trying as best he could to warn her. As soon as she cut his bonds the bathroom door opened and Hazel pointed his gun out the door. Patch pulled her own gun, pushing Klaus out of the way and he dove to the floor behind the bed. 

“Police!” she called, “Drop the gun or you’re going down!”

“I’m coming out. Don’t shoot.”

As Hazel complied, dropping his gun and stepping out of the bathroom with his hands up, Klaus crawled toward the large vent in the wall, pulling the grate off, desperate to escape however he could. A large black briefcase sat in the vent and without another thought he pushed it in front of him as he struggling into the vent, worming his way through to the other side.

He heard the gunshot, but didn’t stop.

———

“[Y/N], pick up!” Diego’s words rang in your ear as you answered your phone. 

“Diego, what is it?” you asked, your voice heavy with exhaustion. You’d been out all night and all day frantically searching for Klaus everywhere. You knew it was nearly pointless to go off without even the slightest clue, but you had no idea what  _ else _ to do, and you couldn’t just sit around.

“Where are you?” Diego demanded, ignoring your question.

“I’m… I’m driving. I’m looking for Klaus. I’ve been looking everywh--”

“Listen, [Y/N], I know where he is! Meet me at this location!”

Familiar with the street you turned the car around, barely pausing to slow down first; the tires squealing on the wet pavement. Fear clutched at your stomach, you’d held it at bay all day, but now you wondered,  _ what if by the time you got there it was too late? _

By the time you and Diego ran up the stairs and down the hall, you found the door open.

“Klaus!” you called as Diego echoed you, glancing around the hall quickly before stepping through the door and freezing.

“Diego?” you asked faintly, your voice faltering as your eyes followed his gaze to the floor. 

Blood pooled around a body and for a moment your heart stopped, until you realized it wasn’t Klaus, it was Detective Patch... Eudora.

Diego rushed to her side, shucking off his gloves as he knelt next to her. “No, no, no, Eudora!” he sobbed, his voice cracking.

Covering your mouth with your hand, you gasped, tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as Diego flipped her body over, his wounded cries washing over you.

You knew her.  _ Known _ her. She’d been kind to you. And she’d been good for Diego. It had broken your heart when they’d split. And now she was dead… because she’d tried to help Klaus. You tried to swallow; feeling sick to your stomach. 

_ Klaus! _ Tearing your eyes from Eudora’s body your gaze swept the small room. Klaus was nowhere to be seen. A chair by the door caught your eye and you noticed the bands of cut duct tape and blood. Had he escaped? Where were the two that had attacked the academy the night before? Had they taken him when they left, after shooting Eudora?

Your head swam with questions, piling up one on top of the other.

The sound of approaching sirens pulled you from your thoughts and you rushed to Diego.

“Diego, we have to go,” you urged, sobbing, pulling at his shoulder.

He turned to look at you, his eyes lost.

“Diego!” you cried, shaking him. “I’m so sorry! We have to  _ go _ !”

He turned back to Eudora, tenderly cupping her face, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I’ve got to go, okay? I can’t be here when they arrive,” he murmured, his voice shaking. Reluctantly he got to his feet, grabbing his gloves before he let you pull him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I always hate writing action scenes, and I rewatched the episode like twice while writing it, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I also really enjoyed writing the Klaus scenes.
> 
> And yay for angst! Buckle up because more is coming in the next chapter.
> 
> As always comments are very appreciated! <3


	5. Number Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first stop in angst city.

[  _ Six to Eight Months Ago _ ]

_ I love you. _

Three little words.  Three little words that threatened to shake his life apart. 

It was like any other night -- they were were sprawled atop the mess of ruined sheets, [Y/N] curled around him, sharing their customary after sex cigarette and just talking. Her finger traced the line of his brows as her lips brushed his cheek and when her eyes fluttered shut he could feel the tickle of her lashes against his skin.

Everything was perfect… and then it just… slipped out.

“I love you, Klaus.”

He swallowed. Every muscle in his body went tense and his first overwhelming instinct was to run.

“I’ve always loved you.” Her words were dripping with sleep, half murmured, half slurred, and he wondered if she even knew what she was saying.

No, [Y/N] knew exactly what she was saying. She  _ never _ said anything she didn’t mean. 

And he’d known.

Klaus had always known she loved him, even back at the academy. How could he  _ not _ know? Every look, every touch was filled with it. But the worst part of all? It was that he  _ wanted _ it. He wanted so badly to be worthy of it, but he  _ wasn’t _ . He would always be nothing more than a burn out, a fuck up, and [Y/N] didn’t deserve that.

If what he felt for her was love as well, then the kindest thing he could do would be to set her free. Free to find someone better than him.

Although, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t tried, he _had_ , time after time, but she always came back, and he was weak, he couldn’t stay away from her, so this time, he would have to go someplace she couldn’t follow. This time he had to really be cruel. Hating himself, Klaus waited til she fell asleep and carefully, so as not to wake her, left. With a forced grin on his face he went to see his dealer and then, like always, he got high.

The drugs helped, not only with keeping the ghosts out, but suddenly his conscience didn’t feel so heavy anymore. When he got arrested he didn’t call [Y/N], he called Diego.

“Hey Diego! My favourite brother! So, uh, funny story, but I’m in jail  _ again _ !” he laughed, clutching the greasy phone receiver and eyeing the guard watching him. “Isn’t that - isn’t that funny? Could you tell [Y/N] that I won’t be coming back? They’ll probably send me to rehab again, so I won’t be seeing her for a bit. Thanks buddy!”

As soon as he hung up on Diego, still ranting on the other end of the line he’d expected to feel relieved, he’d done it, gotten away from her, like he’d wanted.

So why didn’t he feel relieved?  Why did it feel like he’d been punched in the gut?

Sitting in the holding cell he tried not to think about [Y/N] waking up alone, wondering where he was, or possibly even being awoken by Diego’s call, telling her what had happened. He tried not to think about how hurt she would feel, how disappointed in him…

Klaus bit his lip, ignoring Ben’s judgemental glare. _This was what he wanted_ , he reminded himself forcefully. This was what he  _ deserved _ .

Several days later he was back at Lakeshore Hills and no one was surprised.

He claimed his usual bunk, making himself comfortable when a couple hours later, Sean, one of the orderlies came by. “Visitor for you Klaus.”

“Who is it?” he asked warily. The last person he wanted to see, the one person he was dying to see, was [Y/N], and he knew if he saw her it would take nearly every ounce of willpower he had to keep pushing her away.

“Uh, says it’s your sister, Vanya.”

“ _ Vanya _ ?” Klaus asked incredulously, glancing over to share a puzzled look with Ben. Vanya was the last person he expected to see, but why not? As long as it wasn’t [Y/N] he was fine. 

He ambled down the familiar faded corridor to the visitors lounge and nearly stumbled when he saw who was waiting for him, his stomach dropping.

“ _ Really _ ?” he exclaimed, annoyed at himself for believing the deception, but not entirely surprised. “Vanya, huh? Gotta say, you look a little different,  _ sis _ .”

[Y/N] stood from the plastic chair she was waiting in, her face a neutral mask and Klaus took a hesitant step backward.

“Hi Klaus,” she said, not even bothering to flash a fake smile, her eyes boring into him, cold and unforgiving.

_ This is what you wanted _ , he reminded himself and Ben shook his head sadly.

“Hey [Y/N]. What, uh, what are you doing here?” he asked, adopting his usual charisma, though it wavered slightly.

“What am  _ I _ doing here?” she asked, “What are  _ you _ doing here, is the question. Because I really doubt it’s because you actually wanna get clean.”

Klaus shrugged. “No, not really, but it beats prison.”

“ _ Klaus _ ,” [Y/N] moved closer, her voice lowering. This close he could clearly see the pain on her face and a spike of guilt pierced him. “What are you doing?” she asked, “This isn’t sustainable. You know that, right? One of these times it won’t just be a trip to rehab, you’re gunna O.D. or get killed doing something dangerous just for a hit.”

“Yeah, well, if I’m dead I won’t have to worry about it anymore,” he said with an offhand shrug, flinching slightly at the fresh wave of pain in her eyes.

“Yeah well, I don’t want you dead, idiot,” she shot back, falling silent. “Is this… is this because of what I said? Is that why you left?” 

_ Okay, this is it _ , Klaus told himself.  _ Tell her. Tell her you can’t do this anymore. Tell her you don’t love her. That you never did. Tell her  _ anything _ to make her hate you, to give up on you. _

“I just… needed a fix, that’s all,” he said with a half shrug, avoiding her eyes.

_ Coward _ .

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t follow through, but it was enough, he thought as he watched her walk away, holding back her tears til she was gone.

———

[  _ Present Day _ ] 

He was back on the bus.

Looking around he could barely believe it.

The sun was shining and he could feel the warmth of it through the bus window. Any other day and it would have been perfect, but it did nothing to comfort Klaus. His lip trembled as he numbly let his gaze slip over his surroundings.

The man across from him gave him a strange look, but he didn’t care. He knew how he must look, covered in grime and blood, his eyes red and bloodshot, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. 

The normalcy around him mocked him and as soon as the bus stopped he got off, collapsing to the sidewalk, no longer able to hold back the sobs that wracked him. His hands shook as he looked down at the black briefcase in front of him. The damned briefcase that had changed his life forever.

_ It wasn’t fair. _

With a desperate cry, filled with pain and frustration, Klaus picked up the briefcase and threw it. It hit the ground with a spray of sparks, but he didn’t stop, screaming as he bashed it against a nearby bench again and again, until a thin stream of smoke began to trail from it.

Dave was gone.

But [Y/N], [Y/N] was still there. Hopefully waiting for him. There was still hope with her, and Klaus held onto that thought like a lifeline, in that moment needing to see her face more than any drug.

———

It had been a long night and you could only hope that Klaus was back at the academy, waiting for you.

Your eyes stung from crying, and you could barely stand, exhaustion weighing you down. 

As soon as you and Diego had gotten away from the motel he’d pulled off the road and you’d held him as he broke down. Part of you worried that the police might connect him to Patch’s murder; he’d taken off his gloves in the motel room, he’d left fingerprints, but you pushed the thought away as you did your best to comfort him.

Making a pit stop at Diego’s room at the gym he worked at you found Five and Luther.

“[Y/N]?” Luther asked, surprised to see you. “Where have you been?”

“Looking for Klaus,” you snapped, tired and irritated and still very worried about him. 

Your expression softened as you saw Five. “Are you okay? What happened after I left the other day?”

“It’s a long story, and we’ve run into another dead end.”

“Yeah well, I’m more worried about the two freaks that broke into our home. They killed my friend!” Diego cried, pointing a knife at Five before stalking away. You nearly went after him, but exhaustion pulled you down to the chair in front of you and you listened as Five told Luther about the apocalypse and his time working for a place called the Commission, which apparently the two masked assholes also worked for and were after Five.

Hearing the rest of his story about everything he’d been through to get back here to save everyone, your heart went out to him. Five had been through hell and back and now nothing was going right. You wondered if he would actually allow the others to help him, if things might go a little smoother.

It wasn’t until the sun had finally risen above the city that you, Five, and Luther returned to the academy, Five disappearing as soon as he stepped through the front door. The thought of collapsing anywhere and finally letting your eyes close was so tempting, but before you could even think about sleep however, your feet carried you past your room to Klaus’s where you heard voices.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Five hissed as Klaus spoke over him. “What do you  _ care _ ?”

“What do I care? I  _ needed _ that!” 

“Interrogation’s over, just leave --” Klaus called, his voice exhausted.

Five almost ran into you as he strode from the room, his face a thunderhead; he barely glanced at you as he brushed past and you turned to watch him as he went to his room and slammed the door behind him.

“Klaus?” you called as you hesitantly stepped through the open door.

“[Y/N]?” he asked, perched on the edge of his bed, fresh out of the bath and in clean clothes, his unruly hair still dripping, a damp towel clutched in his hand, and he froze at the sight of you. The look on his face was a heart wrenching mixture of hope and disbelief.

In that moment you didn’t care how exhausted you were, you didn’t care that only a day ago you’d been mad at him and barely talking. All that mattered was that he was safe and he was here.

Before you knew it you were across the room and in his arms, barely giving him time to jump to his feet, but as you wrapped your arms around his waist, pressing your face into his shirt he embraced you back just as fiercely after a moment of hesitation.

“[Y/N], you have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” Klaus murmured, his voice faint and the longing in it surprised you. He’d only been missing one night, though you supposed it had been quite a while since you’d held him like this. Plus, who knew what horrors Hazel and Cha-Cha had inflicted on him while they had him, and the thought sent a pang of panic though you.

Quickly pulling back, you took his face in your hands, your gaze quickly studying him. You didn’t see any obvious injuries, no lacerations or bruises, but that didn’t mean that they hadn’t hurt him in other ways.

Klaus did look tired though, bone tired, with dark circles rimming his eyes, standing out starkly against his washed out face. There was something haggard about him and a haunted look to his deep green eyes that you hadn’t seen since his times locked away in the crypt as a young teen.

“Klaus, what did they do to you?” you whispered, worry thick in your voice.

For a moment he looked confused, as if he didn’t know what you were talking about, before realization seemed to dawn on him. Taking your hands he gently pulled them from his face, but didn’t let go.

“Oh, you know, a little torture,” he replied, the levity in his tone clearly forced. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

“ _ Klaus _ ,” you exclaimed and his tired smile faded.

“It was just… a long night,” he sighed, “but the one thought that got me through... the night, was you,” he muttered, his gaze shifting.

Affection swelled in you for a moment and you wanted to kiss him,  _ badly _ , but you resisted. Now was not the time. “I looked for you all night,” you said instead, squeezing his hands between yours. Now that your relief had faded, exhaustion was swiftly taking his place. “I scoured the entire city searching for you.”

“You did?” he asked, his eyes pulling back to you. “I mean, of course you did. I had no doubt you were looking for me,” he insisted.

“By the time we got there we were too late…” you continued.

“We?” Klaus prompted.

“Diego and I,” you clarified. “It was… Detective Patch who told us where you were, but when we got there, you were already gone and she was… dead,” your voice shook as you remembered her lifeless body on the floor, Diego’s heart wrenching sobs pulling at you.

Klaus took a shaky breath, again avoiding your eyes.

Something about him was different, you couldn’t put your finger on it, but you didn’t think it was from his harsh treatment -- you knew how he was with pain, it didn’t really bother him much. This though, this was as if something had rattled him deeply.

“Klaus, are you sure you’re alright?” you asked, peering up at him.

“Yeah, I-I’m fine, just… tired,” he assured you. “I think  _ you _ should get some rest actually,” he insisted and your body had to choose that moment to crack a yawn.

“Yeah, sleep sounds… nice,” you murmured, right before your eyes slipped shut for a moment and your legs nearly buckled under you.

“Whoa!” Klaus exclaimed, catching you before you fell. “That’s it, you’re staying right here,” he announced, easing you to his bed.

As soon as your head hit the pillow your eyes drooped shut and you fought to open them. Reaching up, your fingers brushed Klaus’s sleeve and you frowned. He’d never had a tattoo there before. Your eyes were too bleary to really make it out and your concentration was slipping.

“Please… don’t go,” you managed to murmur, tugging at his sleeve. “I’m afraid I’ll blink and you’ll disappear again,” you admitted and Klaus’s eyes flitted away, but he lowered himself to the edge of the bed to sit next to you, and when you caught his gaze again you could have sworn there was shame there.

_ What did he have to feel ashamed of? _

You didn’t have time to think on it too long before sleep overtook you, Klaus’s somber face the last thing you saw.

Drifting in and out of one dream after another you jolted awake, the last image that stuck in your mind was fire, consuming everything -- the apocalypse, and though sweat covered your brow, you shivered. Klaus was gone and a sinking feeling of dread filled you --  _ had you only dreamed he’d been there? _

“Klaus?” you called as you pushed yourself up. Panic filling you, you stumbled out of his room and down the stairs, muffled voices drawing you. 

“What happened here?” Klaus asked, gaping at the ruined chandelier in the foyer, and the sound of his voice sent sudden relief washing through you.  _ You hadn’t dreamed him being back. _

“You look like shit,” Diego commented instead, striding toward the door.

“Why, thank you,” Klaus replied distractedly, “Where are you going?”

“Nope!” Diego cut in before he could say anything else. “I’m not giving you a ride.”

“But, you know I can’t drive --”

“Have [Y/N] take you,” he snapped.

“I can’t, she’s… she’s sleeping.”

“Where are you going?” you asked, walking down the stairs. Both men turned to look at you; Diego annoyed and Klaus nervous. “Were you gunna leave without saying anything?” you asked, a little hurt at the thought.

“No, I-I didn’t want to wake you. You needed the rest,” Klaus said, a touch defensively, his eyes not quite meeting yours. 

“Well, now that that’s settled, I’m leaving --” Diego muttered and you noticed the black case clutched in his gloved hand and you frowned, knowing exactly what he was up to.

“I’m coming too,” you said before Diego could get away.

“What, no--”

“Oh, perfect!” Klaus exclaimed airly, though he looked decidedly uncomfortable that you were coming along. “I’ll just go get my things. Two minutes!” he called as he walked away, Diego glaring daggers at you though he held his tongue.

———

You watched Klaus nervously from the backseat as he nursed his bottle of alcohol, his “things” he had to get before you’d left. He’d barely said a word as Diego drove, his face pressed to the cool glass of the passenger window, watching the streaks of rain stream by. Your stomach knotted tighter with each tense minute. Something was very very wrong and you had no idea what. Because for once Klaus hadn’t confided in you. 

“Well this is a first,” Diego spoke up, breaking the awkward silence. “My brother Klaus is silent.”

Klaus didn’t comment and Diego glanced at you through the rearview mirror, obviously as worried as you were.

“I think the last time you were this quiet was when you were twelve,” Diego reminisced, “you fell down the stairs, trying to run in Mom’s heels and broke your jaw. How long did you have to have it wired shut?” he asked, his eyes darting to Klaus hopefully.

Klaus sighed heavily. “Eight weeks.”

“That’s right. Eight glorious weeks of silent bliss,” Diego chuckled, though his laughter died off quickly when Klaus didn’t join in. 

You glanced between the two, biting the inside of your cheek, about to speak -- to make an attempt of your own to draw Klaus out of his shell when he spoke up suddenly.

“You can just drop me off here.”

Diego pulled over and Klaus got out without a word, not even glancing back.

“Klaus?” you called after him, as Diego asked if he was alright, but he was already stumbling through the rain toward the building you’d parked in front of, still clutching his half empty bottle of vodka. Turning, Diego shared a worried look with you and you both unbuckled your seatbelts.

“Why would he want to go here?” you asked, eyeing the words on the door.  _ Veterans of Foreign Wars. _ _ Was he even allowed in a place like this? _

“I don’t know,” Diego muttered, “but we’re gunna find out.”

Pushing open the door you followed Diego inside and soon found Klaus across the room standing in front of a wall of old photographs. Diego rested his hand on Klaus’s shoulder and as soon as Klaus turned, seeing who it was he sighed and turned back to the photo in front of him.

“Just, go away, please.”

“Not until you talk to us.”

Klaus’s shoulders tensed. “Is that a threat?”

“Hey, guys, this bar’s for vets only.” 

Turning, you grimaced, finding one of the veteran’s standing behind you, looking annoyed. Klaus didn’t turn around. “I am a vet,” he slurred. You and Diego both turned to look at him, frowning.  _ What was he saying? Was he drunk? High? _

“Really?” the man chuckled incredulously, glancing over at his buddies. “Where’d you serve?”

“None of your business,” Klaus replied, his voice strengthening. 

The veteran’s grin disappeared, the trace of amusement in his voice gone. “You got balls comin’ in here and pretendin’ you’re one of us.”

“Oh, I have every right to be here. Just like you.  _ Asshole _ ,” Klaus spat, slowly turning around to glare at the man.

_ Fuck. _ You gaped at Klaus as Diego stepped between him and the man, trying to deescalate the situation.

“Whoa, hey slow down, Marine, all right? My brother’s just had a few too many.”

“Diego…” you muttered, tugging at his sleeve, noticing the other veterans in the bar getting out of their seats and approaching.

“Let’s just call it a day, and we’ll be on our way. Okay?” Diego’s eyes quickly darted around the room; you knew he was counting the men, assessing the situation and already making a plan in case things went south. 

“Sure thing,” the vet answered, though he didn’t step down. “As long as you apologize.”

Klaus giggled and you winced. “You’re not helping,” you hissed, placing your hand on Klaus’s shoulder. He shrugged you off and continued to stare at the photo. Frowning and wondering just what was so important about that photograph, you leaned in next to him, squinting at the faces of the men pictured.

“What the fu--” you whispered, unsure if your eyes were deceiving you. Blinking, you looked from Klaus, back to the photo. No, it really _was_ him. _How the hell was it possible for Klaus to end up in that picture?_ _The caption said it was taken in 1968._

“Fine,” Diego said slowly, “I’m sorry. He’s sorry. We’re all sorry.”

“I wanna hear  _ him _ say it,” the man insisted, pointing past Diego to Klaus. 

Oblivious to what was happening behind you, you tried to make sense of what you were seeing. 

“No, he’s right Diego. I’d like to apologize,” Klaus said, pulling you back to the moment and the look in his eyes worried you as he turned to face the man. “I’m sorry that you are depriving some village of their  _ idiot _ !” he yelled, ducking swiftly as the man swung at him, popping back up and grabbing him by the vest to headbutt him.

Your mouth fell open. You’d never seen Klaus move like  _ that _ before. When had he learned how to fight?

Before you knew what was happening Diego jumped into the fray, and soon both brothers were taking on the entirety of the bar.

“Jesus fucking --” you ground out, your frustration giving way and you pulled Klaus back to throw a punch at the man he was now grappling with before the three of you ran out, seeing your chance to escape.

A million questions tumbled through your head as you bundled back into the car and Diego pulled away, Klaus laughing.

“You got a big mouth, you know that?” Diego exclaimed, glancing at Klaus.

“Oh wow, what a truly shocking revelation, Diego. Is everything a joke to you?” he asked, fishing in his coat for a baggie of pills which Diego promptly smacked out of his hand.

“Why are you putting this shit into your body?” he asked, “That shit is just weakness, man.”

“Yeah, well weakness feels  _ so _ good,” Klaus replied, sounding more like his old self for a moment before Diego slapped the back of his head and the two began to argue.

“What the fuck is the matter with you? And don’t tell me everything is alright because I saw you in there!” Diego cried. “You were crying like a baby!”

“Klaus?” you asked, finally speaking up, all the worry and fear twisting your gut bled through you, making your voice tremble.

Klaus stopped and glanced at you for a moment as if trying to forget you were still there, his shoulders tensing, the shame in his eyes back and stronger than ever.

“What the fuck is going on?” you asked, feeling tears begin to gather behind your eyes. “Tell me… please.”

“I lost someone, alright!” he exclaimed, drawing in on himself. “I lost someone… someone I loved.” 

Silence filled the car and Diego looked shocked, probably thinking about what it felt like to lose Eudora. You just felt numb.

“Cheers.” Klaus smiled coldly before swallowing one of the pills. 

“What was her name?” Diego asked before you could speak.

“ _ His _ name was Dave.”

It was like being punched in the stomach.

You felt like you were going to be sick. The reverent way Klaus said  _ his _ name stung and in that moment you’d rather suffer any type of physical pain than  _ this _ .

“We soldiered together in the A Shau Valley. That stupid briefcase took me there, but Dave helped me, kept me alive. He was kind, and strong, and vulnerable… and beautiful.”

Diego slowly looked over his shoulder at you, a helpless look on his face and something bitter and twisted awoke in you, welling up from some dark spring hidden deep within you and all you wanted to do was get away. Far, far away.

Now you knew why there’d been shame in Klaus’s eyes when he’d looked at you. He knew how betrayed you’d feel if you found out,  _ when _ you found out. He hadn't even been able to tell you one on one, to your face. You had to find out in this round about way and he wouldn't even look at you.   


“Hey!” Diego called when you opened the car door. You didn’t look back as you walked away. You  _ couldn’t _ . 

You’d loved Klaus for years but he’d pushed you away and then fallen in love with someone else. What was the point of saving the world now, you wondered, tears beginning to sting your eyes and rain running down your face. You knew you were being unfair, but right then you didn’t care. You  _ hurt _ , and you didn’t know how to make it stop. 

Behind you, you heard car doors open and then the faint sound of an argument.

“No, Klaus,” Diego exclaimed sharply, “I don’t think that’s a good idea right now. Stay here, I’ll go talk to her.”

If Klaus responded, you didn’t hear it and soon Diego was jogging up to you, but you didn’t stop or slow down.

“[Y/N], hey! Hold up! [Y/N]!” he cried, grabbing your arm to spin you around. Frustrated, you tried to pull away, but Diego’s grasp was stronger and without another word he pulled you in for a hug. Pressing your face into his shoulder the tears finally began to flow and he let you cry, like you’d let him the night before.

You could feel Klaus’s eyes on you, but you resisted the pull to look over at him. 

“It’s not fair, Diego,” you sobbed, shaking.

“I know, [Y/N],” he replied simply. 

“ _ I _ was the one who’s always been there for him, through everything.” Anger laced your words. “I would have gone to the ends of the Earth, I would have found a way to travel through time to bring him back. I would have gone through hell… and yet, he turned to someone else.”

“I know,” Diego repeated, squeezing you tighter. “I think it’s… complicated.”

You snorted, but let him speak.

“I think you should listen to what Klaus has to say. Not right now,” he added quickly at the look on your face, “After you’ve had some time to calm down. But [Y/N], if what Five says is true, we may not have much time left and… I don’t want you to end up like me.”

You shot him a confused look and he sighed. 

“Filled with regret. At least Klaus is still alive.”

You nodded slowly. As much as you hated it, Diego was right, and you didn’t want to give up on Klaus, not really. You would always love him and you owed him the chance to explain himself, at least. You just couldn’t right  _ now _ . Maybe in a day?

Pulling out of Diego’s arms you took a deep breath and scrubbed at the tears on your cheeks.

“Hey guys!” Klaus called and you both looked at him. He was pointing across the street at Griddy’s Donuts.

“I know that guy!” he insisted, pointing at the large man in a very familiar suit walking out of the donut shop.

Diego squinted, “That’s our guy,” he murmured, recognition dawning on his face.

“Yeah, that’s the guy that tortured me, along with this really angry lady!” Klaus exclaimed, flailing his arms in an attempt to get the two of you to hurry up.

Diego nodded, a small predatory smile spreading across his face. 

“You up for a little payback, partner?” Diego asked and you nodded. If you had something to focus on, a  _ mission _ , you might be able to make it through the day without breaking down again. 

“Fuck yeah, let’s go get ‘em.”

———

Okay, so even if you had something else to focus on, being in the same car as Klaus was harder than you thought. There was a tense awkward silence that not even Diego could banish. And every time you caught Klaus’s eyes seeking you out your stomach would knot. He looked like it was killing him not to be able to talk to you, to explain himself, but you persevered.

It wasn’t the fact that he had been with someone else that hurt -- it was that he could admit that he loved Dave, when he had actively ran from you when you’d told him you loved him.

Luckily at that moment Diego pulled up to the motel you’d followed Hazel to. “Stay here,” he muttered, getting out of the car and sneaking over to the car Hazel had gotten out of to plant a gps tracking device on the underside, so that if they left you could still follow them. Back in the car you waited, watching the motel room doors for any sign of them.

Klaus seemed to have given up on sneaking glances at you and was chugging his vodka. You could only imagine how much he was hurting, but every time you thought about talking to him, your stomach would knot even tighter.

“Ah, there they are,” Diego murmured and you scooted closer to the window, glancing up to see Hazel leave the room holding the ice bucket.

Diego nodded to you. “You ready?” You nodded in return before Diego glanced over at Klaus. “Klaus, stay in the car, okay?”

“What? Why can’t I come? This guy tortured me!” Klaus sulked.

“Klaus, just… stay in the car. I have a plan,” Diego repeated, pulling his knives and getting out.

Climbing the stairs you watched Diego’s back, ready to call your flames at a moment’s notice. He gave you the signal to stop as he reared back, ready to kick open the motel room door.

“So what exactly is the plan here, big guy?”

“Klaus!” you and Diego both hissed, jumping as he appeared behind you, a long suffering look crossing Diego’s face.

“The plan is for you to wait in the car,” Diego insisted.

“Yeah, well you also told me that licking a nine-volt battery would give me pubes,” Klaus replied and you rolled your eyes, not in the mood to put up with his shit right now. 

Diego grabbed Klaus, forcing him back toward the stairs. “For once, I need you to listen to me, okay? I need to keep you safe,” he hissed in his brother’s ear, shooting a quick glance at you that you almost missed, crossing your arms and turning away before you could meet Klaus’s eyes as they turned to you.

“Okay okay, fine,” Klaus relented and you didn’t turn back around until you heard him walk away, thankful for Diego intercepting. Even though he’d hurt you, the last thing you wanted was for Klaus to get caught in any crossfire and get injured. 

“Okay, let’s try this again,” Diego muttered, winking to you before kicking the motel door in. The room inside was empty and the screech of tires was the only warning you got before Hazel and Cha-Cha’s car sped by, a spray of bullets descending on you. 

Diego cried out, clutching his arm as he got hit, and before you could react Klaus sprinted toward you, pulling the both of you behind cover as the two Commission agents drove away. 

“See, glad I didn’t stay in the car now?” Klaus asked and you snorted almost forgetting for a moment that this was not like old times and this was not something you should be amused about. 

“They’re getting away,” Diego pointed out and the three of you hurried down the stairs to Diego’s car.

“Shit!” You were the first to notice that his tires had been slashed and Klaus kicked them several times until Diego looked around, trying to think of a plan B.

“Is this all part of your master plan?” Klaus asked wearily, leaning against the ice cream truck parked in front of the car.

“Shut up,” Diego muttered, looking around.

“Hey boys, how about this sweet ride?” you called. 

———

“There they are!” Diego exclaimed, pointing out the front window as you neared Hazel and Cha-Cha’s location, Klaus next to you driving the ice cream truck, which, you wondered had been the best decision seeing as he was not only high, but drunk as a skunk. 

“What are Five and Luther doing here?” you wondered aloud as Klaus turned to wave at them as you passed, a goofy smile on his face; the ice cream truck not slowing and Klaus laughing as the two agents were thrown back.

It seemed like for a moment you blinked, and then suddenly the truck was slamming into the back of Hazel and Cha-Cha’s car, throwing you forward, though Klaus held you in place. With one look at your tense expression he quickly pulled his arm away and you helped Diego off the truck, Klaus nearly falling down the steps.

Standing out in the middle of the deserted road you looked around, trying to regain your bearings. “Where’d Five go?” you asked, though no one was really listening to you, mass confusion reigning. Luther looked nearly as lost as you. It felt like something had happened, but you couldn’t put your finger on it.

“Hey come and get it!” Luther cried, seeming to remember what he was there for and throwing the briefcase in his hand away from the road, Cha-Cha scrambling after it while Hazel went in the opposite direction, fumbling with a gun, though it turned out not to be loaded.

“Hurry up and get in!” Luther exclaimed as you piled into his car. 

“What about Five?” you asked.

“Five can look after himself,” Klaus exclaimed, pushing you into the back seat and jumping in after you just as Luther pulled away. Turning, Klaus spared a moment to flip Hazel off before the two agents were left, quite literally in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really hoping that I'm not sounding too melodramatic, but ugh this and the next part are hurting my heart. And I'm afraid I'm not gunna give Dave/Klaus enough justice, because like it's very important to his character development, but also, this is a Klaus/Reader fic and I want them to be happy.


	6. The Day That Wasn't

You awoke to the sound of banging at your door.

“[Y/N], wake up. Family meeting.”

When you didn’t respond to Luther’s rather brusque wake up call he grasped the doorknob, sticking his head into the room. “Now,” he called impatiently.

Groaning, you extricated your hand from the mess of bedding to flip him the bird.

“Don’t make me come in there and pull the blankets off your bed [Y/N],” Luther grumbled.

“You try it and I’ll set you on fire,” you threatened.

“Alright, alright,” he relented, holding up his hands in surrender. “Just, hurry up, okay?”

Sighing as he moved down the hall to wake Klaus, you sank back down into your pillows, attempting to force the images of your nightmare out of your head. You’d dreamed of Klaus, fighting in a war, battered and bloody, surrounded by ghosts. But every time you reached for him he’d walked past you, clinging to another, a man whose face you couldn’t quite make out.

“[Y/N], I don’t hear you up yet!” Luther’s voice echoed down the hall and you practically growled as you sat up, ripping the blankets aside.

“I’m fucking _up_ , Luther! _Jesus_!”

As you dressed and shuffled toward the bathroom you caught the tail end of Luther and Klaus’s conversation. 

“Yeah, sounds like a real rager, but my schedule’s chock full,” Klaus sighed wearily, sounding as exhausted as you felt.

“Yeah, no time for that,” Luther interrupted dryly, “world’s ending in like, three days.”

As soon as Luther strode away Klaus stood, freezing when he caught sight of you. “So, uh, family meeting, I guess,” he muttered, “you coming?” he asked hesitantly. 

After the events of yesterday and the bombshell he’d dropped on you you had barely said a word to him, even when he’d knocked on your door late last night, hoping to talk.

“Yeah, just gotta, uh,” you motioned toward the bathroom behind him and he gave a small start.

“Oh, right. Sorry. Guess I’ll see you downstairs..."

———

“Three days?” Allison exclaimed as you all gathered in the sitting room once more.

 _Deja vu,_ you thought grimly, settling on the couch next to Diego, his arm in a sling. How many more 'family meetings' were you going to have to endure?

“Yeah, that’s what Five said,” Luther insisted with a sigh.

“The old bastard did mention something about the apocalypse,” Klaus mused from the floor and you grudgingly let your gaze flick to him, though every time you looked at him your stomach knotted. “He just failed to mention how soon.”

“No he didn’t,” you scoffed without thinking, drawing everyone’s eyes to you and flinching when you caught Klaus’s, quickly looking away. “At the time he said seven days, and we’ve wasted four of them,” you spat, crossing your arms over your chest.

“That’s _if_ we can even trust him,” Allison cut in and the look you threw her was disbelieving. “I mean, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but Five’s a little --” she whistled, miming the sign for “crazy”.

“Our little psycho,” Klaus muttered and you wanted to scream. _Did no one but you believe him?_

“Well, he _was_ pretty convincing,” Luther cut in, taking you by surprise. You could barely believe it, but for once you and Luther actually agreed on something. “I mean, if he weren’t trying to stop the apocalypse then those lunatics wouldn’t be chasing him.”

“That’s why they’re after him?” Diego asked, his brows furrowed.

“What did Five even see in the future?” Allison cut in and Luther looked supremely uncomfortable, definitely avoiding your gaze and you frowned.

“Well… apparently, we were all working together… to stop it,” he answered disjointedly, as if he were trying to avoid lying outright, but not including the entire truth either, his eyes shifting anxiously.

“Yeah, that was the _jist_ of it,” you deadpanned, giving him a level look; sarcasm radiating off you in waves.

The obvious panicked expression he wore at your words quickly disappeared as he stood and began to cross the room, avoiding the others’ confused stares. “Okay. So, here’s the plan. I think we should go through Dad’s research --”

“Wait, what?” Allison exclaimed on the heels of everyone talking over each other, telling him to hold up. 

“What _actually_ happened the first time around?” Klaus asked, looking from Luther to you, since it was obvious you knew the whole story as well. 

“Yeah, what are you not telling us?” Diego insisted, leaning forward. Luther stilled, glancing around at each of them in turn, resignation settling in. “Spit it out big boy, or I’m sure [Y/N] will.” 

Looking down at his coffee cup, he sighed. “We died,” he muttered, quickly bringing the cup to his lips.

“What was that?” Allison demanded, her eyes going wide.

“He said, we died,” you answered, your eyes flicking to Luther.

Silence filled the room and everyone gaped at each other, moments before they all began talking over each other, asking you and Luther questions.

Shaking your head you leaned back against the couch and closed your eyes. You were too exhausted and bitter to be doing this right now. _Where was Five?_ you wondered angrily. He’d disappeared during the middle of the shootout yesterday and he still wasn’t back. A sinking feeling in your stomach told you it would be nearly useless without him here.

Soon however the others had talked you into coming to the bar where breakfast was laid out and you suffered through their endless arguing as they continued to ply you and Luther with questions about what Five had told you about the apocalypse.

“Hey.” Vanya’s soft voice cut through the chatter and everyone cut off, turning to look at her and the stranger trailing behind her. “What’s going on?” she asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

“...It’s a family matter,” Allison spoke up reluctantly when no one else seemed to want to.

“A family matter?” Vanya scoffed. “So, you couldn’t bother to include me.” The man at her side gave you all a disappointed look that made you bristle. _Who the fuck was this guy?_

“No, it’s not like that,” Luther exclaimed quickly, “We were --”

Vanya merely shook her head before turning to stalk off, Allison hurrying after her. “Vanya wait! I’ll fill you in later, when you’re alone,” she said pointedly, lowering her voice, her eyes darting to the stranger, hovering nearby.

“Please don’t bother,” Vanya cut in, her voice sad, but sharp. “And I won’t either.”

Allison’s face fell. “Vanya, that’s not fair.”

“ _Fair_ ?” Vanya scoffed. “I have been left out of _everything_ for as long as I can remember. And I used to think it was Dad’s fault, but he’s dead. So it turns out you’re the assholes.”

You looked down at the bar, a heavy silence filling the room and you could feel the uncomfortable tension in the others as well, all studiously avoiding Vanya’s fiery glare.

“Ouch,” Klaus muttered and you glanced up in time to see Vanya walk out, the man with her giving you all one last disappointed look. Strangely at the last minute you could have sworn his frown turned rather smug, but he was gone before you could get a better look. Allison seemed rooted in place, the rebuke hitting her the hardest.

“Guys, I’m going after Vanya, I need to explain --”

“No, there isn’t time,” Luther insisted, pulling Allison up short. “We still have to figure out what causes the apocalypse. I mean, there are loads of possibilities…”

You sighed, pulling the bottle of vodka from behind the bar to surreptitiously add to your glass of orange juice as Diego rolled his eyes and Klaus rested his face in his hand, leaning wearily against the bar, his eyes darting to you when he thought you weren’t paying attention. As you brought the glass to your lips, his eyes followed longingly and you briefly wondered if he was staring at your lips or merely wanting a stiff drink as well.

“I’m thinking this has to be about the Moon, right?” Luther continued, Allison looking at him like he’d lost his mind. “Dad had to have sent me up there for a reason. I mean, I was giving him daily updates on the conditions, I sent samples. So the first thing we need to do is find his research.”

“Hold on. Hold the phone,” Klaus spoke up, interrupting Luther. “We all died fighting this thing the first time around, remember?”

“Klaus, shockingly, has a point,” Diego added with a shrug, “What gives us a win this time?”

“Five,” Luther answered simply. “Last time we didn’t have him. This time we’ll have the full force of the Umbrella Academy. That’s what we need.”

“Except Five isn’t here,” you muttered, downing the rest of your glass.

“I’m going after Hazel and Cha-Cha,” Diego announced over Luther as he tried explaining Five’s absence. “If I’m gunna die, I need to know I killed those bastards first.”

Shaking your head as Diego left, you poured yourself another glass, this time with no juice and tilted it back. Everything was crumbling around you.

Klaus stood from where he’d been sitting and looked to you, hesitating, as if he wanted to say something. When you merely focused on the bottle in front of you, not meeting his gaze, he set his shoulders and turned, walking away without a word.

“Klaus? Klaus!” Luther called until he turned dramatically, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Yeah, sorry!”

“You giving up on the world too?”

Feeling his eyes on you again you squeezed yours shut, trying to fight down the wave of fear and self loathing that was threatening to pull you out to sea. “Yeah, pretty much, mmhmm,” he answered as if at a loss for words.

“So, that’s it? You’re cool with us all dying in three days?”

You couldn’t bring yourself to look at him. So instead you emptied your glass for the third time, past caring that you were drunk and it wasn’t even nine am.

Without another word Klaus turned and left, following Diego, leaving Luther staring helplessly after him. “I can’t believe it. It’s just us…” he muttered, turning to look at you and Allison, who tensed, rising from the bar stool. You could see the conflicted look on her face as she slowly turned toward him. “Oh please, not you too,” he begged, seeing the same look in her eyes that you had and knowing exactly what it meant.

“I need to book a flight back to L.A. If this happens, I have to be with my daughter. And you said it yourself, we need the full force of the Academy to even stand a chance. I’m sorry Luther.”

You watched Allison leave too. There was no hope. No one else seemed to care, so why should you? It wasn’t like you could have what you wanted anyway. So what was the point?

Luther finally turned to look at you, one last shred of hope in his eyes before you shook your head sadly. “We’re fucked,” you said simply. He watched you walk out, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

_Some leader._

———

Ambling around the mansion after Luther’s disastrous attempt at rallying the Academy, the nearly empty bottle of vodka in your hand, you were unsure exactly what you were looking for, if anything, when you heard Klaus and Diego’s voices. Stopping outside the door you frowned, listening.

“That’s it, tighter.”

“If I see a boner, I’m out.”

 _What the fuck?_ Peaking around the door frame you quickly pulled back. 

“End of the world and you wanna get sober all of a sudden?” Diego asked slowly as he continued to wind the rope around Klaus’s shoulders. “Don’t get me wrong, man, good by you. I just would have thought you’d wanna pop every pill on the planet at a time like this.”

“Oh, the thought did cross my mind,” Klaus sighed, “but, there’s something I need to do. Someone I need to see.”

Closing your eyes, you swallowed, suddenly feeling sick and wishing you hadn’t just had a breakfast primarily consisting of booze, though you knew that wasn’t the reason you felt like you were going to throw up.

“Is this about conjuring Dave?” Diego asked hesitantly.

You wanted to leave, but couldn’t seem to make yourself move; numb as you listened to Klaus tell Deigo about his time spent in Vietnam. His time spent with _Dave_.

“Well look at us, loggin’ in some quality bro time before the end of the world.”

“Yeah, might as well,” Diego muttered. 

A thought had wormed its way into your mind as you’d been standing there and even though it was probably the worst idea you’d ever had in your life, you’d already decided and turning on your heel you stalked away with a purpose, the rest of Klaus and Diego’s conversation falling away behind you. 

“Everyone I like is already dead, with the exception of [Y/N],” Diego continued, putting the finishing touches on the knot securing the ropes around Klaus, who flinched at the name. “You know, maybe after you talk to Dave, you should talk to _her_.”

Klaus snorted. “You think I don’t _want_ to talk to her? I’ve been dying to since I got back, but I think she’s made it clear I’m the last person she wants to talk to right now.”

“You hurt her, bro,” Diego pointed out gently.

“I know,” Klaus replied. Diego had expected him to get defensive, but he only sounded defeated. “I know,” he sighed, hanging his head, “I don’t regret meeting Dave… I just regret that it led to hurting [Y/N].” He sighed again, shaking his head.

Diego clapped him on the back before moving to leave the room, stopping in his tracks as Klaus whined suddenly.

“What?” Diego asked, turning around.

“I need to pee.”

———

Leaving the academy you didn’t have to go far to find Klaus’s usual dealer, hanging out in a seedy back alley a couple blocks away. It shouldn’t have been that surprising to you, but buying drugs really wasn’t that difficult after all. All you’d had to do was say you knew Klaus and flash a little money and the man was happy to oblige.

Around the corner you emptied the two brightly coloured pills into your palm, staring at them. Taking a deep breath to still your nerves you quickly threw the pills back, swallowing before you had the chance to chicken out. For a moment panic seized you and you doubled over, gagging, nearly forcing the pills back up, but stubbornly you straightened, leaning back against the wall and closing your eyes, waiting, wondering how long it would take for the effects to kick in.

Apparently, not that long.

It was as if someone had flipped a switch inside you, turning your senses up to one hundred -- colours were brighter, everything was sharper, and you were floating. You just had to get used to the swimming sensation in your head which made walking a little difficult, but damn did you suddenly feel good. It was as if your worries had been muted and even the idea of the apocalypse was a distant memory.

Buoyed, you walked, well more like skipped back to the academy, nearly tripping up the steps. By the time you returned to the room Diego had tied Klaus up in, you were practically giddy. “Ooooh, kinky,” you exclaimed, studying Klaus from the doorway with a smirk, “shoulda asked me to help, you know I’m good with rope,” you pouted, swaying slightly as you approached.

“[Y/N]?” Klaus asked, his expression brightening at the sight of you before his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Klaus,” you replied, tilting your head.

He looked awful. A pang of guilt spiked through you before getting swallowed up again.

“Not to sound rude or anything,” Klaus said, watching you warily, “but, uhm, how much have you drank this morning [Y/N]?”

“Ohhh, I finished that bottle off with breakfast,” you mused, circling him.

Klaus’s frown deepened. “Uh, huh… y’know I’ve seen you drunk more times than I can count, this is different…”

You nodded, a large grin spreading across your face. “You’re right, this _is_ different. I can see why it's so addicting.”

Suddenly realization dawned on his face and Klaus’s eyes widened. “[Y/N], are you… _high_?” he asked, gaping at you in disbelief.

“Bingo, give the man a prize,” you giggled.

“How? Where did you even --?” he asked, one question on top of the other.

“I know where your favourite dealer hangs out, Klaus,” you pointed out and he groaned. 

“What did you take?”

You half wondered if he was going to ask if you had any left, but he didn’t. You shrugged. “I dunno, I just asked him for your usual.”

Alarm flashed across Klaus’s face and he began to struggle uselessly in his bonds, attempting to scoot his chair closer. “You know I’m not usually one to judge, [Y/N], but what were you thinking? Who are you and what have you done with the [Y/N] I know?” he asked, his tone bordering on incredulous.

“Wanted to see what it’s like to be Klaus for a day.” You shrugged again. “Being a bit of a hypocrite, aren’t we?”

“[Y/N], this-this isn’t _you_ ,” he insisted, the quiver in his voice making you hesitate.

“You heard Luther, the world is ending in three days, so why not?” you asked, barking a bitter laugh. “You always talk about how _good_ it feels, and I _need_ to feel good right now,” you argued, slipping your arms around yourself, wishing they were his. You could tell he had no reply to that and he hung his head.

“B-besides,” you continued, “I figured it’d be better this way. I don’t want to get in the way of you seeing Dave.”

Klaus’s head snapped up, the unspoken question plain on his face.

“I overheard you and Diego. The only reason you wanna get sober _now_ is to see... _him_.” The venom in your voice was sharp and Klaus flinched.

“That’s not… _entirely_ true,” he insisted weakly.

“No, it’s fine. I get it,” you replied hollowly. “It’s whatever, you gave up on saving the world too.”

“[Y/N]...” Klaus whined, “that’s not fair.”

His words brought you up short. “Yeah, well, y’know what else isn’t fair?” Pausing, you forced yourself to glance back at him from the door. “Giving your all to someone and then realizing they didn’t actually want you like you want them…”

“[Y/N], that’s not --!”

You quickly turned your face away, swiping at the stray tear that had escaped down your cheek before walking away.

“[Y/N] wait!” Klaus bellowed after you, desperation lacing his words. “Come back! Please! [Y/N] listen to me! [Y/N] --!”

You knew you’d been cruel, but as you stumbled down the stairs, pursued by Klaus’s cries and the sound of his chair scraping and thudding across the floor, numbness embraced you and you knew the drugs were doing their job -- it didn’t hurt nearly as much as it should have.

You didn’t know where you were headed as you once again left the academy and scooted behind the wheel of Reginald’s old car. Again, not the best of ideas, but you’d made it this far already and your high had made you more reckless than usual, past caring what might happen to you.

The first stop you made was to a club you'd never been to. It wasn't exactly your scene, but why not? There wasn't much time left, so might as well give it a try. The pounding driving house music was nearly deafening as you slipped through the door and out into the press of bodies on the floor. The music pulsed through you and as you danced, not particularly well in your inebriated state, but it felt good to move and grind against the strangers around you. Turning you found the first person nearby and slung your arms over her shoulders, pulling yourself closer, needing to be held. She smiled at you before she kissed you and you felt your body react subconsciously. When she pulled back her green eyes made you stumble, thinking of another pair of green eyes and you pulled away, holding your head. Dizzy, and suddenly overwhelmed by memories you stumbled from the floor.

Before you knew it you were back outside, your head killing you. The first convenience store you saw you ducked inside, eyeing the attendant at the counter warily. As he was helping another customer you shoved a couple snacks and a tallboy of beer into your jacket and carefully snuck back toward the front.

“Hey!” Apparently you weren't as sneaky as you thought. Chased by the angry cries of the cashier you hurried out the door and jumped in the car, speeding away.

Without really knowing where you were going and beginning to sober, you cracked open the beer and drank it as you drove farther from the city center. A few times your vision swam dangerously and you had to swerve to avoid the handful of parked cars though you laughed it off, desperate to find humour in something.

When you finally slowed, turning down a familiar quiet street, you realized where you’d brought yourself.

“Shit,” you murmured as you parked, staring at the house before you. The drugs were wearing off and you found yourself wishing for another hit. Getting out of the car you stood on the curb.

Someone had rebuilt it.

Fumbling a cigarette out of the pack in your pocket you brought it to your lips, lighting it absently. 

It wasn’t _exactly_ how you’d remembered it, but the house that now stood in its spot was jarringly similar and a strange aching filled your chest.

Memories were strange -- some coming to you easily, while others were fainter. Over the years time had stolen some memories completely, making room for new ones and suddenly this place felt incredibly foreign to you. You’d grown up here, but now it was someone else's home. It wasn’t yours any longer.

 _You don’t belong here anymore_ , you thought. 

So where _did_ you belong? To the Umbrella Academy?

 _They_ were a family, you’d only come along later. You already had a family, a father.

But still, you’d belonged there, hadn’t you? You may not have ever seen the others as your siblings, but you still belonged with them -- though after the events of the morning it was hard to still believe.

Your thoughts slipped to Vanya. Number Seven. When you’d first arrived at the academy you’d tried to bond with her, hoping to use your shared interest in music as a connection, but she’d avoided you like the plague. It wasn’t until you’d read her book that you finally understood. She’d resented you from the beginning and nothing you could have done would have changed that.

To her, you’d arrived and just like that, just because you had powers, you were automatically accepted, though _you’d_ never seen it that way. You’d had to earn the others’ trust, forge bonds that they already shared from growing up together. However, these bonds still meant something to you, and you didn’t want to lose them in three days time.

 _What am I doing?_ you wondered, looking down at your hands. Getting high? Hurting Klaus? Running away? He was right, this _wasn’t_ you.

Why were you here? You’d find no answers in the past; there was nothing for you here any longer. You may have risen from the ashes here, but the Academy had molded you, and now they needed you more than ever and you’d be damned if you were gunna let them break apart now.

Reginald Hargreeves’ voice rang in your ears. “Your fire, your determination is your strongest quality, Number Eight. Never lose that drive!”

As twilight gave way to night you got back in the car and turned toward home, toward the people who needed you. You had to make things right -- with Klaus, with the others, with the world. 

———

“Hold on. Hold the phone,” Klaus spoke up, interrupting Luther. “We all died fighting this thing the first time around, remember?”

You blinked, looking around at the others gathered around the bar, the remnants of breakfast scattered before you. _Wait, what?_

“Klaus, shockingly, has a point,” Diego added with a shrug, “What gives us a win this time?”

Looking around you felt the strangest sense that you’d been here before, that you’d experienced this already. _But that was ridiculous, right?_

With a crack of electricity a familiar blue light filled the center of the room, obscuring your vision before dissipating just as suddenly, leaving Five standing before you while everyone jumped back.

“The apocalypse is in three days,” he announced, snatching Allison’s cup of coffee and downing in several gulps. “And the only chance we have to save the world is, well, _us_.”

“The Umbrella Academy,” Luther nodded.

“Yeah, except with _me_ this time, _obviously_.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter;;; so hopefully it was enjoyable.


	7. The Day That Was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a little carried away and this chapter ran a tad bit longer than the others. /shrug emoji  
> There's a lot of Klaus content in this chapter, though and so far it has been one of my favourites to write (though I'm every excited for the next one as well :3)  
> Enjoy!

“Five, are you alright? Who did this to you?”

Five looked like he’d been through a minefield, his face smudged and his blazer singed in spots, but he waved away Luther’s concern. “It’s irrelevant,” he declared off-handedly, turning to fix the five of you with a stern look.

“The apocalypse is in three days, so if you all don’t get your sideshow acts together and get over yourselves, we’re screwed. Who cares if Dad messed us up. Are we gunna let _that_ define us?”

Glancing around at the others’ faces you could tell that Five’s speech had rallied them somewhat. For the first time in days you felt… hope.

“And to give us a fighting chance to see next week, I’ve returned with a lead,” Five announced smugly. “I know who’s responsible for the apocalypse. I know who we have to stop.”

 _That_ certainly got everyones’ attention and Five reached in his pocket, pulling out a small piece of paper which he handed to Allison. As she unfolded it everyone crowded closer, attempting to get a glimpse of the name. 

“Who the hell is Harold Jenkins?” Diego asked and five sets of eyes fixed on Five.

“I don’t know… yet,” Five admitted, tossing his empty coffee cup across the room. “But I do know he’s responsible for the apocalypse. So we have to find him, and we have to find him fast.”

“But, how is he connected to what’s gunna happen?” Luther asked.

“I don’t know,” Five repeated tensely.

“Wait, so you just know his name?” Diego cut in. “That’s it?”

“It’s enough,” Five argued.

“But there’s probably dozens of Harold Jenkinses in the city --”

“Am I the only one who’s a bit skeptical here?” Allison asked, speaking over Diego. “I mean, _how_ exactly do you even know all of this about what’s-his-name?”

“ _Harold Jenkins_ ,” Five repeated, barely restrained annoyance slipping into his tone as he answered. 

You listened once more as Five explained to everyone the purpose of his former employer, the Temps Commission, and then went on to recount _how_ he’d intercepted the message from them before the others’ erupted into a myriad of questions, all trying to talk over each other, arguing back and forth.

“Oh my God,” you groaned, sliding down in your chair and running your hand down your face. “We don’t have time for this.”

“Do you have any idea how insane this sounds?” Allison cried and Five frowned.

“Do you know what else is insane?” he asked, scowling, “I look like a thirteen year old boy. Klaus talks to the dead and Luther thinks he’s fooling everybody with that overcoat. Everything about us is insane. It always has been.”

“He’s got a point there,” Klaus chimed in.

“We didn’t choose this life, we’re just living it. For the next three days, anyway.”

The others shared a glance before finally nodding, swayed by Five’s words. 

“Alright, let’s get this bastard,” Allison exclaimed, pushing off from the bar.

“You had me at Gerald Jenkins,” Diego admitted with a shrug.

“ _Harold_ Jenkins,” Five corrected.

“Whatever. I’ve already lost two people this week, I’m not losing anyone else,” Diego said, glancing around. When his eyes fell on you, you smiled encouragingly.

“And Luther?” Five asked as Diego strode off for the door.

“Yeah, uh, you guys go. I’m gunna stay and go through Dad’s files. I still think this has something to do with why he sent me to the Moon.”

“Seriously?” Diego asked, “Now you wanna make the end of the world about you and Dad?”

“No,” Luther countered, “ _Watch for threats_. That’s what he told me. You think that’s a coincidence? This all has to be connected somehow.”

“No, we should all stick together,” Allison exclaimed, watching Luther with alarm as Five groaned. 

“We don’t have time for this!”

“Klaus, come on, you’re with me,” Diego prompted, motioning toward the door.

Klaus looked up and glanced around at everyone, a somewhat dazed look in his eyes before he focused, his gaze lingering on you longer than the others. “Oh, I-I’m good. I think I’m gunna sit this one out, actually. I’m feeling a little under the weather, so…” he muttered, pushing himself up from his seat. Your first instinct was to follow him -- he really _didn’t_ look very well. As he stepped past you, he paused, opening his mouth as if to say something before shaking his head slightly and continuing for the stairs.

“What about you, [Y/N], you comin’ with?” Diego asked, swinging his attention from Klaus’s retreating back to you.

“Tempting though it sounds… there’s something I need to take care of here first,” you explained, watching Klaus disappear, impatient to go after him. “You guys got this, right?”

“Really?” Five asked, rolling his eyes. “Is _that_ what’s most important right now?”

Diego shook his head ruefully, “Don’t listen to Five, [Y/N]. Go get ‘im,” he said, pitching his voice low, for your ears only while throwing you a knowing look.

“Thanks Diego,” you whispered before turning to Five. “Oh come on, you can’t tell me that if you and Dolores had a big fight you wouldn’t want to make up with her before the apocalypse.”

Five didn’t answer, but the scowl on his face told you you were right and he just didn’t want to admit it.

“Just be careful, _okay_?” you called instead as they headed for the door, Allison hanging back, silently willing Luther to come with them. 

As soon as the others were gone you left Luther heading toward Hargreeves’ office before you took a deep breath and began climbing the stairs, going in search of Klaus. After Five’s pep talk you’d decided you had avoided him long enough and it was time to make this right. You were still hurt, but you wanted Klaus back, you wanted your best friend back. No matter what had happened between you, you didn’t want to face the apocalypse without him.

Cresting the stairs you saw him, leaning against the wall outside your bedroom door, as if waiting for you, as if he hoped you would stay behind.

“Klaus?”

He jumped at the sound of your voice. “Oh! [Y/N], I didn’t realize you… were staying as well,” he mumbled sheepishly, scratching absentmindedly at his arm. He was still wearing his army vest and Dave’s dog tags, and he looked like an absolute wreck.

“Uhmm, d’you think we could… talk?” he asked and you nodded.

“Yeah. I think I’m ready to,” you answered and the flash of hope that crossed his face made your heart skip a beat.

Stepping into your old room, you hesitantly lowered yourself to the edge of your bed, fighting the urge to shift closer as he joined you.

“So,” he began, awkwardly, his gaze slowly traveling the posters on the walls; looking slightly lost, as if he hadn’t really expected to get this far.

“So,” you repeated, as unsure as Klaus on how to start. _Maybe the beginning would be best?_ “What exactly happened after you opened the briefcase?” you prompted.

“The briefcase, right,” Klaus muttered, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

You listened as he recounted how one moment he’d been on the bus home and the next, suddenly, in the midst of the Vietnam war without a clue as to what exactly had happened or how. Reaching for the dog tags around his neck, _Dave’s_ dog tags, he told you how he’d met Dave and how he’d kept Klaus alive, helping him adjust.

Your stomach clenched as the knot of jealousy in your heart lashed out. “Why didn’t you just use the briefcase again to get home? Why stay so long?” you asked, your voice less steady than you would have liked, afraid of the answer you might get.

“Oh gee, you don’t think I didn’t try that?” Klaus snapped defensively, wilting as soon as the words left his mouth. “I wanted to, but I had no idea how the damn thing worked. I was terrified of breaking it, or using it and ending up even farther from home. I figured it was better to stay put while I figured it out and…”

Klaus sighed, trailing off and dragging his hand down his face, studiously avoiding looking at you.

“I didn’t _mean_ to fall in love with Dave.”

You recoiled, wondering if you’d ever be able to hear that name without your stomach dropping.

“Was it a lie then?” 

Confusion crossed Klaus’s face. “What d’you—?”

“You told me when you got back that the one thing that got you through it, was me.”

Lifting your chin, you confronted him, your lip trembling slightly despite your best efforts at keeping your face set.

“No, _no no no no_ , that… that _was_ true,” Klaus exclaimed quickly, shifting toward you, almost as if he wanted to give in and touch you, his hand twitching. “There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you.”

“Tell me then, was the only reason you came back when you did because Dave died? Were you planning on coming back at all?”

Your words hit him hard and he flinched.

“Of course I was planning on coming back! That’s…” Klaus fumbled for the words he wanted. “I just wanted a little more time with Dave. It felt like I was being torn in two, [Y/N]. I never meant to hurt you,” he insisted. “That’s the last thing I ever wanted.”

“You’ve hurt me before,” you muttered, glancing away. “Did you mean to _then?”_

Klaus swallowed.

Watching his nervous hands, you chanced a peek up at his face — his brow was scrunched in concentration as sweat beaded at his temple, and the corners of his mouth turned down as he chewed his lip.

“I never,” he paused for a deep breath, “I never believed I was good enough for you. You know? You always believed in me, unconditionally, no matter how many times I fucked up, no matter how much I didn’t deserve it. _That’s_ why I pushed you away. I was scared,” Klaus explained, his voice cracking.

“How could I be what you deserved when I knew I was gunna fuck it up sooner or later and-and possibly lose you forever? I couldn’t stand the thought of that. It was easier just to run away and get numb,” he mumbled, a shaky breath passing through his parted lips as he glanced over his shoulder, as if looking to someone for support.

“It was you _and_ Dave that got me through,” he finally said. “You were always on my mind, and Dave… Dave was wonderful. He was… kind of a lot like you, actually. And being with him made me realize something…”

“Realize what?” you asked, eyeing him askance as you tried to process everything you were hearing.

“Do you think it’s possible to love two people at the same time?” Klaus asked, though he didn’t give you a chance to answer. “Because I realized I’d always loved you even though I couldn’t admit it and I still loved you even while I loved Dave. But now, I’m not afraid to admit it anymore… I mean, I am a little,” he amended with a shaky laugh. 

“But I mean, I don’t know _what_ I was so afraid of. You’ve seen me at my worst and yet you stuck with me anyway. I was the biggest idiot for pushing you away.”

“Klaus,” you murmured and he looked up at you, his dark rimmed eyes large and misty with unshed tears. Clasping his shaking hands together he pressed on.

“With this whole end of times thing looming I-I really don’t want to lose you again. [Y/N], I want to be with you. That is, if I haven’t completely screwed myself out of any chance of that…” he mumbled in a rush, his eyes darting to you hopefully.

When you didn’t speak, Klaus began to sweat in earnest, his hands fidgeting even worse now.

Speechless, all you could think of were three words.

_He loved you._

All this time he’d loved you. Meeting Dave hadn’t changed that.

“So, uh… what do you say?” Klaus asked anxiously, breaking the silence. “Can I have a second, or wait, what would it be this time? Third, fourth? Oh fuck, I don’t know -- do I get another chance? I wanna do this right this time.”

A small smile slipped across your face and you reached over, taking his hand.

“I want to be with you too, Klaus, no matter what happens.”

“ _Really?_ You sure?” he asked, almost disbelieving, watching your face as if waiting for you to change your mind.

“Of course I’m sure!” you whispered fiercely.

“Well, that’s a relief,” he exclaimed in a rush, the tension bleeding from his body. “Because you don’t wanna know what plan B entailed --”

Cutting him off, you kissed him, leaning into him, your hands coming up to cup his cheeks and after a moment the shock wore off and his lips moved against yours, his hand resting on your waist before deciding to pull you closer.

“God I missed that,” he murmured before kissing you again, barely pausing to breathe.

“I missed that too,” you admitted, the familiarity of it soothing, and Klaus didn’t hesitate to pull you into his lap, his arms snaking around you as his tongue sought yours, exploring your mouth eagerly.

Suddenly you realized something, the telltale signs falling into place and you pulled back, ignoring his whine of protest as he tried to chase your retreating lips. “You’re going through withdrawals,” you observed.

“Ahh, yeah… you noticed that, did you?” Klaus asked sheepishly. “I thought about, I dunno, giving sobriety another try,” he mumbled, half shrugging, and a grin tugged at your face.

“Oh?” you asked, pressing your forehead to his.

“Yeah, but don’t get the wrong idea, I mean, it isn’t because I wanna be some goody two shoes or anything.” 

“Of course not,” you commented in mock seriousness.

“With the ol’ apocalypse a-coming, I thought y’know maybe I should get on that thing Luther asked me to do _days_ ago.”

“What thing?” you asked, having completely forgotten; the last few days having been a blur that felt like years now.

“Oh, you know… chatting with dear old dad,” he said, making a face. 

“Oh _that_ thing,” you laughed.

“Plus, I… wanted to maybe look up a few other people as well…” Klaus admitted hesitantly. “And I thought, y’know, I want to be better, for you.”

 _Dave_ . You supposed you didn’t blame him for wanting some closure. It still stung though, slightly. _He loves you_ , you reminded yourself forcefully, and you would support him, no-matter-what. Like always.

“I think that sounds good,” you said, caressing his cheek with your thumb, watching as the worry melted from his gaze. “And I’ll help you however I can.”

“Yeah, but _first…_ ” Klaus mused, a cheeky note entering his voice as he nudged your nose with his, “I think we should pick up where we left off.” 

His eyes flicked back up to yours and a shiver raced through you. 

“Mmmm, I think you may be righ--” Your words melted to a soft moan as Klaus’s lips found yours again, cutting you off.

Giving in and snaking your arms around his neck, you contented yourself with shifting closer, drawing a soft sound from his throat as he kissed you slowly, relishing every caress as if he had all the time in the world and he wanted to fill it with simply kissing you.

A loud crash from below pulled you up short and you jumped slightly, Klaus tightening his grasp on you to keep you from falling as he looked around wildly.

“What was that?” he asked, his eyes slightly wide.

“I was just gunna ask you that,” you answered, snorting softly. “Maybe we should go investigate.”

Klaus looked reluctant, torn between wanting to keep kissing you and sating his curiosity. “Oh, alright,” he relented, loosening his grip on your waist so you could stand, helping him to his feet as well. Slipping your hand in his, the two of you ventured forth to investigate the origin of the sound. The only people left in the house, besides you, were Pogo and Luther, and you wondered if Luther had found anything helpful in his moon research.

Surprisingly you found him back at the bar, hastily sloshing whiskey in a glass before gulping it down.

“Luther?” You asked, gaping at him as Klaus gasped incredulously. 

“Are you drinking?”

He downed one glass and poured another, bringing it to his lips desperately.

“Holy shi--” Klaus laughed, barely believing his eyes. “Holy shit, you’re drunk! And you busted into Dad’s liquor cabinet. He’s gunna be so pissed.”

Luther stumbled forward, no trace of amusement on his face. “Get him. Get him, already! I need to talk to him!”

“Whoa, hold up, I told you already. I can’t right no--” Klaus began before Luther cut him off, grabbing him by the throat and forcing him backwards.

“ _Luther_!” you cried, watching in alarm as he pushed Klaus into one of the pillars, easily lifting him off the ground.

“You little shit!” Luther growled as Klaus fought for breath, struggling in his grasp.

“Let. Him. Go!” you exclaimed, flames jumping to your hands without thinking before you sent them licking up Luther’s coat sleeve.

Crying out he jumped back, instantly releasing Klaus and you quickly killed the flames, falling to your knees at Klaus’s side as he fought to catch his breath, coughing.

“Jesus Christ, Luther, what the fuck?” you exclaimed, rounding on him.

“He needs to answer to me for what he did. For sending me up there. I sacrificed _everything_ for him, my entire life,” Luther explained, his voice husky with emotion and you suddenly felt very sorry for him. You knew all the regrets he must have, all the things he gave up when he chose to stay behind when the rest of you left.

“Oh hey, no no no, just relax, okay,” Klaus murmured, trying to soothe Luther, ushering him to a chair nearby where he plopped down heavily. You slowly sat down next to him, gently laying your hand on his arm.

“I was gunna try again, soon,” Klaus insisted, “I mean, I can’t promise I’m clean enough yet, but just...”

Luther, still holding the glass of whiskey, brought it to his lips and tipped it back, nearly downing the rest of the glass.

“Whoa, hey now, come on, that’s enough of that,” Klaus exclaimed, and you helped him wrest the glass out of Luther’s large hand.

“It’s okay, just go,” Luther murmured wearily, his head lolling and you shared a worried glance with Klaus. You’d never seen Luther like this before and from the look on Klaus’s face, neither had he.

“Wh-why don’t we find the others?” Klaus suggested, “I’m sure Allison could help.” 

“I don’t want her… I don’t want them to see me like this,” Luther protested weakly. “Besides, you know I’d just hold them back. What they’re doing is too important.”

“What are you talking about?” you murmured, patting his arm.

“Yeah, you’re our Number One!” Klaus said, jumping in. “O Captain! My Captain!” He exclaimed, sitting on Luther’s other side.

Luther looked between the two of you, chuckling softly before his laughter turned to sobs. As he rested his head against Klaus’s shoulder, Klaus threw you a panicked look, unsure how to comfort his bereaved brother. Reaching across Luther’s broad shoulders you hugged him from one side as Klaus took your cue and embraced him from the other side.

“You know, Diego was right,” Luther slurred, lifting his head to look at Klaus and then you, “Dad sent me up to the moon because he couldn’t stand the sight of me.”

“Oh no, Luther, that’s not…” you sighed, unsure if it were true or not. Reginald Hargreeves was a man whose motives were often impossible to read, and who knew why he really sent Luther up there?

“Dammit,” Klaus muttered, “Dad was such an asshole right to the end.” You nodded, unsure what you could say that would help and silence fell for a moment. “You know… if there’s anything… [Y/N] or I can do…” Klaus offered awkwardly.

“I wanna be like you,” Luther said suddenly, “I wanna do whatever it is that you--”

Panic crossed Klaus’s face again. “No, no no, no, you don’t, that’s-- No. Absolutely not,” he argued.

“Yeah, yeah I do,” Luther insisted. “Come on, Klaus. You always seem so carefree, and I just-- I need it.”

“Luther, no,” you said, trying to get him to look at you. It felt as though you could speak from experience that this was a bad idea, though that was strange, since you’d never done drugs before, but you had seen Klaus’s struggles and you knew how hard it was going to be for him to get clean.

“Trust me,” Klaus said sternly, “You don’t want that. You _don’t_ want that. What you need to do is sleep it off. You’ll feel better in the morning.”

Watching Klaus be the responsible one for a change made your heart swell with affection and pride and he threw a small grin at you past Luther before patting the big guy’s shoulder reassuringly.

“Fine. I’ll go by myself then,” Luther muttered, abruptly pulling away and getting to his feet.

“ _What_?” You and Klaus exclaimed in tandem, jerking upright.

“No no no, Luther I can’t let you--!” Klaus called, skidding in front of him and throwing his arms wide, attempting to block his way out of the room, until he was thrown back, sliding across the floor on his back.

“Luther, _please_!” You exclaimed, stepping in to try your luck, hoping you might be able to dissuade him, but he knocked you away as well; Klaus scrambling to cushion your fall.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked quickly, worry lacing his features as you lifted your head, gingerly touching where it’d made contact with the floor tiles.

“Yeah, I think so,” you muttered, “are you?”

Klaus sighed deeply, “yeah, but, uh, we just lost Luther.”

You groaned, pushing yourself to your feet and helping Klaus up as well. “I guess we better follow him, then. Someone’s gotta track him down and stop him before he does something he’ll definitely regret tomorrow.”

“Yeah,” Klaus sighed, stumbling to his feet, his hand still in yours. “Not exactly what I had hoped to spend the afternoon doing.”

“Well, let’s just put those plans on hold for a bit and we’ll get back to them after we fetch Luther?” you suggested, heading for the door.

An incredulous grin tugged at Klaus’s face for a moment before he followed you. “All the more reason to get this over with quickly.” 

———

Quickly, as it turned out, was not the appropriate word to describe the wild goose chase Luther led you on. And as the sun set Klaus was beginning to look rather the worse for wear. Sweating profusely he paused to double over once again and you hung back, hovering worriedly. 

“Klaus, you’ve got this,” you murmured, rubbing his back encouragingly.

“No, this is pointless,” he sighed wearily, straightening. “Aaah, I think I’m going home. I’m so dope sick,” he muttered, clutching his stomach.

“What? But Luther needs us,” you insisted helplessly. 

Klaus shook his head and turned to shuffle back the way you’d come. He seemed not to hear you, almost as if he were listening to someone else and you wondered if he were beginning to hear the ghosts again.

“You know I could just walk through you right?” he muttered, chuckling darkly, and you wondered who he was talking to. His tone hinted that it was someone he was familiar with and a thought occurred to you, perhaps foolishly hopeful that it might be Ben. After several feet Klaus turned in exasperation. “He could be anywhere right now, doing God knows what!”

“Klaus?” you asked and he gave a start, as if forgetting for a moment you were there as well. “Who are you talking to?”

Closing his eyes he shook his head ruefully and for a moment you weren’t sure if he’d actually heard you. “ _Ben_ ,” he finally answered absently, “and he is being _insufferable_ right now.”

 _You knew it._ A million questions burned in you, but you held off, aware that now was not the best time to be plying Klaus with your queries.

“Y’know, maybe this is what he _needs_ right now,” Klaus argued, throwing his arms wide as he glanced from you to the empty patch of sidewalk not far from you. “The big guy needs a life, and tonight he’s out experiencing the real world!”

“ _He’s not ready for it!_ ” Ben exclaimed.

“That sounds like an excuse to make your conscience feel better,” you pointed out and Klaus scowled. 

“Jesus, the two of you _still_ sound alike,” he grumbled before raising his voice. “No, it’s not just an excuse! And really, who _is_ ready for the real world? Was I? Was [Y/N]? Were _you_?”

Glancing over at the spot Klaus kept talking to, you wished more than anything you could see Ben as well right then. He’d always been your partner in keeping Klaus in line and even though it seemed he still was, it would make it a whole lot easier if you could hear what he was saying and interact with him.

Klaus seemed to recoil, instant regret crossing his face. “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorryyy,” he whined. “I know you weren’t ready to… die violently at a young age.” His voice dropped and he rubbed his hand over his face. “Ohh, sobriety isn’t easy,” he groaned. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Folding your arms, you waited. You could tell this conversation was important, but damn did it look strange only seeing one side of it.

“It’s not my responsibility -- I didn’t sign up to save him!”

“ _You’re right. You didn’t. But if you were in trouble, there is nothing in this world Luther wouldn’t do to save your scrawny little junkie ass._ ”

“Dammit…” Klaus sighed, looking skyward before returning his gaze to you. “Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you’d be agreeing with everything he’s saying,” he muttered and you grinned, moving closer.

“I’m sure I would,” you agreed, resting a hand on Klaus’s arm. “Ben’s right, Luther needs us right now, and we’re all he’s got at the moment. He would be there for us--”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, he’d save our sorry asses,” Klaus cut in, pouting. “I can’t do this alone…” he murmured, the plea in his eyes plain. 

“You don’t have to do this alone. I’m here with you,” you assured him, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze. “Come on, let’s keep looking.” 

———

“We’ve been to seven bars, three strip joints, and a laundromat,” Klaus listed off, his shoulders slumped as he dragged his feet next to you. “Luther’s not here. Can we go home _now_?”

“Not yet. Hold in there just a little longer, Klaus.”

“ _Would he give up on you?_ ”

Klaus sighed and you slipped your arm around his, hoping the physical contact would bolster him, letting him lean against you. As you rounded a corner a burst of obnoxious drunken laughter met your ears. “Oh my Goddd, that was the biggest hairiest guy I’ve ever seeeen.”

You and Klaus instantly stopped, turning to gape at each other. “Luther!” you both exclaimed simultaneously.

The rave inside was in full swing and the bass thrummed shockwaves through you, almost too loud in your ears and you kept a tight grasp on Klaus’s arm as he stumbled next to you, trying to cover his ears. Dancers in neon colours with glow sticks bounced and gyrated to the beat, as you pushed through the crowd. 

The entire ordeal was designed to assault your senses and you swung your head, straining your eyes, peering through the dark room and press of sweaty bodies for a sign of Luther. _He shouldn’t be too hard to spot._

Klaus groaned next to you and you gave his arm a squeeze. Disorienting enough as it was for you, you couldn’t even begin to imagine how much worse it was for him at the moment. 

“God, this is torture!” he exclaimed and you barely heard him over the pounding house music, stopping for a moment to get a grip of your surroundings.

“Holy shit,” you muttered in sync with Klaus, and unbeknownst to you, Ben, as you finally found Luther, dancing shirtless in the midst of the dancefloor as if he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Come on!” Klaus cried, pulling you forward and you hurried after him.

“Luther!” you both cried as you neared and his gaze swung to you, his eyes lighting up with recognition.

“Brother!” he cried, excitement crossing his face. “[Y/N]!” Without warning Luther bent down, scooping the pair of you into his arms to lift off the floor in a bone crushing hug. “Isn’t this amazing?” 

As he set you back down you staggered into Klaus, who barely caught you before you fell. “Yeah,” Klaus replied distractedly, his eyes darting around, “We really need to get you home. Come on.” 

“Home?” Luther shouted over the music, pulling away from Klaus. “This is my home now!” Out of nowhere some woman came to dance with him, throwing her arms around his neck and he grinned widely. “Hey, Klaus! Have you ever had one of these?” He asked, holding up a brightly coloured pill and you saw Klaus’s adam’s apple bob slowly as he focused on the drug, the struggle visible in his eyes and you quickly threaded your fingers through his, squeezing his hand _hard_. 

“Yeah,” he answered with difficulty and you suddenly wanted to punch Luther.

“I’ve never felt so alive! But I’m so thirsty!” 

Luther dropped the tablet into Klaus’s hand and his eyes widened. _Oh, you definitely wanted to punch Luther._ However, before you could react Klaus tossed the pill away into the crowd. 

“Why’d you do that?” Luther asked, his brows drawing down and Klaus looked just as consternated.

“I have no idea!” he called back, frustration lacing his voice and you could see the way his eyes darted toward the ground that he was searching for the pill.

“Stay strong, you don’t need that,” you said, leaning in close to be heard over the music. “Don’t give in to temptation, Klaus. I’ve got you.”

Breathing heavily he nodded, turning to look at you and instantly you knew something was wrong. Fear crossed his face and his eyes shifted, as if looking at something past you before darting away, seeing something you couldn’t see and you wondered if it were the voices of the dead, or something else… 

Whimpering he nearly fell, scrambling away from the dancers crowded around you and you quickly ushered him away before he sank to the ground, pulling you down with him. 

“Klaus,” you exclaimed, worry gripping you and you reached for his arms, trying to block out the scene around him with your body. “Klaus, focus on me, stay with me, okay? I’ve got you,” you repeated, and he clutched at you, pulling you closer as if desperate to hold onto something. Wrapping your arms around him, you tried to comfort him as he began to sob, covering his ears again against the music.

Before you knew it though, Klaus was pulling away from you, his gaze focused across the floor and you snapped your head around to see what he was looking at. _Shit_.

“Klaus!” you called desperately as he began to crawl away from you, hyperfocused on the pill several feet in front of him. 

By the time you caught up to him, weaving through the dancers in your way he was bent over, the drug clutched in his hand, sobbing and you dropped to your knees at his side.

“Klaus, give me the pill. Please. I know you don’t want to do this.”

He tensed as you touched his back, but you didn’t pull away. “Klaus, I believe in you,” you murmured, leaning over him to rest your forehead between his shoulder blades. When he shifted, making to sit up, you pulled back, helping him to his feet. He was still clutching the pill, but he looked at you as if you were his lifeline, his other hand reaching for your hand and you let him take it. He looked ready to speak when someone pushed past you, hitting you with their shoulder and you turned, recognizing the man that had been dancing with the woman that was now fawning over Luther. He turned back to smirk at you before heading toward Luther, three buff looking fellows trailing behind him.

“Oh, shit,” you muttered. 

“Luther!” Klaus called, looking down at the pill in his hand once more before tossing it away with an exasperated huff. You couldn’t help the grin that pulled at your lips, pride swelling in your chest as Klaus pulled you after him, ducking and weaving through the crowd to get back to Luther.

With a shout Klaus let go of your hand, throwing himself at the jealous boyfriend and holding on for dear life as he tried to get Luther’s attention.

“Klaus!” you cried, unsure what to do. With him on the man’s back you couldn’t get a swing in without potentially hitting him in the process. Before you could react however, the man threw Klaus off him and he collapsed to the ground, hitting his head hard.

“ _Klaus!_ ”

———

When Klaus opened his eyes he knew something was wrong. 

Instead of the flashing lights of the rave he was met with open sky and a sparse canopy of trees overhead. Frowning, he got to his feet and looked around at the forest around him. Everything swam before him in washed out tones of grey -- the only colour he could see for miles were the bright sunny hues of his tank top.

“Oh,” he exclaimed, noticing a young girl with long hair and a sun hat on a bicycle approaching and he waved at her to get her attention.

“Almost didn’t see you,” she commented, somewhat snidely, as she stopped her bicycle in front of him. “You blend in so well around here, so pale and all. They don’t have any sun down there?” she asked and Klaus frowned.

“Down… there?” he asked slowly, confused. “Where _am_ I?”

“Where do you think?” the girl replied, a bored look on her face.

“I’m not sure,” Klaus mused, glancing around, “I’m agnostic, so…”

“Doesn’t really matter,” the girl cut in, irritation lacing her words, “you can’t stay here.” 

“Why not?”

“To be blunt, I don’t really like you all that much,” she answered, rather rudely.

Klaus snorted. “Yeah, me neither.” He thought for a second, realizing something. “Wait a minute… aren’t you supposed to love all of us?”

“Ugh, just hurry up, okay? Time is flying,” she cut in, looking off to her left impatiently. “He’s waiting for you.”

Klaus’s grin faded as he followed her gaze. “Who is?” he whispered.

She merely pointed. 

Hope swelled in Klaus’s chest and his grin returned, wider than before. “Dave?”

The little girl didn’t respond, but he didn’t care. Taking off into the woods he hurried for the building she’d pointed at. Now if only [Y/N] were here, he could introduce them. As much as he wanted to speak to Dave himself, he wanted the two of them to meet as well. He knew they’d hit it off; they were so alike. He wanted so badly for the two people he loved the most to be with him.

“Dave?” he exclaimed, bursting through the door, finding himself in an old timey barber shop. Looking around, his heart sank. The room was empty. Sighing, he looked around, finally taking a seat in one of the barber chairs. Suddenly a smock was being draped over him and a warm towel covering his face.

“What in God’s name took you so long?” 

Instantly recognizing the voice and the no nonsense bark to it, Klaus slowly pulled the towel from his face. “Dad…”

“I expected my son, who can conjure the dead, to have brought me forth _days_ ago!” Reginald Hargreeves snapped.

“Oh. Yeah, well, you see… it’s complicated,” Klaus sighed. “You know, I-I tried, I--” before he could finish, Hargreeves began slathering shaving cream over his face, dabbing the brush over his lips to shut him up.

“You were poisoning yourself,” the old man cut in angrily.

“Well, what do you expect? You’d just died. I was… beside myself with grief,” Klaus bullshitted. 

“Don’t you dare try to use me as an excuse for your weakness.” Hargreeves continued preparing his face for a shave, his expression as severe as it always was in life. 

“Oh well, yeah, you had _nothing_ to do with it,” Klaus shot back sarcastically. “Locking me in a mausoleum with corpses when I was thirteen? No, you’re right. It’s irrelevant.”

Eyeing the straight razor positioned hovering over his cheek, Klaus jerked back. “Ah-ah-ah-ah, careful Dad.”

“Don’t worry. You’re already dead.”

“Oh…” Klaus breathed, more confused than ever. _But if he was dead…?_ A thought suddenly hit him and his stomach knotted. _[Y/N] was probably beside herself with worry right about now._

“You children like to blame everything on me,” Hargreeves mused as he began shaving Klaus’s face.

“Well, you were a sadistic prick. Not to mention, the world’s worst father.”

“I just wanted you to live up to your potential,” Hargreeves explained matter-of-factly. “You especially. I would have thought spending so much time with Number Eight, some of her drive would have rubbed off on you,” he sighed, “You’re my greatest disappointment, Number Four. You only scratched the surface of what you’re truly capable of.”

“Wait, wait, wait,” Klaus murmured, his eyes rolling toward his father. “What… what potential?”

“Instead, you pump yourself full of poison, because you’re afraid,” Hargreeves continued as if he hadn’t heard Klaus. “Afraid of what? The dark?”

“Oh please, come down from your high horse there, dear papa,” Klaus muttered. “You never had our best interests at heart. Just look at your precious Number One. Luther found all the unopened letters he’d sent you. He knows you sent him up to the moon for nothing.”

Hargreeves paused suddenly. “That was foolish of me.” For a moment Klaus thought he actually cared, turning toward him slowly, astonishment in his eyes. “I should have burned it all.”

Klaus couldn’t keep the disbelieving laugh from bursting from his lips. “That’s your takeaway? Oh, wow. Yeah, of course it is.” 

Hargreeves frowned, roughly turning Klaus’s face toward him to drag the razor down his other cheek. “Not an ideal solution, I’ll grant you that. But I knew that the world would soon need him, need all of you, and I had to do what was necessary. Is he okay?” he asked, unexpectedly.

“Do you care?” Klaus asked in return, not really believing it for a second.

“Everything I did, everything I put you through, it was to prepare you, all of you, for something bigger than yourselves. You never understood that,” Hargreeves snapped.

“We were just _kids_!” Klaus exclaimed, reaching up to grab his father’s hand, stopping him, as tears gathered in his eyes. Tears of all the frustration and fear from over the years, from everything he’d put them through.

“You were never _just_ kids. You were meant to save the world.”

“Wait,” Klaus said, realization dawning on him, “you knew all about this? The apocalypse?”

“I knew I had to bring you all back together, one way or another. The fate of the world depended on it.”

“Wait… wait, what are you saying?” Klaus asked, staring up at his father’s face, nearly unable to believe what he was hearing.

“The only way to get you all back together was something… momentous.”  
  
———

As Klaus jerked upright you felt like you could finally breathe again and you quickly wiped at the tears that had escaped, running down your cheeks. 

“Klaus, don’t fucking do that to me again,” you muttered, fear making your voice tremble as you helped him to his feet. His eyes finally focused on you in the center of a ring of people, all staring and he reached up, taking your face in his hands as he pressed his forehead to yours for a moment, long enough to share a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, opening his eyes, his gaze holding you in place for a moment. “Where’s Luther?” he asked and you shook your head slightly.

“I don’t know. Some bouncers kicked him out after you blacked out, but I wasn’t gunna leave you,” you murmured fiercely.

A small smile twitched Klaus’s lips. “Thank you,” he murmured, closing his eyes once more as he took a shaky breath. “We gotta find Luther,” he sighed, a moment later, pulling away.

“Fucking Luther,” you muttered under your breath as you followed Klaus out of the club. He’d really sent the pair of you on a wild goose chase, hadn’t he? _And for what?_ As you walked next to Klaus, slinging your arm around his shoulder, he silently leaned into you, resting his head against yours.

  
 _Well,_ you thought, _perhaps it wasn’t all for naught. You learned that Ben was still around, even if you couldn’t see him; Klaus’s silent protector and shoulder angel even after all this time, and Klaus had faced temptation, looked it straight in the eyes and resisted. For that alone, you would have faced any number of nights like this. Besides,_ you mused, glancing over at Klaus, his body pressed next to yours as you ambled home, _you had Klaus back. For better or for worse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, Mel can attest, but I was REALLY worried about getting the reconciliation scene right. I think I rewrote/tweaked it at least 5 or 6 times lol. I was so afraid of it sounding ooc, so hopefully it doesn't;;;
> 
> As always comments give me life and I'll love you forever <3


	8. The Only Hope for Me is You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little long, so I decided to split it into two.  
> Also a slight canon divergence in this one and the next.   
> Oh, and smut :3 Finally.

“Are you  _ kidding  _ me?” Klaus hissed, staring at Luther’s bedroom door as you stood with your ear pressed to the wood.

“Yeah, he’s definitely in there, but I don’t think he’s… alone,” you reported, pulling away sharply as you heard a low moan and the beginnings of a rhythmic creak from the other side.

“Oh, great. That’s just  _ lovely _ ,” Klaus exclaimed, throwing his hands up. “We spend all day traipsing the city, looking for the big oaf to keep him out of trouble -- we went through  _ hell _ for him, and for what?” he ranted. “Just so he can get high anyway, dance his ass off, and get laid?”

“Hey, have you guys seen Luther anywhere?” Allison’s voice from the staircase pulled you up short and you quickly shared a panicked look with Klaus as he abruptly shut his mouth. 

The last person who should see Luther in his current… state, was Allison.

Thinking quickly, you pulled Klaus with you, away from Luther’s door to meet her at the top of the steps. “We just checked on him actually,” you lied. Well,  _ technically _ , it was… sort of true.

“He, uh, found out something about his moon research today that really shook him,” you explained, and Klaus, realizing where you were going with this, jumped in.

“Yeah. Apparently Dad hadn’t opened  _ any  _ of it, the whole thing was just to, I dunno, make Luther feel useful, I guess.”

“Oh my God,” Allison exclaimed, bringing her hand up to the locket hanging around her throat. “That’s - that’s  _ terrible _ . Is Luther okay?”

“Uhm,” you glanced at Klaus, knowing you needed to come up with an airtight reason why Allison didn’t need to check on him. “I mean, he was pretty upset earlier, so we gave him a-a sleeping pill and got him to bed.”

“Oh yeah, he’s sleeping like a baby,” Klaus added. “And hopefully when he wakes up tomorrow he’ll be feeling like his usual self again.”

For a moment you thought Allison was going to insist on seeing him anyway and you needed a distraction.

“So, how did it go with you guys? Where’s Diego and Five?”

At your question Allison seemed to deflate. “Well, Diego’s in jail and Five’s out cold in the infirmary,” she answered, her lips pursing in frustration.

“ _ What _ ?” 

“Oh, and that’s not even the half of it,” Allison continued, “we found out who Harold Jenkins is.”

“Wow, sounds like your day was as eventful as ours,” Klaus muttered and you shot him a sharp look as Allison frowned. 

“I thought you said--”

“Klaus was being sarcastic,” you said quickly, hoping he hadn’t just blown your cover story for Luther.

“Oh, right, yeah,” Klaus murmured absently. “It’s just been… a  _ long _ day for me,” he sighed and Allison studied him.

“I can see that. You really don’t look so well Klaus, are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Yeah, I will be. Just… sobriety, y’know? It’s rough.”

Allison turned to you, an astonished look on her face. “Well, I’m glad you’re finally getting clean.”

“Yeah, me too,” Klaus replied wearily, not  _ sounding _ exactly like he meant it, but you knew he did, deep down.

“Anyway,” you spoke up as silence fell, “what’s all this now about Diego in jail? And Five -- what happened? Did Harold Jenkin’s attack you or something?”

“Right,” Allison said, shaking her head slightly, bringing herself back on track. “Diego was arrested because they think he killed his friend, Detective Patch --”

_ Shit _ . _ Poor Diego. _

“Five was apparently injured in the fight at the Commission, the place he used to work, before he came back this morning and he didn’t tell anyone.”

_ Oh, Five, you stubborn idiot. _

“And Harold Jenkins…?” you prompted.

“--Is Leonard Peabody,” Allison finished.

“Wait, the guy Vanya brought here this morning?” Klaus asked, and you and Allison glanced at him, a little surprised he’d remembered.

“Yeah,” Allison answered. “He has a criminal record and he’d obsessed with us -- when we went to his house we found all this Umbrella Academy memorabilia, with like, our eyes scratched out and stuff.”

“Ew,” Klaus shuddered, “that’s not creepy or anything.”

“I’m worried about Vanya,” Allison declared.

“Where is she?”

“I don’t know. I tried calling her, but she didn’t answer, and Leonard’s house was empty. Diego found another address to a cabin he owns, so I think he may have taken Vanya there. I was thinking of heading there tonight --”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Allison,” you cut in.

“But, Vanya--!”

“He doesn’t seem to want to hurt her, so I think she’ll be alright for the time being, but I’m worried about  _ you _ going alone.”

Your Number One was in no state to lead at the moment and your Number Two was sitting in a holding cell, so it looked like you were gunna have to step up for the time being.

“I think you should wait to leave til the morning. I’ll go with you,” you offered.

“ _ Hey _ !” Klaus exclaimed, fixing you with a wounded stare, worry thick in his gaze. “I’m not exactly fond of the idea of  _ you _ putting yourself in danger either.”

“Okay, then Klaus  _ and _ I will go with you,” you amended and Klaus sagged with relief. It was kind of sweet, actually, though you were more worried about him.

Allison looked like she wanted to argue, but finally she nodded. “Okay. I-I’m gunna try to get some rest, then. I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Good night, Allison,” you called after her as she made her way to her room.

As soon as her door shut behind her, Klaus and you shared a heavy sigh. 

“Guess we better get some rest too,” you suggested and Klaus nodded. “You want a bath before bed?” you asked, noticing the perspiration still on his brow.

“Nah,” he replied with a sigh, “I’m too beat, but… a clean face does sound nice.”

Snorting softly, you lead him to the bathroom down the hall. “C’mere,” you murmured, rinsing a small washcloth under the faucet and Klaus obeyed, stepping closer. As soon as the cool damp towel touched his skin he seemed to relax, the tension in his muscles dissipating.

“Why do you put up with me?” he asked suddenly and you frowned.

“It’s not ‘ _ putting up with _ ’,” you corrected sternly, rubbing at a particularly stubborn smudge on his cheek before your voice softened. “I take care of you because I love you. I thought that’d be obvious by now.”

His eyes dropped for a moment before hesitantly returning to your face and your hand stilled. You could practically hear what he was thinking -- it was written all over his face, and you weren't having any of that.

_ I don’t deserve you. _

“Uh uh, nope. I don’t wanna hear it,” you said before he could voice it and he fixed you with a wide eyed look. “I’m really proud of you, Klaus, you know that? What you did today took real guts. I know how hard it was for you and yet you resisted it.”

“Oh... well, thanks,” he murmured softly, looking down at his feet, as if embarrassed by your praise. 

Setting the wash towel down on the edge of the sink, you pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, giving a start as he turned his face, pressing his lips to yours.

“[Y/N]... I don’t really wanna be alone tonight,” he admitted, his hand hesitantly brushing your arm. “Would it be too much to ask for you to… stay with me?”

“It’s never too much,” you assured him, smiling against his lips as he kissed you again, not stopping as he backed you out the door. Giggling as you nearly tripped over his feet, you pulled back, taking his hand and leading him the rest of the way to his room.

Once inside, Klaus pushed the door shut with his foot before shamelessly undressing; toeing off his shoes and tossing his tank top and leather pants across the room before throwing himself down on the bed and catching you by the wrist to pull you down with him while you were still working on getting your own shoes off.

Unprepared, you let out a surprised yelp which turned to a laugh as you practically landed on top of him, his mattress groaning dangerously. Shifting to find a comfortable position on his cramped twin sized bed, you shimmied your jeans off and Klaus helped extricate you from your top. You’d never really been shy around him before, but you realized as his dark emerald eyes swept over you that it had been a  _ while _ since Klaus’d seen you like  _ this _ , and the way his gaze lingered nearly had you blushing; thankful that the room was so dark.

Finally settled in and comfortable; Klaus tucked against your side, his cheek resting against your shoulder, you let yourself relax. After a moment he spoke, tilting his face to see you better.

“Hey [Y/N], there’s something I hafta tell you.”

“Hmm?”

“I met God today,” he said without preamble, idly tracing patterned against your arm; his casual touch sending a shiver through you.  _ That _ certainly caught your attention.

“Oh? And what is God like?”

“Yeah, who knew she’d be kind of a bitch?”

“God’s a bitch?” you asked, a hint of laughter in your voice.

“Yeah, she was like ‘I don’t really like you much’,” he mimicked in a higher pitch. 

“Well that’s rude,” you mused, grinning softly.

“I know, right?” he laughed.

If you didn’t know any better, you might think Klaus were high, but you knew he wasn’t, so what he saw had to be true.

“Oh, but the kicker,” he continued, pushing himself up to his elbow, “is that I talked to Dad.”

“What did  _ he _ have to say?” you asked, willing your pulse to calm as Klaus’s breath tickled your neck.

“Oh, you know, the usual -- berating me for not calling him sooner, reminding me of what a disappointment I am. Just  _ Dad _ things. But uh, the important takeaway was surprise, surprise, Dad  _ knew _ about the apocalypse, but instead of just telling us about it, he killed himself.”

“ _ What _ ?” you asked, pushing yourself up as well.

“Yeah. He said the only way to get us all back together had to be something ‘ _ momentous _ ’.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” you muttered, closing your eyes. “Actually, no. Y’know what? I completely believe it. That is  _ exactly _ the type of thing the old man would cook up. And I knew it! I  _ knew _ Grace didn’t just malfunction.”

“Couldn’t ever do anything the easy way, could he?” Klaus agreed. “He seemed to think together we night be able to stop it, but --” he sighed, flopping back down on to his back, staring up at the ceiling. “The call got cut off before he could tell me  _ how _ to stop it.”

“Shit,” you muttered. That would have been helpful to know, but it wasn’t like you could have just let Klaus lay there, knocked out cold, possibly dying on the floor while he was conversing with your dead foster father. Turning his head, Klaus watched you. 

“What, uhm, what happened after I… y’know?” he asked softly.

“Oh,” you murmured, glancing away. “Well, those four guys attacked Luther, and he fought back before they were all thrown out. But that was while I was trying to resuscitate you…” you mumbled.

“Wait, you gave me CPR?” Klaus asked.

“Yeah, I mean, at least how I’ve seen it done on medical shows,” you muttered sheepishly. “I was just… afraid I’d lost you, right after I got you back,” you admitted.

“Hey,” Klaus murmured, reaching up to nudge your chin back toward him. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“At least not for two more days,” you muttered bitterly. 

“ _ Hey _ ,” Klaus’s voice strengthened as he pulled you back down next to him, fixing you with a clear stare. “You heard what Five said -- he knows who we have to stop. We can do this, save the world.”

You didn’t know if he truly believed it, or if he was just saying it to make you feel better, but either way, you appreciated it.

“[Y/N], I’ve wasted so much time, and now that I have you, I’m not letting you go. The apocalypse can fuck right off, as far as I’m concerned, because there’s so much that I want to make up for.”

The fierceness in Klaus’s voice surprised you and you hadn’t even realized you’d been crying til he wiped the tears from your cheeks. His eyes fluttered shut as his lips met yours; rough and demanding and full of desperation. Your body reacted by habit and you kissed him back just as fiercely; the caress of your lips bruising, while your hands found purchase in his hair, fingers tangling and tugging. 

Gasping for breath, you arched against him as his mouth left a burning trail down your neck and across your collarbone.

“ _ Klaus _ ,” you gasped as he pulled you closer, reaching for the clasp of your bra, and before you knew it, your skin pebbled under the sudden chill of the air; the garment already sailing across the room to join the rest of your clothes as Klaus’s mouth sought your exposed flesh hungrily.

“Klaus,” you murmured louder, trying to get his attention while fighting the mindless wave of pleasure that threatened to pull you under as he ground against you, his clothed erection alone feeling  _ so _ good.

“Klaus!” you exclaimed, pushing him back gently and he snapped out of it. 

“What’s wrong?” he panted, watching you carefully, worry in his gaze.

“Nothing,” you were quick to assure him and he frowned in confusion.

“I don’t understa--”

Gently resting your fingers over his lips, you silenced him before slowly moving them downward to brush against the dog tags still strung around his neck. “You’ve been through… a  _ lot _ these past few… days,” you stumbled, trying to pick your words carefully. “I just want to make sure this is what you want.”

He stared at you for a long moment before taking your hand. “Believe me, [Y/N], this isn’t just some rebound,” he paused, turning your hand to press a kiss to your palm and then to the inside of your wrist as his eyes flicked up to yours. “...This isn’t just some... distraction.”

He placed your hand on his cheek, holding it there. “Well,” he amended, a grin tugging at his lips, “ _ you _ can distract me any time, and yes, I really want to lose myself in you tonight, but the important part of that is  _ you _ . I meant what I said earlier.”

Hopeful laughter bubbled up from your stomach and you threw your head back against the pillows. “Alright, if you insist. Consider yourself distracted. I will gladly be your new drug,” you purred. 

Klaus’s eyes lit up and he crawled closer. “That’s one addiction I’ll gladly never kick,” he murmured before his lips were on yours again; his hands ghosting down your sides to slip under your panties, and you lifted your hips to help him pull them off before he divested himself of his own as well.

Klaus had always been good with his fingers, second only to his mouth, so when his hand slipped between your thighs, your breath hitched. Unable to do much but moan; his lips demanding on yours, tongue refamiliarizing itself with your mouth and you squirmed beneath him, relishing the feel of his warm bare skin against yours.

Wanting more, you threaded your fingers in the short curls at the nape of his neck and pulled. Klaus groaned, his lips leaving yours; his arousal twitching against the inside of your thigh.

“Are you going to be good?” you asked, holding his gaze, your voice husky with want as your grasp on his hair only tightened.

“What do I get if I’m good?” he drawled, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

“Whatever you want,” you purred, lifting an eyebrow. “Good boys get rewarded.”

The shiver that ran through Klaus was practically visible and his grin widened with excitement. “Then I’m gunna be  _ so _ good,” he replied eagerly, obediently letting you roll him to his back -- a movement slightly more difficult than usual on such a tiny bed, but you’d definitely fucked in much less comfortable locations before.

Finally astride him, you took your time trailing kisses across his body, though the brush of his erection between your legs was tempting you wanted to take your time, familiarizing yourself with the new ink that decorated his skin from his time in Vietnam, and leaving a beautiful pattern of dark hickies in your wake.

“[Y/N],” he whined, and you tilted your head back, smirking up at him.

“Hmm?”

“I thought you said good boys get rewarded.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at the huffy note of impatience in his tone.

“Patience, Klaus,” you drawled between kisses, working your way back up to his lips, nipping at his pout and drawing forth a soft hiss. “I’m going to give you  _ exactly _ what you want.”

The gasp you elicited as you ground against his hard length was music to your ears and you didn’t hesitate any longer in sheathing him in one languid fluid motion, pausing only for a moment to adjust to being filled, before rolling your hips, drawing him deeper.

“Oh, f-fuck [Y/N],” Klaus groaned, his eyes squeezing shut as he took a shuddering breath.

“Does that feel good?” You asked, lifting his hands and placing them on your chest, encouraging him to feel you as you began to ride him lazily. His hands instantly reacted, squeezing and kneading as you arched into his touch, moaning softly.

“Yes, fuck, I missed you,” he panted, bringing a pleased grin to your lips.

“I missed you too,” you mewled, your breath hitching as he opened his eyes, his intent gaze caressing you as his hands followed, moving down to circle your hips. The friction and the angle of his cock, buried deep within you was drawing you steadily closer to the precipice of your release, but you stubbornly hung on, not wanting to come before him.

“Do you remember our old safe word?” you managed to pant, not slowing down, and Klaus nodded. “How could I forget?”

“Good,” you growled, reaching down to wrap your hand around his throat. "Just in case," you mused, his eyes lighting up before you even began to apply any pressure. Squeezing, just tight enough to constrict his air flow instantly had the desired effect -- his body tensing, and the reverent way he stared up at you, so full of love, as you choked him sent a thrill through you.

Klaus’s hands clutched at your hips, willing you to move faster, harder, and you obliged. Past caring whether anyone left in the mansion heard the creak of the bed or the steady thud of the headboard banging against the wall, you sped up your pace, throwing your head back as you crashed headlong into your climax, keening Klaus’s name as he tensed and arched beneath you, bucking into you, his grip on your hips surely leaving dark bruises, but you didn’t release your hold on his neck til he filled you.

Sated and exhausted, you rolled off him, plying him with soft kisses and praise as you pulled him into your arms. Pressing his face into the crook of your neck, Klaus smiled against you, catching his breath. 

“I think I’ll definitely be able to sleep through the night now,” he murmured, his lips brushing against your fevered skin.

“That good, huh?” you laughed, nuzzling against the crown of his head.

“Mmmm, that, but I’ve always slept better when you’re around,” he admitted, lifting his face, his eyes finding yours.

“Yeah, me too,” you mused, full of affection as Klaus draped himself over you, completely at ease in your embrace, a sleepy smile plastered to his face.

“I really missed this.”

“What, fucking me?” you asked with a soft chuckle.

“Well, yes, that too, but just… being close to you. Falling asleep in your arms.”

In that moment you knew you would do whatever it took to stop the apocalypse. You refused to let this be the last night like this.

“Hey, Klaus. I love you.”

He smiled, nuzzling closer. “I love you too.”

———

It was the sun that woke you -- a stray beam of warm light sneaking through a crack in the dark curtains that fell across your face. When you opened your eyes, however, your brief flash of annoyance quickly fell away at the sight that met you -- Klaus snuggled against you, your legs intertwined and his chest draped over you, practically on top of you as his face rested on your chest, peaceful as could be. In fact, you couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen him this relaxed.

Turning your face toward him and away from the sun, you let your eyes slide shut, drawing your arm around Klaus’s back to hold him, gently stroking his skin; the warmth of his body seeping into you, soothing. You knew soon you would have to get up, having promised Allison to go with her to look for Leonard and Vanya, but for now you wanted to cherish this quiet moment as long as you could.

Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be for very much longer at all, as moments later, without warning Klaus’s door flew open, accompanied by a strangled cry.

“Klaus!” Luther called, his large frame filling the doorway. “Klaussss!”

On top of you, Klaus tensed, jerking awake at the sudden outburst, but as soon as his eyes flew open, finding you holding him you felt him instantly relax against you again before blinking blearily and joining you in gaping up at Luther, who seemed to be gaping back at the two of you, just as surprised by the sight.

“ _ Luther _ ?” you asked incredulously, your gaze taking in his flustered appearance, naught but a blanket wrapped around his waist. “Are you… naked?”

“Did you two…? Uhh--” Luther flushed, quickly averting his eyes as Klaus stretched shamelessly, pushing himself up to his elbow. 

“Hey there big guy, I see we’re not the only ones that got some last night, eh?” he smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

“ _ Klaus _ ,” you hissed, trying to shrink back into the bedding, though unable to sound completely displeased with him, especially when he was looking at you like  _ that _ .

“Someone pulled a disappearing act last night,” Klaus continued, eyeing Luther knowingly. “What mischief did you get into?”

“What? I didn’t--” Luther protested.

“Oh? Maybe we should ask  _ her _ ? Hullo!” Klaus called with a little wave, looking past Luther at the woman from the club stumbling out into the hall and heading to the bathroom.

Luther turned frantically to glance at her. “No, that’s -- I--” he faltered, looking to you for help, while also trying not to stare; Klaus still draped over you, a shit eating grin on his face.

“Oh, come on, don’t be so shy. You needed it! Not a lot of ladies on the moon, I assume. And with all that pressure resting on those big… hairy shoulders of yours...” he chuckled.

“Klaus, enough,” Luther exclaimed, embarrassment flashing in his eyes.

“Wait, was this like… was this your  _ first time _ ?” Klaus asked, his voice turning to a whisper and the look on Luther’s face only confirmed it, Klaus’s mouth falling open in mock surprise before he flopped backwards. “Woooo! He popped his cherry!”

Yanking the sheet up higher around you, you smacked Klaus’s arm. “Ow--!”

“Stop teasing him,” you hissed, though you couldn’t keep your lips from twitching into a small grin. It  _ was _ the least Luther deserved after what he’d put you both through last night. 

“But [Y/N], now he’s gunna have to marry her!” Klaus gasped jokingly, shaking with silent laughter.

“Does that rule apply to you too?” you asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Klaus looked thoughtful for a moment. “But you weren’t… oh yeah, you  _ were _ my first,” he mused, a soft smile spreading across his face at the memory. “Hmm… perhaps we can look into that after we save the world.” From the grin he was wearing you couldn’t tell if he were joking or serious, but paired with the soft kiss he pressed to your temple your heart rate spiked traitorously.

“Would you keep your voice down,” Luther whispered, glancing worriedly into the hall.

“What?” Klaus called, “you worried about being found out?”

Before Luther could answer, you heard a door open and close further down the hall and a sinking feeling overtook you.

_ Allison _ .

“Luther?” she asked at the sight of him, half naked outside Klaus’s door, her voice spiking in alarm. “What are you--?” She cut off as she glanced into the room. “Oh!” she exclaimed, taking in the sight of you and Klaus still tangled in his sheets, Klaus giving her a little wave and a rather proud grin as you covered your face in your hands. 

“I see you two have certainly made up.” Shaking her head, Allison quickly returned her focus to Luther, eyeing him up and down skeptically, his guilt written all over him.

“Allison!” Luther exclaimed, frantically backing up. “I-I didn’t realize you were here.”

“Why would it matter if I were here or not?” she asked, frowning. “I was just getting ready to go looking for Vanya…” 

Suddenly Allison went quiet, her brows drawing down and you knew things just went from bad to worse -- the bathroom door opened and the girl from the club last night walked back to Luther’s room and Luther stiffened.

“Who was that?” Allison asked, her voice going icy.

“Uhh, Allison, I can… I can explain,” Luther faltered, watching her warily.

“You know what, don’t bother,” she said, cutting him off. “I’ll meet you guys downstairs when you’ve dressed,” she snapped, barely waiting to glance at the two of you before she slipped past Luther’s hulking form, her heels clicking furiously as she stalked away.

“Allison? Allison, wait!” Luther called helplessly after her before deflating, looking lost.

“Luther?” you asked hesitantly, but he merely shook his head silently, turning and going back to his room.

Sighing you collapsed back against the pillow, closing your eyes. “Great,” you muttered.

“Hey, at least we tried,” Klaus said, crawling fully atop you. “I mean, Luther did this to himself, maybe he oughta deal with the aftermath, y’know learn his lesson.”

When you opened your eyes you found Klaus gazing down at you, one hand cupping your cheek, his thumb brushing your skin reverently. “You know, I quite like this waking up with you thing. I missed it terribly. I think we should do it more often.”

“Yeah,” you agreed, meeting his lingering kiss with one of your own, your arms snaking around his back to pull him closer. “First though, we just gotta go take out Harold Jenkins, which means we have to get dressed. Also, I should probably go check on Allison, which leaves Luther to you,” you suggested.

“Boooo,” Klaus pouted before sitting up, pulling the sheet from you and very pointedly letting his gaze slip downward. “I guess it can’t be avoided any longer,” he said with a dramatic sigh before helping you up.

This time as you stood naked before him you didn’t feel the need to cover yourself, unashamedly slipping out of bed and nudging the door closed before you had any more unannounced visitors while you were dressing. You didn’t care if Klaus saw you like this, but Luther was another thing altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was feeling really confident about this chapter, since it was one I had been looking forward to writing for a while now, but after posting it, I'm feeling rather self conscious, so hopefully it was enjoyable!
> 
> Also, for those interested their safe word was 'monkey slut'. LOL


	9. I Heard a Rumor

“Allison!” you called, hurrying down the hall, trying not to trip as you tried to jam your feet into your shoes. By the time you’d caught up to her, she was already in the foyer.

“Did you know about  _ that _ ?” she asked, turning to face you, pulling you up short.

“Er…” you hesitated, taking a deep breath. “I did,” you admitted, flinching slightly at the look of betrayal in her eyes. “And I’m sorry,” you continued hastily, trying to deescalate the situation, “I just, I didn’t want you to catch him in the act… like that. I wasn’t lying when I said he took the news about his research badly…” You sighed.

“Klaus and I chased him over half the city last night trying to get him home. By the time we caught up to him he was… already completely… smashed,” you explained, as delicately as you could, watching Allison’s expression soften somewhat.

“...Klaus ended up getting knocked out while trying to protect Luther in a fight and that’s when we lost him again.”

“Oh my God, “ Allison muttered, shaking her head, her expression only growing more horrified as you recounted Klaus’s conversation with Reginald. “Why am I not surprised?” she said, throwing her arms up. Crossing her arms, she pinched the bridge of her nose as if composing herself. 

“I suppose… its not really fair of me to be angry at you two,” she reasoned. “Luther, on the other hand…” she grumbled.

“Did you… want to talk to him before we leave?” you offered hesitantly.

Allison shook her head. “No, I just wanna go find Vanya and make sure she’s okay. I’ll worry about Luther later.”

“Okay,” you agreed, “let’s go get Klaus and hit the road.”

For a moment it looked like she wanted to ask you something before she shook her head slightly, as if thinking better of it and walked off briskly, with you hurrying in her wake.

———

Meanwhile Klaus knocked on Luther’s door, waiting a moment before opening it and poking his head inside. “Lutherrr, are you decent?” he called.

The woman from the club, now fully dressed, quickly slipped past Klaus as he held the door for her and soon Luther was standing before him. 

“What do you want, Klaus?”

“Hey, uh, big guy, how you -- uh, how you doing, huh?”

“How do you think?” he grumbled, pushing past Klaus who hurried after him.

“Okay, so you’ve been better,” Klaus mused, descending the stairs two at a time to keep up with his much larger brother.

“My head’s killing me,” Luther groaned, reaching up to rub at his temple. 

“That’s what you get for leading [Y/N] and I on that merry little chase last night,” Klaus said, clicking his tongue, “but don’t you worry, I have just the thing to help with that hangover.” 

Soon, in the kitchen Klaus busied himself with making coffee while Luther sat at the table, holding his head.

“Thinking you shoulda listened to your brother Klaus, now, huh?” Klaus asked, tapping his foot and as he waited for the coffee to brew and glancing over at Luther from the corner of his eye. “I told you you didn’t want to be like me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Luther muttered, slumping over farther.

“Do you regret it?” Klaus asked and Luther merely sighed. 

“Do you even have to ask?”

Klaus snorted before pouring Luther a cup of the fresh coffee, setting it in front of him before pouring one for himself. Before Luther could even get the mug to his lips, however, Five slipped around him, still in his pyjamas, pulling the mug out of his hand smoothly and sitting next to him, sipping at it gingerly before making a disgusted face. At least he seemed to be feeling better, Klaus noted. 

“Jesus, who do I gotta kill to get a decent cup of coffee?” he muttered disdainfully, setting the cup back down as Luther stole Klaus’s. “What are we doing here?” Luther grunted, glancing at Klaus.

“I was just getting to that,” he said impatiently, taking in his two brothers and placing his hands on his hips. “I don’t have long to explain, since Allison and [Y/N] are waiting on me, but okay, I figured you guys need to know this, so I’m just gunna spit it out.”

Luther winced at the sound of his voice and the mention of Allison’s name while Five merely looked impatient.

“I conjured Dad last night.”

That got their attention, though not exactly as Klaus would have hoped. 

Five and Luther shared a skeptical look as Klaus quickly recounted the conversation he’d had with their father in the afterlife. Initially disbelieving, they brushed it off as a drug induced hallucination or one of Klaus’s jokes.

“Hey, no, I’m telling you the truth. I’m completely sober!” he cried, throwing his hands up, trying to get them to believe him. 

“Master Klaus is correct.”

It wasn’t until Pogo quietly stepped into the room to confirm Klaus’s story that they finally began to believe, Pogo revealing how he and Grace had helped Reginald carry out his plan to get all the siblings back together again.

“Your father hoped that being back here and solving his murder together… would reignite your desire to be a team again.”

Luther stood, disbelief etched into the lines of his face.

“You watched me search for answers and said nothing. Do you have any more damn secrets you’d like to share?” he snapped, glaring down at Pogo. “You were the one person in this family we all trusted,” he growled, “how could you do this to us?”

Conflicted and ashamed, Pogo shook his head sadly. “It was your father’s dying wish… I had no choice.”

Luther’s derisive snort pulled the chimpanzee’s attention and he watched him entreatingly, silently pleading with him to understand.

“There is always a choice,” Luther spat coldly before stalking out of the room, clearly not able to take anymore.  _ First Allison and now this. _

Five sighed, running his hands through his hair. “I need to think,” he murmured before turning and disappearing, no doubt jumping back to his room to talk it out with Dolores.

Klaus shared a sad look with Pogo before he too turned and limped out of the kitchen.

“Hey, you okay?” you asked, coming to stand next to Klaus at the table; he was still watching the doorway Pogo had just left through as if dazed. You noticed he was back to wearing Dave’s vest, but you decided not to comment on it.

You’d caught the tail end of their conversation from the kitchen door and even though Klaus had already told you everything, hearing Pogo confirm it felt like a punch to the gut. Klaus gave a small start as you placed a hand on his arm.

“Yeah. Yeah,” he sighed, reaching over to cover your hand with his. “That just didn’t go as well as I’d hoped.”

“At least now they know,” you murmured, giving his arm a reassuring squeeze before your hand slipped down to thread your fingers in his. “Allison’s waiting in the car for us. She didn’t want to chance seeing Luther…” 

Klaus nodded, “Yeah, let’s go.” Frowning down at the half empty cups of coffee left on the table he turned to follow you out. 

———

Allison was already sitting behind the wheel of Diego’s car, waiting. Klaus insisted you sit shotgun and he climbed in the back, perching in the middle of the bench seat and leaning forward to feel more included.

“So, Allison,” he began awkwardly, drumming his fingers on the side of your seats, “I wanted to apologize--”   


“Don’t worry about it, Klaus,” she cut in, not unkindly, eyeing him in the rearview mirror. “[Y/N] told me what all happened last night.”

“ _ Oh _ ?” he asked, eyeing you askance.

“Not  _ that _ !” you quickly clarified, realizing what he thought you meant. “About chasing Luther around town.”

“Ohh _ hhhh _ .” Klaus snorted before clearing his throat. “Of course that’s what you meant,” he said, fighting back a grin as you rolled your eyes.

Allison shook her head ruefully, a ghost of smile on her lips. “Oh, I definitely noticed that the two of you made up. What more can I say than,  _ finally _ ? Your pining was getting rather annoying.”

“Yes, we’re quite happy,” Klaus remarked airily, looking pleased, a cheshire grin crossing his face. “But what about you, sis? We haven’t really had time to catch up since you’ve been here. What’s new with your hubby and little Claire, hmm?”

“Oh,” Allison said, stiffening, her hands flexing on the steering wheel. “Actually… Patrick and I are getting divorced.”

“Oh shit,” Klaus muttered, “trouble in paradise?” 

“What happened?” you asked.

Allison looked uncomfortable as she chewed her lip, clearly deliberating what to tell the two of you. Finally she sighed. “I, uhm… I did something I’m not exactly proud of and it sort of has to do with why I’ve decided not to use my powers any more.”

You’d wondered about that since the night Hazel and Cha-Cha had broken into the academy and Allison had refused to use her powers on Cha-Cha despite Diego’s insistence.

“Yeah, I… I used my powers on Claire. Just… a couple times,” she quickly insisted, guilt flashing across her face. “I figured, what was the harm? I just had a little bit of an advantage over other mothers, but Patrick saw and…” she trailed off, her breath trembling and you reached out to pat her arm reassuringly, hoping to convey without words that you didn’t judge her for it.

In the back seat Klaus’s grin faltered. Clearly he hadn’t anticipated  _ that _ answer. “Hey, do you wanna hear about the time I filled the bathtub with green jello?” he exclaimed suddenly, in a well-meaning attempt at lightening the mood and distracting Allison from her thoughts.

“Oh my God, Klaus, no,” you gasped, “You’ll traumatize her against ever wanting to eat jello again.”

Allison raised her eyebrows, glancing over at you, her expression clearing. “I assume you witnessed this?”

“I wish I hadn’t. I  _ still _ can’t look at jello the same way.”

“Oh, please. [Y/N], you know you found it amusing,” Klaus interjected.

“Yeah, until you made me sit in it!”

Despite your protests, Klaus recounted the story anyway, leaving Allison shuddering at the image he’d painted of all the unpleasant places jello could get into, and though your laughter died down and silence fell over the car, Allison looked a little less guilty as she drove on, her focus on the road ahead while you looked out the window and Klaus sighed, leaning back, his fingers idly brushing over the dog tags hanging over his chest.

By the time the car pulled up outside Leonard’s cabin in the middle of the woods the three of you quickly jumped out and split up to search the cabin and surrounding area-- Allison peering into the windows while you and Klaus circled the perimeter.

“There’s no one here,” you said as the three of you met up once again.

“I couldn’t see anyone inside either,” Allison reported with a frown. Klaus merely shrugged, fidgeting slightly though his head turned this way and that as if he were listening to something and you wondered if Ben was there right now.

“Maybe they went out? For breakfast or something,” he suggested and you nodded. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to search the nearby town.”

Allison nodded in agreement and you all piled back into the car.

———

“Why are we stopping?” Klaus asked, leaning forward once more to peer through the windshield, curiously. 

A long line of cars stretched into the distance ahead of you and you could see flashing red and blue lights up ahead. “Looks like there was an accident or something,” you observed, unrolling your window to stick your head out and crane your neck in an attempt to see past the cars. “There’s a bunch of cop cars at that restaurant up there.”

Allison chewed at her nail, lost in thought as the line of cars slowly crept forward. 

“Hey, what is that?” she asked abruptly and you followed her eyes to see what she was looking at. A familiar knitted striped scarf hung from a billboard outside the restaurant the cop cars were parked at and before you knew what was happening Allison had pulled off the road and was getting out of the car.

“Uhh…” You shared a bewildered look with Klaus in the backseat before hurrying after her; Klaus struggling to get out of the car. By the time you’d caught up to Allison she was holding the scarf in her hands, worry written all over her face.

“It’s Vanya’s,” she exclaimed, holding the bunched up scarf toward you.

“So she’s been here,” you mused, peering over at the line of police tape around the parking lot nearby. “But what happened here?”

“I’m gunna go find out,” Allison said just as Klaus finally caught up to the two of you.

“Wait, what’s happening?” he gasped, trying to catch his breath as you watched Allison make a b-line for the crime scene. “Wait, Allison? What is she--?”

“Shit,” you muttered, grabbing Klaus’s arm, hauling him with you as you took off after her, struggling to keep up with her long strides. 

Without hesitating Allison ducked under the strip of yellow police tape and was instantly stopped by a nearby police officer. “Whoa whoa! I’m sorry, ma’am, but I gotta ask you to stay behind the lines. We had an accident here last night.” 

“What kind of accident?” Allison asked, leaning to peer around the man; you and Klaus stopping just on the other side of the tape.

“Ma’am, the  _ line _ , please,” the officer reiterated, slowly walking toward Allison in an attempt to corral her.

When she saw she wasn’t going to get past she quickly crossed back under to stand next to you. “Yes, I’m sorry, but what happened?” she pressed.

“Well, we’re trying to figure that out,” the officer replied, glancing over at you Klaus, his brows knitting before his gaze settled back on Allison. “But as soon as we do, you’ll be able to read about it in the newspaper, just like everyone else.”   


“Wait! Look, officer, if there’s any way I can--” Desperation taking over, she called after him, pulling off her sunglasses.

As he turned back to her to answer, you could see instant recognition light up his eyes. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed, taking Allison aback. “You’re Allison Hargreeves! I saw you on tv two nights ago in that Sandra Bullock movie--”

“Yeah, that’s me…”

As the officer rambled on, star struck, you rolled your eyes as Allison chuckled awkwardly, shifting on her feet as if this were not the first time she’d had to endure such a conversation.

“ _ Hey Cheddar, you got a copy _ ?” The radio on the officer’s -- Officer Cheddar’s shoulder interrupted and he jumped slightly, smiling apologetically as he answered. 

“ _ Hospital called. Perp from last night just regained consciousness _ .”

“Copy that, I’ll be right over.”

“Man, my wife is not gunna believe I met you,” Officer Cheddar mumbled, shaking his head with a disbelieving grin as he returned his focus to Allison. “Anway, I, uh, I gotta go. Y’know, work stuff.”

“Oh!” Allison exclaimed, stepping to the side to let Cheddar pass. “Yeah. Yeah, of course, sorry.”

You could practically see the wheels in her head turning; an idea taking form as the cop headed for his cruiser.

“Actually, that’s… why I’m here,” she exclaimed, taking a step after him. “I’m… I’m researching a role. A law enforcement role,” she bullshited and you shared a look with Klaus who shrugged.

“How much do you wanna bet this works?” you asked under your breath, leaning in closer to him.

“You wanna make a wager?” he whispered back and you snorted as he cocked an eyebrow.

“But we haven’t had a murder here in years--” Cheddar exclaimed, puzzled.

Wait,  _ murder _ ? The officer’s words pulled you up short and you gaped at him.  _ Was Vanya okay? Was she somehow connected to a murder investigation? _ Question after question tumbled through your head in quick succession as the rest of their conversation rolled over you.

“Oh, it’s uh… about a small town cop who takes on a drug cartel,” Allison explained, spinning her tale more effortlessly as she went on. “In fact, maybe I could tag along while you conduct some official police business?”

Officer Cheddar looked torn.

“I promise I won’t get in the way. I just… I think you could really, uhm, help me develop my character, if I could live a day in the life. You know?”

You had to give it Allison, even to you she sounded halfway believable. 

“A day in the life, huh?” Cheddar finally shrugged, a grin tugging at his lips. “Eh, why not?”

Allison’s face lit up, surprised her gamble actually paid off.

“May I ask who your friends are?” Cheddar’s next question seemed to take her off guard, however, and you quickly straightened, jumping in.

“Sorry, I’m Allison’s uhm, assistant, and uh, Klaus here is her… makeup artist,” you explained, stepping forward to shake the officer’s hand.

He nodded to you and Klaus as if he bought it.

“We’ll just, follow in the car,” you said, shooting Allison a meaningful look and she nodded.

“Sounds great,” she exclaimed, handing you the keys, and you and Klaus headed back for Diego’s car as Allison got in the police car. 

“Do you  _ really _ think this is gunna work?” Klaus asked as you buckled in. 

“Truthfully, I have no idea, but let’s hope Allison can pull it off. Because I’m starting to get a little worried about Vanya.”

———

By the time you finally pulled up to the hospital Allison was meeting you at the door and ushering you both back to the car. 

“Allison, what--?” you exclaimed before she cut you off. 

“Leonard was responsible for the accident at the tavern,” she exclaimed, talking almost too quickly for you to understand. “He hired these three guys to start a fight with him and they took it too far, and now two of them are dead and the last guy is missing.” 

“Wait, what? Why would he--? Is Vanya okay?” you asked, Klaus hovering anxiously behind you, wringing his hands as you had to jog to catch up with Allison.

“She and Leonard were here at the hospital earlier, probably when we went to check the cabin. We have to go back there.”

The car ride back to the cabin was tense and this time you sat in the back with Klaus, his hand clutched in yours his leg bounced with nervous energy.

By the time you reached the cabin the sun had just dipped below the horizon, the sky turning purple, and a restless wind whipped at the trees and tangled the wind chimes hanging around the porch. It was strange, you hadn’t noticed any wind further up the lane, it seemed centered around the clearing.

“Allison, wait!” you called as she didn’t hesitate, getting out of the car and walking to the door with long strides, the wind pulling at her long curls.

“[Y/N], I have a bad feeling about this,” Klaus murmured, gripping your hand and you moved to get out of the car, his eyes gazing out the window uneasily.

“If it's dangerous, I can’t let Allison go in there alone. Besides, it’s not like I’m defenseless,” you reasoned gently, giving his hand a firm squeeze. “And if anything happens you can get us out of here.”

“[Y/N],” Klaus exclaimed, holding onto you a moment longer and you turned to look at him, his eyes imploring you as you reached for the door handle. “ _ Please _ be careful,” he pleaded, “I just got you back, I don’t want to lose you again.”

“I’ll be right back, I promise.”

You quickly caught up to Allison as she reached the cabin door. “What is this wind?” you asked, the sound of violin music coming from within reaching your ears.

“Vanya, there you are!” Allison exclaimed as she wrenched the storm door open and Vanya spun at the intrusion, lowering her violin from her shoulder. 

“Allison? [Y/N]? What are you doing here?” she demanded.

“We came to find you, are you okay?” Allison asked, taking a step forward as Vanya stared back at the two of you, confusion on her face.

“Yeah…?” 

“There’s something… strange going on,” Allison continued, looking around, “what’s causing it?” You noticed as soon as Vanya had stopped playing that the wind had died down and you watched her warily. You didn’t like the way she was looking at the two of you, as if her hackles were raised.

Vanya straightened, her chin raising defiantly. “Me,” she answered simply. “I’m causing it… with my powers.”

Allison’s eyes widened and she looked around as if unable to believe it. “What? How--?”

“It turns out, I’ve had them all this time,” Vanya said, watching you and Allison for your reactions. “It’s weird, huh?”

You were floored. Stunned. In all your time at the academy, since arriving, you’d never seen any hint that Vanya possessed any secret power, but Allison scoffed in disbelief, her reaction delayed and you turned to look at her, your eyes narrowing. Something about her reaction had seemed… off. As if she weren’t as surprised as you were at the news.

“That’s-- that’s incredible,” she exclaimed and you looked back to Vanya, not yet able to shake off your shock, your mouth still hanging open.

“...But?” Vanya asked, seeming to pick up on Allison’s hesitation as well, a frown creasing her brow.

“Can we do this in the car?” Allison asked instead, obviously in a hurry to return before Leonard showed up.

“Why?” Vanya demanded, not moving.

“Because you’re not gunna wanna hear it.”

“That’s never stopped you before.”

You grimaced, your eyes darting between Vanya and Allison, neither stepping down. 

Allison seemed to brace herself before speaking. “Leonard Peabody? His real name is Harold Jenkins.” Vanya merely stared back at Allison as if she were crazy. “Remember how I couldn’t find anything in the library records on Leonard? It’s because Leonard Peabody doesn’t exist.” 

Vanya rolled her eyes, completely unimpressed, but Allison pressed on. “He was in prison for twelve years, Vanya. He murdered his father when he was thirteen--”

“This is… insane,” Vanya cut in, “his father was a--”

“I have the police report in the car if you want to see it.”

“Leonard, Harold, whoever he is… he’s dangerous and he has a grudge against us,” you added, stepping forward to stay at Allison’s side.

“I know it sounds crazy, but we were in his house and he has pictures of all of us with our eyes gouged out,” Allison exclaimed, reaching for Vanya, “I can explain everything in the car, but we  _ need _ to get out of here now.”

“I don’t understand.” Vanya pulled away, swinging her head. “Stop, wait.” She sat on the sofa, her eyes scrunching shut. 

Allison looked to you, looking lost for a moment before crouching down in front of the other woman. “Look, uhm… I can’t imagine how hard it is for you to hear all of this or what you’re feeling right now, but I love you and I just want to be here for you… as your sister.”

“But I love him…” Vanya murmured, a tremor entering her voice as she set her violin down to cradle her head in her hands. “A-and then this power on top of it all… I don’t know what’s going on, there’s too much… I don’t know what to do.” 

A blank look stole over Allison’s face and you frowned.  _ What now? _

“I understand now…” Allison murmured, as if remembering something and both you and Vanya watched her curiously. “When we were young, Dad told us all that you were sick and we didn’t know any better to question it… and then he asked me to do something I never understood, until now,” she explained, looking at her hands. “He made me an accomplice… he made me make you believe you were ordinary…” 

Vanya looked about ready to cry, rapidly blinking back her tears and you felt nearly as floored. You knew Reginald was a piece of work, that he’d done many questionable things, but this? This was downright cruel.

“You did this to me?” Vanya finally asked, her voice cracking.

“I… I didn’t realize,” Allison protested.

“You knew. You knew all this time that I had powers,” Vanya said, her voice strengthening, anger filling it, and she jumped to her feet, speaking over Allison who tried to defend herself. Their conversation rapidly turned to an argument and the atmosphere in the cramped room turned cold, an almost electric charge filling the air and you took a step back, your fingers ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

“Everything’s out in the open now and we can move on!” Allison cried, but Vanya shook her head.

“Oh, I am moving on, but with Leonard!” 

“You mean Harold?” Allison corrected.

“With  _ Leonard! _ ” Vanya cried, stomping her foot. “With the only person who has ever loved me for me!”

Allison scoffed, disbelieving, but Vanya merely straightened further, her face stoney as she completely disregarded you, focused only on Allison. “Look me in the eye and tell me you’re not threatened now.”

The wind began to fill the room, picking up speed and you glanced around uneasily.

“Allison--” you began, trying to get her attention, but she only took a step closer to Vanya. 

“I only want to help you--”

“I don’t want your help!” Vanya cried back.

“But Vanya, I love you!” Allison exclaimed.

“I SAID GO!” As Vanya screamed at the top of her lungs a high pitched squeal rent the air and the lights on the lamps overhead shattered, raining down glass on yours and Allison’s head as you let out a surprised cry.

Allison straightened, her voice trembling. “Please, don’t make me do this--”

You could feel it. The wind whipped past you stronger now. By the sad resigned look on her face, you knew Allison was going to attempt to use her power on Vanya and you readied yourself, a small flame jumping to your clenched fist.

Bracing herself Allison spoke. “I heard a rumor--”

Time seemed to slow for the barest moment and you watched the anger on Vanya’s face as she brought her arm up, her hand clutched around the bow of her violin and you moved without thinking, a wall of flames springing up between Allison and Vanya as Vanya struck, lashing out with her power.

The next thing you knew blood was pouring from Allison’s throat and your flames disappeared in an instant, fizzling out around you in your shock, your ears ringing. Vanya’s eyes went wide and she ran to Allison, gasping with fear as Allison’s hands went to the slash across her neck before she fell to her knees.

“No, no! Allison, I didn’t mean to! I didn’t mean to!” she babbled, looking to you for help. 

The sight of all the blood made your throat go dry and before you could react the door was wrenched open and there stood Leonard-- no, Harold Jenkins, a patch over his left eye. In an instant he looked from you to Vanya to Allison, a sick grin twisting his lips as he watched her gasping for breath and you snapped.

As he reached for Vanya to pull her up you summoned your flames once more, forcing him back.

“Vanya we need to get out of here!” he called, watching you warily. 

“How dare you?” you asked, your voice a cold whisper. “How  _ dare _ you?” Your voice raised and you lashed out with your fire, the flames catching on his arm as he backed away, his hands in front of his face for protection. “It’s all your fault!” you snarled, swinging at him as he beat at the flames on his sleeve.

“ _ Vanya _ !”

Ducking under your punch Leonald-Harold grabbed her arm, dragging her away sobbing and the fireball you launched at him sizzled out before you could hit Vanya in the crossfire. Torn between chasing them and helping Allison you let out a frustrated scream, running back to Allison and lifting her, struggling to your feet.

“Hold on Allison!” you cried.

Moments later Klaus burst into the room, stumbling over the debris on the floor, his eyes going wide as he saw you and Allison, her blood covering you.

“Allison! [Y/N]! What happened? Is that… is that yours?” He gasped, his eyes going to the blood covering your shirt and you quickly shook your head. 

“No, I-I’m fine Klaus, but I need your help! We have to get Allison out of here!”

Klaus’s mouth worked silently for a moment before he jumped into action, coming to your aid and helping you carry Allison to the backseat of the car.

“Hang in there Allison, we’re gunna get you home and fix this. You’re gunna be okay!” you sobbed, your heart in your throat. You still couldn’t believe that Vanya had attacked her like that. “Klaus, I’m gunna need you to drive. Please,” you exclaimed, your voice shaking and Klaus nodded, wetting his lips nervously. You knew he didn’t have a license, but you needed to try to stem the bleeding as much as possible before she bled out. 

Klaus slammed the driver’s door shut and barely buckled before he was throwing it into reverse and peeling out. 

One hand on Allison’s throat you fumbled with your phone with your free hand, blood making everything slippery and it took you several tries to unlock the screen.

“Diego?” you asked, surprised that he had been the one to pick up on the other end. He must have gotten out of jail at some point, but you’d ask him about it later. “No, listen to me!” you cried, “Allison’s hurt. We’re coming home as fast as we can, but I need you to have Grace ready when we get there. She’s gunna need surgery right away! No, it was… it was Vanya. I-I can’t explain right now. J-just, please Diego please be ready when we get there.”

Dropping your phone you used both hands to hold Allison’s wound shut as best you could, clutching the skin together to stem the bleeding while Klaus pressed his foot farther to the floor, accelerating down the dark road, fear gripping him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled with this chapter a lot, but I'm actually pretty happy with how it turned out? I can't believe we're only two chapters away now.


	10. Changes

“Come on, we need to get her inside,” you cried as Klaus pulled up in front of the academy, brakes squealing as he nearly ran into the street lamp, tires straddling the curb, “I don’t think she’s breathing!”

As soon as Klaus wrenched his car door open the front door of the mansion burst open and Luther, Diego, and Five rushed out to help, crowding around the back of the car. Your arms trembled from the strain of keeping pressure on Allison’s wound during the car ride, even though Klaus managed to make record time, breaking at least six different traffic laws on the way, but you were thankful that the others were able to pull her from the car and carry her inside-- you didn’t think you’d be able to lift her in your state.

The adrenaline fueling you from your confrontation with Vanya and Leonard had completely depleted, leaving you weak and shaky and your legs nearly gave out as you stumbled out of the car after the others, Klaus quickly wrapping an arm around your waist, catching you before you fell and helping you inside.

“But, Allison…” you murmured as he steered you away from the infirmary where Luther had carried her. You overheard Grace telling the others that she’d need an infusion before you passed, Klaus making a b-line for your bedroom.

“You need to rest,” he grunted, hauling you into your room and lowering you as gently as he could to your bed. “Plus I wanna make sure that none of that blood is yours.”

“I told you, it’s Allison’s,” you protested weakly as he reached for the hem of your shirt, peeling it over your head. 

Hissing through your teeth as you lifted your arms, you looked down and for a moment your vision swam. 

_ That was a lot of blood. More than you remembered getting on you from Allison. Some of it was definitely coming from you. But where? You didn't remember getting injured.  
_

“[Y/N], you’re hurt,” Klaus moaned, worry creeping into his voice, and you gingerly touched your side where the majority of the blood seemed to be seeping, your hand twitching, jerking back at the flare of pain that flashed through you, your skin hot to the touch.  


“I guess I am,” you murmured, the loss of blood catching up to you, making everything fuzzy and muted. “When did that hap...pen?”

“Hold on, I’m getting the others!” Klaus exclaimed and before you could protest further he sprang from the bed and was out the door, calling ahead of him down the hall for help. Slumping over, you laid down on your bed, past caring that you were bleeding all over the sheets, your eyelids suddenly very heavy. 

_ Klaus?! _ Alarm flooded you, but you couldn’t seem to make your tongue work and no sound escaped your mouth.  _ Klaus, hurry.  _

You lost consciousness before he returned.

———

As soon as Grace had taken care of both Allison and [Y/N], Klaus stumbled back to his room, having been sternly told off by Pogo that [Y/N] needed to rest. Exhausted and frustrated, a singular thought possessed him and he hastily began tearing through the room.

“What are you doing?” Ben asked from the corner.

Klaus barely flinched as he answered, continuing to search. “Looking for drugs.”

Ben sighed, disappointed yet unsurprised. “Don’t do it.”

“I’m done listening to you!” Klaus panted, tossing the shirt he had picked up off the bed onto the floor and gesturing toward the door. “Just-just go away. Go away, please.”

“I like the sober you,” Ben shot back as Klaus turned his back on him, crouching down and pulling out a tiny stuffed unicorn from a discarded backpack.

“Yeah, well, sobriety’s overrated,” he spat, tearing the plush’s head off.

“Look where it’s gotten you, though,” Ben insisted. 

“ _Where_ has it gotten me?” Klaus asked, finally looking up from what he was doing, a hopeless note to his voice as it cracked. “Where has it gotten me? _Nowhere_! I can’t talk to Dave, I let [Y/N] down and now she’s hurt. People still don’t take me seriously. I wanna be numb again!” 

Ben rolled his eyes. “You’re a colossal wimp.”

“Oh, yeah, really?” Klaus asked, half paying attention as he set back to fumbling with the stupid unicorn, searching for the stray pills he’d stashed there at some point.

“Yeah, really.” When Klaus continued to ignore him Ben scowled, snapping his fingers. “Hey! Life isn’t  _ supposed  _ to be easy. Life is hard. Bad things happen and good people get hurt, or die.”

“Wow, playing the dead card again, huh?” Klaus muttered, “you need new material, bro.”

“I was talking about [Y/N] and Dave,” Ben scoffed. “And you know, I’m getting real tired of watching you wallow in self-defeat.”

Klaus found what he was looking for, spilling the pills into his palm and standing to confront his brother. “Well then, avert your gaze.”

“You’re better than that. And [Y/N] -- [Y/N] believes it too,” Ben said, his unflinching gaze boring into Klaus.

That seemed to get to him and he stopped, sighing deeply, shame and sadness crossing his face before he looked down at the drugs in his hand.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. I’m-I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he stammered.

“Oh thank God,” Ben sighed in relief before Klaus’s expression changed drastically.

“ _ Psych _ !” He exclaimed with a laugh, popping the pills into his mouth anyway.

Moments later, as if in slow motion, Ben’s fist made contact with Klaus’s jaw, sending the pills flying across the room to clatter harmlessly on the floor as Klaus reached up to touch his cheek, his eyes wide. “ _ Owww! _ ” His surprised exclamation echoed the shock in Ben’s expression as he looked down at his own hands.

As the pain subsided the realization of what had just happened fully dawned on Klaus and he covered his mouth, gaping at his brother’s ghost. __ “You just Patrick Swayze'd me,” he murmured in disbelief. “How did you do that?”

“I--I didn’t,” Ben said, looking from his hands to Klaus, “You did… I think.”

Klaus blinked several times, his thoughts racing. Slowly he lowered himself to the edge of his bed.

“Is this what Dad meant when he said I hadn’t reached my full potential?” Klaus wondered aloud, his eyes drifting to his palms. “Maybe I shoulda listened to [Y/N] all those years ago…” he mused.

“Listened to her about what?” Ben asked, folding his arms.

“About not running from my powers.” He chewed his lip, frustration creeping in. “If I had a better grasp on them I could have gone with her into the cabin. She’s always protecting  _ me _ , I should have protected  _ her _ .”  _ Like I should’ve protected Dave. _

“I don’t think she’d want you to blame yourself,” Ben said softly.

“But--” the rest of Klaus’s words were cut off as a soft knock sounded at his door. “What is it?” he called wearily.

“Family meeting, five minutes,” Diego called back through the door before his footsteps faded into the distance.

A heavy sigh passed Klaus’s parted lips and he rubbed his hands over his face. He wanted nothing more than to go back to [Y/N]’s room and curl up next to her on her bed til she awoke, but Klaus knew she needed to rest and whatever it was Diego had to say might be important, though after all this he was getting rather sick of family meetings. After all though, Harold Jenkins was still on the loose, probably with Vanya in his clutches.

Pushing himself off his bed Klaus padded to the door and ambled down to the living room.

———

“The bastard that nearly killed our sister’s still out there, with Vanya,” Diego insisted heatedly as he glanced between Klaus and Five. “We need to go after her.”

“Vanya’s not important,” Five said dismissively, pushing past him.

Klaus absently watched the proceedings from the couch, chewing his fingernails, his thoughts elsewhere-- slipping between [Y/N], still passed out in her room, and what had happened with Ben not long ago.

“She’s still our sister, that’s a little heartless even for you, Five,” Diego muttered. 

“I’m not saying I don’t care about her,” Five argued, spinning to face him, “but if the apocalypse happens today, she dies along with the other seven billion of us. Harold Jenkins is our first priority.”

Diego looked conflicted for a moment before he nodded. “I agree, let’s go.”

Klaus finally spoke up, sighing heavily. “You guys count me out.” At his words the other two stopped, turning abruptly. “I mean, y’know, no offense or whatever. I just kinda think this is like a whole lot of pressure for a newly-sober me, so…”

“You’re coming,” Diego insisted.

“I think we can all agree that my power’s pretty much useless. I’d just be holding you guys back. Besides, I wanna be here when [Y/N] wakes up.”

“Klaus, get up.” Five’s tone brooked no-nonsense.

Brows furrowing, Klaus’s mouth fell open, his expression instantly radiating sass. “You can’t make me.”

Without a word Diego unsheathed one of his daggers and loosed it at the couch between Klaus’s legs in one fluid motion. Tensing, his hands raised in surrender, Klaus scowled at the two of them.

“Fine,” he grumbled, pushing himself off the couch. “A little exercise couldn’t hurt.”

“[Y/N]’ll still be here when we get back,” Diego murmured, his voice softening as he fell into step with Klaus as the three of them left the room. “She needs her rest, and Five’s right, if we don’t stop Harold Jenkins, it won’t matter much anyway…”

_ It didn’t help that Diego had a point. _

———

The first thing you saw when you opened your eyes was Klaus sitting next to your bed, chewing his nails anxiously. As soon as he noticed you were awake, he pulled his hand from his mouth and straightened in his chair, leaning in closer, a look of deep relief crossing his face.

“Klaus?” you asked as you tried to sit up, your side flaring with pain. At your distressed whimper he nearly jumped to his feet. 

“Don’t try to move too much,” he exclaimed, reaching out, yet not quite touching you, almost as if afraid to. 

Groaning, you laid back against the pillows at his insistence, your pain subsiding as you did and Klaus sat back down as well, his hand finding yours amongst the blankets.

“What happened?” you asked. “How long was I out for?”

“Uhhh, not  _ too _ long,” Klaus murmured evasively, “Though, kind of a lot has happened since then...”

“Like what?” you asked, your brows furrowing, several thoughts tumbling through your brain quicker than they could leave your lips.  _ Was Allison alright? Had the academy been attacked again? Did they find Vanya and Leonard yet? _

“Well, first off, the world is safe. The apocalypse has been averted. Ta-da!” Klaus said, waving his hands in half-hearted celebration, barely giving you time to process this very important information before he continued. “Oh, right, and apparently I can manifest spirits now. Ben Patrick Swayzed' me earlier.”

“Wait,  _ what _ ?” you exclaimed, sitting up despite the pain that came with it. “What about the apocalypse? And-and what about Patrick Swayze?” 

“Right, well,” Klaus said, preparing to launch into his story. You listened raptly as he told you how he, Diego, and Five had gone to Leonard-slash-Harold’s house only to find him already dead, stuck through with several knives like some sort of grotesque human pin-cushion; Five’s glass eye being a perfect match.

“But who killed him?” you asked, stunned. The news felt like a freight train and you couldn’t quite wrap your mind around it.  _ It couldn’t really be  _ that _ easy to stop the apocalypse, could it?  _ It seemed like some sort of lucky coincidence, too good to be true.  _ There has to be a catch. _

Klaus shrugged. “Whoever did it was long gone when we got there.”

“And Vanya wasn’t there?” you pressed, worry slowly eating at you that something terrible might have happened to her as well if she had been with Harold at the time of his death. You didn’t want to think about the alternative...

“Nope, no sign of her.”

Slumping back, you felt like there was something you were missing. “Oh!” you exclaimed, remembering suddenly. “What’s this about Ben and…  _ Patrick Swayze _ ?” You felt like there was some sort of reference you were missing here.

“Oh yeah,” Klaus murmured absently, looking slightly uncomfortable. “Y’know that scene in Ghost where he goes corporeal and can actually interact with things? Well, we were… arguing about something,” he explained, eager to gloss over what exactly they had been arguing about, though you could probably guess, “and then he-he punched me. Like his fist actually made contact with me! Dad said my powers held great potential, but I never really believed it.”

“I did,” you murmured, your eyes dropping to your hands.

Klaus faltered, his own gaze falling as well. “Yeah, maybe I shoulda listened to you more…” his words petering out before his eyes returned to you, coming to rest on your injured side; his fingers twitching, as if wanting to touch you. “So, how  _ did _ you get hurt?” he asked softly, his dark rimmed eyes filled with concern.

You blinked. With all the new information Klaus had just unloaded on you, you’d almost completely forgotten about the other night. 

“I-I didn’t even realize I’d been hurt at the time…” you murmured, your thoughts returning to the cabin and Vanya’s rage. “Vanya, she…” you trailed off, still not quite able to believe it.

“Vanya?” Klaus asked, confused. “You’re not saying _Vanya_ did this to you? To Allison?”

You nodded, words failing you for a moment. “She has powers.”

“What? That’s-that’s  _ impossible _ !” Klaus exclaimed as you struggled to get out of bed, wincing as you did so. 

“I have to tell the others!” 

“Wait, [Y/N],” Klaus exclaimed, reaching for your arm. “You’re not joking?”

You shook your head. 

“But… how? How would none of us have known about it?” he asked, his brows furrowing in confusion.

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “It doesn’t make sense to me either, but I saw it, Klaus, she lashed out; I-I don’t think she has full control over it yet. I know it's a lot to take in, but I’m telling you the truth.”

Klaus looked up at you, his eyes wide. “I believe you,” he said without hesitation.

Finally getting fully to your feet, you took a steadying breath. “I’m gunna go check on Allison and find Luther. My best guess is he’ll be with her, so two birds with one stone,” you muttered, reaching out to squeeze Klaus’s hand as you passed.

He still seemed vacant, as if he were processing what you’d told him, but before you could get far he pulled you into a fierce hug and you melted instantly into his embrace. “I haven’t gotten to do this since we got back, and I just wanted to make sure you were really here,” he murmured. “I was so scared [Y/N], I thought, for a moment…” the words came out choked. 

“You thought you might lose me?”  _ Like Dave. _ The unspoken words hung between you, and Klaus nodded against your shoulder.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you assured him, squeezing him back.

———

Skidding to a stop outside the infirmary, you paused at the door, listening to Luther speak softly to Allison before knocking at the door frame, announcing your presence and drawing both their eyes. You wondered if she’d forgiven him for his romp with the club girl yet since they seemed pretty cozy.

“Hey, can I come in?” you asked hesitantly, suddenly feeling like you were intruding.

Allison opened her mouth, but no words came out and she frowned, closing her mouth again with a sigh as Luther spoke. “[Y/N], come in.”

“Allison, how are you feeling?” you asked, noticing the bandage at her neck.

She reached for a pad of paper and a marker, flipping the cover and writing something.

_ CAN’T TALK YET, COULD DAMAGE VOCAL CHORDS. _

“Oh, shit,” you muttered. Compared to Allison’s injury, your’s was practically nothing. She noticed you unconsciously reach for your side and started scribbling again. 

_ ARE YOU HURT? _

“Oh, uh, yeah. I hadn’t even realized it til we got back to the academy. But it’s not that bad. I’m so sorry Allison, if I had been faster I could’ve…”

She quickly shook her head, reaching out to grab your hand, cutting you off, and Luther nodded. “Allison’s right, if you hadn’t been there, she wouldn’t have made it out at all.”

You opened your mouth to argue but Allison nodded firmly in agreement. 

“Really, thank you, [Y/N],” Luther insisted, his face softening. “I should have been there, but I’m glad you were.”

“It was nothing,” you said, trying to dismiss it, embarrassment washing over you, until you remembered the reason why you’d come down there in the first place. “Oh! Luther! There’s something I have to tell you, about Vanya!”

“It’s okay, [Y/N], I already know.”

“You… you do?” you asked, his words taking you by surprise.

“Allison told me, and Pogo, once again confirmed that it was true; uncovering the last of Dad’s secrets,” he said, his voice sharp with disgust, his fists clenching in anger. 

You shook your head. “I can’t believe he knew this whole time,” you murmured. “Though it definitely seems like something he’d do.”

“Yeah, I’ve learned recently there was a lot about Dad I didn’t know. Now it seems like I didn’t even know him at all.”

Reaching out you patted Luther’s arm, unable to find the right words to make it all okay. To make it all make sense. At least you were all back together again. 

“So… I guess the world is safe now?” you asked instead. “Klaus said Harold Jenkins is dead.”

Luther nodded, “It seems that way.” He glanced down at Allison and back to you. It felt like there was something he wasn’t saying, but you were so tired-- tired of worrying about the apocalypse, about losing Klaus, just… tired, so you didn’t press it.

“She should probably get some more rest, as should you. I think you’ve earned it.”

You nodded, squinting up at Luther, stuffing down the momentary feeling of doubt in your gut before squeezing Allison’s hand and stepping away, heading back to your room to look for Klaus. You found him sitting cross legged in the middle of his room, his hands outstretched in front of him, as if he were playing a one sided game of patty-cake.

“...What are you doing?” you asked hesitantly, leaning against his door frame.

At your voice he quickly looked up, jumping slightly. “[Y/N]!” A smile lit up his face and he patted the space on the floor next to him. Wincing slightly you sat next to him, your eyes going to the empty space directly in front of him.

“Are you trying to turn Ben corporeal again?” you asked.

“That’s the plan, at least,” he replied, throwing his hands out once more, his lips twisting slightly when nothing happened. “If I could conjure him then you could actually hold a conversation with him.” He glanced over at you. “I know how much you’d like to talk to him.”

You looked once more from where you knew Ben’s spirit was sitting, to Klaus, your hand slipping to his knee. “Of course I would love to talk to Ben. You know how much I miss him, but I don’t want to put any extra pressure on you, Klaus. It’ll happen when it happens and I believe in you. Don’t forget you’ve been through a lot too, this past… week. Between getting kidnapped and tortured, spending ten months in an active war zone, losing someone, getting sober,  _ and _ saving the world… there’s no rush. We can help you work through developing your powers together. We’re a team, remember?”

Klaus looked lost for a moment before his eyes met yours, a disbelieving smiling pulling at his lips. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Shh,” you hushed, leaning forward to silence him with a peck on the lips. When he chased your retreating face, you smirked, pushing him back lightly. “Ah, ah, ah, I don’t think Ben wants a show.”

Klaus merely cocked an eyebrow, his grin turning decidedly mischievous. “Oh, you’d be surprised, he really doesn’t mind--”

The smack you directed at his arm quickly quieted him, though he was still grinning like an idiot as he sat back in place. 

“I know Ben better than to fall for  _ that _ line,” you said, though unable to keep the grin from slipping across your face.

As you watched Klaus try again to make contact, your thoughts slipped to one of the last memories you shared with Ben.

_ “Hey, are you okay?” _

_ You looked up from the photograph clutched in your hands and quickly scrubbed at your eyes with the back of your hand as you looked up to find Ben watching you from your door.  _

_ “Yeah, I-I’m fine,” you lied and Ben frowned in response. _

_ “Can I come in?” _

_ At your small nod he reluctantly crossed the room to sit next to you on the bed and for a long moment neither of you spoke, just sitting there in companionable silence.  _

_ “That mission sucked,” Ben finally murmured, drawing his knees up to his chest, his eyes trained on the floorboards. _

_ “Yeah… yeah, it did,” you answered, sniffling.  _

_ “That photo… are those your parents?” he asked, glancing over at the worn polaroid still clutched in your hand. _

_ You almost stuffed it back in your bedside drawer, but something stopped you. You’d never really talked about them much with any of the others, except for Klaus. _

_ “Yeah, this was taken not long before… I came here,” you explained, showing Ben the picture. He scooted closer to get a better look. _

_ “You look like them,” he murmured, smiling softly for a moment. “I’m sorry about what happened to them.” _

_ “It’s okay,” you replied quickly before sighing. “...Thank you.” Silence fell once more and you glanced over at Ben. “There are some good things that came from… from what happened, though,” you said softly and Ben tilted his head. _

_ “I got to meet you, and Klaus, all the others. I got to find out that I’m not alone. That here, with all of you, I’m normal.” _

_ A thoughtful look came over Ben’s face. “I’ve never really thought of it like that before,” he murmured. _

_ “It feels like I finally belong someplace,” you continued with a shrug. “I’m so glad to have met you, Ben.” _

_ He smiled hesitantly. “I’m glad too,” he finally replied, “now I’m not the only one Klaus will listen to.” _

_ You laughed, your shoulder bumping Ben’s. “I don’t know about that. I wish he’d listen about the important things…” _

_ “Still, it’s better than nothing, right?” _

Your thoughts were interrupted by Luther’s stern voice at the door and you and Klaus quickly turned to him.

“There’s something important I need to show the two of you, come on.”

He barely waited for you to share a look at Klaus before following after, finding Diego waiting in the hall outside as well.

“What’s going on?” Klaus asked anxiously, glancing at Luther’s back.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Diego answered and you chewed your lip, worry bubbling in your stomach. 

You knew it couldn’t have been that simple. You  _ knew _ there had to be a catch.

———

“Luther… what is this place?” you asked, looking around the poured concrete walls as you stepped out of the elevator, Klaus practically clinging to your side, anxiety radiating off him in waves.

“You’ll see,” Luther said, striding into the next room. He stopped in front of a door and turned to the three of you, everyone there except Five and Allison, and you could finally get a good look at the structure in front of you, built into the walls of the bunker. 

It appeared to be an eight by eight foot room with a heavy metal door and you gasped when you saw through the small double paned window what was on the other side.

_ Vanya! _

“Luther, what--? This is--! You can’t put her in there!” you exclaimed, rounding on him. 

“Wait, you locked up our sister because you  _ think _ she has powers?” Diego scoffed, watching in horror as Vanya pounded desperately at the door, her screams silenced by the sound proof room; Klaus covering his mouth in disbelief.

“No, I  _ know _ she does. Pogo told me. He’s always known, and so did Dad, and now Allison and [Y/N] have witnessed them,” Luther answered calmly, his voice low.

The others looked to you and you nodded reluctantly. “She does…”

“Why would they have hid this from us?” Diego asked. “I mean, am I the only one who didn’t know this place existed?”

“He hid  _ so much _ from us,” Klaus murmured, watching Vanya struggle against the door, his expression as conflicted as yours.

“He hid it because he was afraid,” Luther interrupted, “... of her.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Diego muttered.

“Is it? Ask [Y/N]. Vanya’s the one who attacked her and Allison in that cabin.”

Again you shrank under everyone’s gaze, uncomfortable with Luther calling attention to that. Allison wasn’t mad at Vanya and really, you weren’t either. With what you knew of Harold Jenkins from his police report, he’d manipulated Vanya, and she didn’t have full control of her powers yet. It had been an accident. 

“If you’re right, then maybe  _ she’s _ the one who killed Peabody,” Diego murmured, still in disbelief, staring at Vanya as if he didn’t know who she was anymore.

“But wait, c’mon this is  _ Vanya _ we’re talking about,” Klaus exclaimed, gesturing at the door. “Our  _ sister. _ The one who always cried when we stepped on ants as kids.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s difficult to accept, but… if you don’t believe me, ask [Y/N]. She saw what Vanya’s capable of.”

Even though you’d told Klaus earlier… even though you’d seen it with your own eyes, it was still hard to believe.

“It was an accident,” you insisted, your voice slowly strengthening. “She needs someone to help her learn about her powers, not lock her up!”

“Yeah, we need proof!” Diego exclaimed.

“What more proof do you need?” Luther spat back.

“Why don’t we just open the door and talk to her?” Klaus suggested, reaching for the handle before Luther pulled him back.

“No, she’s not going anywhere!”

“Hey!” you snapped as he pushed Klaus back, your anger rising to a boiling point. You could practically feel the fire dancing below your skin, just waiting to be released. Your frustration at not being able to lash out at Harold Jenkins the other night was returning and you wanted nothing more than to burn something. 

Klaus walked away, equally frustrated, his hands clenched into fists, no doubt angry about being brushed aside once more and not taken seriously.

“Even  _ if _ you’re right,” Diego snapped, turning to glare at Luther before pointing at Vanya, still screaming soundlessly, begging for someone to let her out; “she needs our  _ help _ and we can’t do that if she’s locked in a cage.”

“Exactly!” Klaus jumped in. “From what [Y/N]’s said it’s obvious she’s struggling with this new power. It must be scary. Terrifying, really, to discover that you can do something that you never thought you could do.”

Without speaking you clutched at Klaus’s hand, giving it a squeeze, knowing he wasn’t only talking about Vanya in that moment.

But still Luther shook his head sadly. “Look. If  _ half _ of what Pogo told me is true, then she’s not just a danger to us, she’s a danger to the whole world.”

Luther’s words cut off as the sound of footsteps approached and you all turned to see Allison standing in the doorway.

“Allison, what are you doing down here?” Luther asked, taking a worried step toward her. “You should be in bed, resting.”

Allison shook her head and wrote something down on the pad of paper in her hand, turning it so the four of you could see it. 

_ LET HER GO. _

“I can’t do that,” Luther pleaded, “she hurt you… she hurt [Y/N].”

Allison frowned and put marker to paper once more.

_ MY FAULT. _

Luther sighed sadly. “I’m sorry, but for now she’s staying put.”

Shaking her head, Allison moved to brush past him to open the door and let Vanya out, but he caught her, stopping her in her tracks.

“...At least until we know what we’re dealing with.”

Unhappy with that answer Allison tried to get around him again, only to be stopped once more before she shoved angrily at Luther, futilely hitting her fists against his chest until he pulled her away, ushering the rest of you from the room as Vanya beat at the door.

“This is  _ wrong _ ,” you muttered, torn, blinking back tears as you looked over your shoulder as you walked away.

“I know,” Klaus whispered, squeezing your hand back. “We’ll figure out a way to get her out of there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, this chapter took a lot outta me, so I hope it's good! Just one more part now, I can't believe it!
> 
> As always comments are always appreciated <3


	11. You've Only Got Yourselves to Blame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially was only planning on eleven chapters, but as I was working on this I felt it needed to be split into two, so there's gunna be one more kiddies. :3

“God this all feels so  _ wrong _ !” [Y/N] practically growled, helpless as ever as she paced Klaus’s room, unable to sit still after having to leave Vanya down in that terrible soundproof vault. Klaus knew how she felt, but she was only going to drive him and herself crazy pacing like that.

“[Y/N],” he said, catching her as she passed and gently pulled her down next to him on the edge of the bed. “You need to calm down, you’ll only agitate your injury if you keep moving around. Plus you’re kinda making me anxious,” Klaus admitted with a rueful grin.

[Y/N] sighed. “I’m sorry, maybe you’re right. Maybe I should try to rest.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Klaus replied, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to her forehead before she smiled wanly, stroking his cheek before laying down against his pillows.

Klaus wasn’t really surprised when moments later she was already breathing softly, her eyelids fluttering in sleep. For a moment he merely sat there, watching her, his hand resting softly on her arm.

“What are you gunna do now?” Ben asked and Klaus sighed, turning to face him.

“I guess… keep trying?” he answered, a weary, yet determined light in his emerald eyes as he returned to his spot on the floor.

After nearly an hour of trying with no luck, Klaus flopped onto his back with a frustrated huff, staring up at the ceiling. “Why did I think I could do this?” he whined, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Because you  _ can _ ,” Ben insisted. “You’ve never actually tried to control your powers like this before, so you’re not used to it. Don’t you remember how hard [Y/N] had to work to learn how to control her powers?”

Klaus only whined again louder, wordlessly. “I need a drink,” he announced and Ben rolled his eyes.

“Great, trading one vice for another,” he grumbled as Klaus pushed off the floor. Pausing to smooth [Y/N]’s hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear he straightened, ambling toward the door. 

Out in the hall however, he stopped, his hand clutching Dave’s dog tags, and instead of heading to the living room bar he turned toward [Y/N]’s room. Once inside he went straight for her bedside table and opened the drawer, what he sought lying right at the top. Grabbing the worn polaroid he left her room and headed for the roof.

“Klaus, what are you doing?” Ben asked, his sudden appearance causing his brother to jump.

“ _Jesus_ , Ben,” he exclaimed, “don’t you know it's rude to sneak up on people?”

“My apologies,” Ben replied dryly, folding his arms. “What are you doing?” he repeated.

“Something I should’ve done a long time ago,” Klaus answered, lowering himself to the ledge by the observatory dome, his feet bouncing restlessly.

“Not throwing yourself off the roof, I hope.”

“No,” Klaus snapped with a scowl, his fingers fidgeting on the photograph still clutched in his hand and his gaze fell to the faces there, his finger tracing [Y/N]’s. She looked so happy. Could he remember her ever looking that happy after she’d come to the academy?  _ Of course he had _ , he told himself emphatically. 

Ben noticed the photo and moved closer to take a look. “Oh…” he breathed in recognition.

“Yeah.” Klaus sighed. “You know she asked me to pass a message to them for her when she first came here, but I told her I couldn’t. I mean, I probably could have, but I was too afraid. I… I think I owe it to her to finally pass that message on.”

Ben nodded silently, disappearing so Klaus could concentrate. Closing his eyes he willed himself to focus, fixing [Y/N]’s parents’ faces in his mind and letting everything else fall away, reaching out into the ether with his powers. 

Unsure how long he’d sat there, a shadow fell over him, as if the sun had sunk behind a cloud and Klaus frowned, scrunching up his nose, nearly ready to give up again and go back down and crawl in bed next to [Y/N]. When he opened his eyes however, two shadowy figures stood before him and he flinched back with a gasp until he realized they were the man and woman from the photo still clutched in his hand. Barking an incredulous laugh, Klaus clapped his hands over his mouth, excitement and pride crashing over him.

_ He’d done it. He’d actually done it. _

_“Who are you, and why have you brought us here?”_ [Y/N]’s father demanded, looking around warily and Klaus quickly composed himself, jumping to his feet.

“H-hey,” he said, the giddy grin still pulling at his lips, “I’m Klaus. I, uh, I know your daughter, [Y/N].”

The spirits’ eyes lit up at the mention of [Y/N]’s name and they began eagerly plying him with questions. 

_ “You know her? Where is she? Is she alright?” _

“Whoa, whoa, one at a time,” Klaus exclaimed, trying to remember their questions. “[Y/N]’s fine,” he assured them quickly, the worry on their ghostly faces fading. “She’s been through, well, a lot, but she’s okay. She’s found a place to belong, with others like her, and…” he paused, his voice cracking slightly, “and with someone who loves her, very much.”

[Y/N]’s parents shared a look, their knowing gazes turning back to him and Klaus took a steadying breath. “The reason I called you here is because she asked me to tell you something. It was kinda a long time ago, but hey, better late than never, right?” he asked nervously.

_ “What is it?” _ [Y/N]’s mother asked, and her gentle eyes, so much like [Y/N]’s, calmed him.

“She wanted you to know, she’s sorry. For everything. She never meant to hurt you. She’s been holding onto the guilt for years.”

The spirits shook their heads slowly.  _ “Oh dear boy, she has nothing to be sorry for. Will you tell her that?” _

_ “We have never blamed her for our fate. Can you please tell her we will always love her and that we are so proud of her? Tell her there is nothing to forgive.” _

Klaus nodded, his vision blurring as tears welled in his eyes. “Of  _ course _ I will,” he insisted. “Man,” he sniffled after a moment, wiping at his nose with the back of his hand, “I see where [Y/N] gets it from,” he said with a wry laugh. “You guys are  _ so _ nice.” 

[Y/N]’s father chuckled, his hand coming to rest on Klaus’s thin shoulder.  _ “Take care of her for us, won’t you, son?” _

Klaus grinned back, his heart suddenly feeling light. “As if you even have to ask,” he exclaimed and before he knew it, they were gone and Klaus shook his head in awe.

_ Just wait til [Y/N] hears this. _

_ “Klaus.” _

The voice behind him made him turn, his mouth going dry. He’d know that voice anywhere and it felt as though his heart had stopped.

“Dave?” he cried, his voice nearly failing him as he threw himself into the other man’s arms. Instead of passing through him as he had with Ben, he felt Dave’s arms wrap around him, solid and strong-- just as he remembered.

“Dave!” A strangled sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh escaped his lips as he pulled back to catch the other man’s face between his hands, “I didn’t think I’d ever get to see you again.”

_“I had faith in you,”_ Dave replied, his smile unwavering and his thumbs brushed the tears from Klaus’s cheeks.

“So much has happened since you… since I left. I don’t even know where to start.” Klaus’s lip trembled with emotion. “I miss you so much. I should’ve-- I wish--”

_“Hey,”_ Dave cut in, gently. _“Don’t blame yourself, it’s okay.”_

“But--”

_“Listen Klaus,”_ he insisted, _“I’m so thankful for the time we had, but I’m gone now and I want you to live your life without constantly searching for me. Can you do that?”_ Klaus opened his mouth to argue, but Dave shook his head. _“I know you got a good thing going with the girl you told me about, the one who was waitin’ for you.”_ Dave smiled tremulously, pressing his forehead to Klaus’s.

_ “Let me go, Klaus.” _

“I-I don’t know if I can…”

_ “I’ll always be with you, in your heart. Now go on. Go on and  live .” _

Before Klaus could speak, a tremor shook the mansion, vibrating through him and he looked down at his feet, a frown tugging at his mouth as his thick brows furrowed. “What the--?”

When he looked back up, Dave was gone.

“Dave?” he cried, his head whipping back and forth desperately, but there was no sign of him. Another shockwave rattled the building and Klaus’s blood froze.

_ [Y/N]! _

Without another thought he raced for the stairs to the roof, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste, saving himself from falling by holding onto the handrail for dear life. As soon as the quakes subsided he took the rest of the stairs two at a time, desperate to get back to [Y/N] and see what the hell was happening. 

———

“Hey Vanya,” you called brightly, stopping just outside her closet of a room and peering inside. The beautiful sound of violin music filled the hall, but at your words her hand holding the bow paused ever so slightly before the music resumed and you frowned.

“Hey, Vanya?” you tried again, a bit louder this time and she struck a discordant note before spinning to face you, lowering her violin, her face an impassive mask, though you could’ve sworn you saw a flash of annoyance cross her features.

“What do you want?” she asked, her voice a monotone as she stared at you blankly.

“I wondered, since we both play, if you’d like to have like, a jam session sometime? It might be fun,” you offered, gesturing to the guitar hanging from the strap around your shoulder.

“I don’t think so,” Vanya said sharply, her eyes flicking over you disdainfully.

“But… why not? I’d like to get to know you better.”

Vanya’s frown deepened. “Yeah, well,  _ I _ don’t want to get to know you at all. You came here and instantly you were accepted. Instantly you were included, all because you have powers. You’re just like the rest of them,” she spat, “always leaving me out, thinking you’re better than me!”

You opened your mouth to tell her that wasn’t true, but no words seemed to want to come. Before you could react she slashed the air with her bow string and you threw your arms up instinctively as a sharp wind buffeted you.

When you opened your eyes you were in the bunker, Vanya’s soundproof cell in front of you. Without hesitation you ran to the door and wrenched at the handle, but it wouldn’t budge. When you glanced up to look through the glass however, the tiny room was empty.

“What--?” you gasped, pressing your face to the glass and peering inside. Frowning in confusion, you turned slowly and found the door on the other side of you, but now you were on the opposite side -- on the inside looking out.

Alarm began to take root, growing into full blown panic when you couldn’t open the door. Through the glass the reflection of fire danced across your vision and the silhouettes of your parents, covered in flames stumbled and collapsed before you, but it wasn’t just them… Klaus, Diego, Five, Luther, and Allison joined your parents and you had to squeeze your eyes shut against the horror before you, your sobs ringing in your ears.

A tremor rumbled through you and you lurched awake, hissing sharply at the stab of pain in your side.

“Klaus?” you cried, fear gripping you as you looked around his room, him nowhere to be found. Your dream still fresh in your mind, it took a moment to decipher what was real and what was dream.  


“Klaus!” you called again, pushing off the bed, and instantly lurching to the side, catching yourself before you fell. Dust rained down from the ceiling as the walls of the mansion groaned and shook.

_ What the fuck was going on? _

Getting to your feet you stumbled to the door, throwing it open to find Luther poking his head out into the hall and Klaus skidding to a stop in front of you, his eyes wild with worry.

“[Y/N]!” he exclaimed breathlessly, embracing you tightly. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I-I think so,” you answered, pulling back to look at him, wondering where he’d been and what he’d been doing. There wasn’t time for that now however, and you turned to Luther as Allison came to her door as well and Diego and Pogo met you all in the hall. “Are those explosions coming fro--?”

“From Vanya, yes,” Pogo answered hastily, cutting you off, “we need to get to safety, outside the Academy.”

All of you shared a look, frozen for a moment before Klaus pulled you with him, taking off down the hall after Diego.

“Don’t forget Mom!” Luther called after you.

The tremors intensified as you, Deigo, and Klaus ran up the stairs to Grace’s sitting room. Debris continued to fall around you and your side burned from exertion, but Klaus’s hand never left yours.

“Mom!” Diego cried, looking around wildly for her. “Where is she?”

“Mom!” “Grace!” Klaus’s voice overlapped with yours as you both echoed Diego.

As the three of you hurried across the room, plaster rained down from the ceiling, dropping heavily on your heads and Klaus’s hand slipped from yours as you went tumbling to the tiled floor. Pain throbbed in your side and the ringing in your ears nearly drowned out the sounds of explosions coming from deeper in the mansion. 

Opening your eyes you found yourself on the floor, your vision hazy, and you looked up to find Klaus and Diego sprawled not far from you, Klaus pushing himself up and looking around. As soon as he saw you, he sighed, but his relief was short lived. His eyes traveling upward at the sound of a sickening crack above and a flash of fear crossed his face. Your gaze followed his to see the cracks spider webbing across the ceiling above where he and Diego lay, and alarm filled you as well.

“Diego! Diego!!” Klaus exclaimed, roughly shaking his shoulder, trying to wake him as you struggled to get to your feet, to get to them.

As if in slow motion the chunk of ceiling fell and your scream filled your ears, echoing through the walls; fear paralyzing you. When the dust settled however, you saw Klaus and Diego had somehow been pulled to safety and you scrambled over to them, noticing the awestruck expression on Klaus’s face. 

“C’mon, we gotta get out of here,” you exclaimed, helping Diego up and clasping Klaus’s hand once more. 

Escaping down the fire escape and out into the alley you were pulled into a rough embrace between the two brothers and a sob escaped your lips as you glanced back at the building crumbling to the ground behind you.

_ So many memories _ .  _ Lost. _

“You saved my life, man!” Diego cried, clasping Klaus’s arm. Turning back to them you noticed the hesitation in Klaus’s eyes before he answered. 

“Yeah, of course,” he replied, dazed as Diego threw his arms around him thankfully before moving to hug you as well.

“You okay, [Y/N]?” he called over the din and you nodded, unable to quite form words at the moment and not wanting to worry either of them, but you could feel blood seeping through your shirt once more, your stitches no doubt torn back open.

“ _Shit._ Mom,” Diego gasped and you and Klaus followed his eyes upward. 

Grace stood in the window looking down at you and you felt Diego try to pull away. “I’m going to get her!”

“No!” Klaus exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. 

Grace smiled sadly down at you, blowing a kiss before the window shattered under the weight of brick and mortar, and then she was gone and all that was left were Diego's cries filling the alleyway.

It only took several more minutes for the mansion to be reduced to a giant mountain of rubble and if you had gone back inside you wouldn’t have made it back out. The thought left you trembling, Klaus pulling you into his arms as he stared, stunned. 

Diego brushed past the pair of you to search for Grace’s body. “Klaus, [Y/N]! Help me search! Help me--”

Frowning sadly, Klaus pulled him away from the wreckage though he struggled. “No, come on. She’s gone, Diego. She’s gone,” he explained gently.

“What? What d’you wanna do now?” Diego asked, his eyes glistening with unshed tears. “You w-wanna w-walk away from this?” he demanded, his stutter surfacing with his grief.

“No, I--”

“W-what about Pogo?” he demanded again and you placed your hand on his arm.

“He didn’t make it,” Luther called, stepping over a pile of bricks, Allison lingering behind him, her eyes traveling over the scene before her as if she couldn’t believe it either.

“What?” Diego asked, turning to Luther.

“Vanya killed him,” he exclaimed and you felt your stomach clench.

“ _ No _ ,” you breathed, your hand slipping from Diego’s arm to fumble for Klaus’s hand, pressing your face to his shoulder to suppress a sob. 

“But Vanya wouldn’t…” Diego argued softly in disbelief.

“I saw it,” Luther insisted and silence fell over the group.

“Guys!” Five’s voice rang out over the stillness as he scrambled over the rubble, a tattered newspaper clutched in his hand. “This is it. The apocalypse is still on. The world ends  _ today _ .”

Luther pushed forward. “I thought you said it was over!” he exclaimed and Five shook his head in frustration.

“I was wrong, okay?” he snapped. “But look, this newspaper, I found it in the future on the day I got stuck. The headline hasn’t changed. When I found it, I assumed this place came down along with everything else!”

You glanced around at the others, unsure what Five was getting at.

“But here we are. The moon’s still shining and the Earth is still in one piece, but  _ not _ the Academy.”

“I’m confused,” Klaus muttered, snatching the paper from Five’s hands and flipping through it.

Five groaned in frustration. “Vanya destroys the Academy  _ before _ the apocalypse,” he explained. “I thought Harold Jenkins was the cause, but he was the fuse,” he said with a sigh, “Vanya is the bomb.  _ Vanya _ causes the apocalypse.”

You stood there, stunned, unable to fully process what you'd just heard.

“We have to find her,” Luther exclaimed, realization washing over him.

Before anyone could argue the whir of helicopter blades could be heard overhead and a blinding spotlight fell over you, drawing your eyes skyward.

“We gotta go,  _ now _ ,” Diego exclaimed, jumping to his feet. “Regroup at the Super Star. Go!”

Without another word everyone scattered, running off in different directions, Klaus frantically pulling you behind him and you let yourself be led.

As you ran you glanced back over your shoulder at the wreckage of your home, feeling as though a part of you was buried there, left behind with the rubble, but what mattered now was the warm hand still in yours, urging you forward.

It was time to stop Vanya.


	12. The White Violin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, y’all, the final chapter. It’s been a wild ride and I’m so glad that I decided to write this while waiting for season two, bc honestly, I was nervous af to post that first chapter. 
> 
> But this is not the end! 
> 
> The Séance and the Firestarter’s story isn’t over yet-- look for the sequel coming after season two’s debut, plus I’ll be continuing to write drabbles exploring their past relationship. Thank you all for reading, ily!

Panting, you had to stop. Your side was on fire and though you hadn’t looked, you were sure there was fresh blood soaking your shirt. Your hand slipping from Klaus’s pulled him up short and he turned to look at you, worry in his eyes. 

“[Y/N], what’s wrong?” he asked, his eyes roaming over you, silently assessing you for injuries.

Torn between telling him and not wanting him to worry, you figured he would get the answer out of you one way or another, so you might as well tell him.

“It’s my side,” you admitted and your fingers came away red as you touched it, Klaus hissing softly at the sight.

“Let me see,” he insisted, and you helped him lift your shirt as he knelt before you. “Ah, shit…” he swore, biting his lip, “a couple of your stitches ripped open.”

“I had a feeling,” you muttered.

“We gotta get that patched up before we meet up with the others,” Klaus said, getting to his feet.

“How?” you asked -- you didn’t exactly have time to go to the hospital.

“I can do it,” Klaus insisted, though he looked slightly reluctant. “I learned a bit in the field… while I was in the army,” he explained, his eyes not quite meeting yours.

“Okay…” You took a deep breath. “What do you need?”

“A suturing kit, preferably, though a needle and thread would work in a pinch I suppose, something to sterilize and disinfect the wound, and uhh, some gauze,” he listed off, lost in thought, ticking off the materials on his fingers. “I’m gunna, uh, go  _ shopping _ real quick,” he said meaningfully, which you knew meant he was going to steal the supplies.

Glancing down the street at the pharmacy nearby, he wet his lips, formulating a plan. “You stay here.” Klaus gently pressed you further back into the alleyway before planting a peck to your cheek and turning to hurry away.

“Please be careful!” you called after him, leaning out of the alley to watch him jog down the street, nearly tripping. The last thing you needed right now was for him to get arrested for shoplifting.

You didn’t have to wait long however, before Klaus was running back down the street, the pockets of his vest bulging and his arms full. You could hear angry shouts chasing him before he quickly ushered you further down the alley and out of sight.

Finding a relatively clean and well lit area, Klaus had you sit and lean over, baring your side as he spread out his supplies in front of him.

“Have you ever done this before?” you asked and Klaus gave a start, wringing his hands.

“Yeah, but only once,” he admitted, crouching down next to you. His hands shook slightly as he tore open the packet of alcohol wipes. 

Placing your hand on his arm, you caught his attention. “Klaus, it’s okay,” you assured him, your hand reaching up to caress his cheek. “I trust you.”

Leaning into your touch, his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as a shaky breath left his lips. “I just… don’t want to hurt you. And I know it’s going to… hurt,” he explained.

“Well,” you said, wetting your lips, “you said it was only a couple stitches that need replaced and I’m pretty tough, I can handle it.” You fixed him with a reassuring gaze as he opened his eyes and nodded slowly.

“Okay. Okay, okay, okay,” he repeated under his breath like a mantra as he threaded the suture needle, though his fingers still trembled. “Can I get a light?” he asked, holding the needle out and you snapped your fingers, bringing forth a tiny flame for him to run the needle through, sterilizing it.

“Whew, okay,” Klaus breathed, “Are you ready?” he asked and you nodded, bracing yourself.

Klaus winced as he pushed the needle through your skin and you bit back a whimper, breathing through the pain. It was already hard enough for him, knowing that to help you he had to hurt you, so you put on a brave face to ease his suffering as much as you could.

As the needle poked back through your skin on the other side, you bit your lip, but it was the tugging sensation as he pulled the thread through that made your head swim and you placed your hand on Klaus’s knee, unsure if you were attempting to comfort him, or yourself.

“Y-you’re doing good [Y/N],” he murmured, blinking sweat out of his eyes as he repositioned the needle. “Only a couple more.”

You nodded, focusing on your breathing; you’d been unconscious the first time Grace had sewn you up. The thought of your robotic caretaker brought a wave of guilt and loss crashing over you. While she hadn’t been  _ your _ mom, or even human, for that matter, she’d always treated you no different from the others, always with a kind word and a reassuring smile, and now she was gone. You hadn’t realized there were tears on your cheeks til Klaus wiped them away.

“All done,” he said, covering your freshly stitched wound with a gauze square and taping it down. “All done,” he repeated, heaving a sigh. “Please be more careful this time,” he pleaded, his dark rimmed eyes meeting yours.

Your side ached, throbbing as you sat up, but you leaned forward gingerly, taking Klaus’s face in your hands. “I will be as careful as I can,” you promised, a small grin tugging at your lips at the pout that crossed his face.

“[Y/N],” he warned, “I don’t wa--”

Pressing your lips to his, you cut off the rest of his admonition with a lingering kiss, feeding all your emotion into it and you sighed as Klaus kissed you back. Knowing exactly what you were doing, he gave you a level look when you reluctantly pulled away, but he didn’t say anything more.

“Come on,” you murmured as you carefully pushed yourself to your feet, “we better go meet up with the others.”

Klaus hastily scrambled to his feet, helping you stand.

“Yeah, let’s go.  _ Carefully _ ,” he insisted pointedly as you set off again. As much as you didn’t want him to worry, he was rather cute when he fussed over you.

———

By the time you got to the bowling alley, the others were already gathered and waiting.

“Took you long enough,” Five muttered as you and Klaus slipped past him to find an empty seat. “You get lost or something?”

“No,” Klaus snapped, struggling to pull on the gaudy bowling shoes. “...Something came up,” he explained defensively, knowing you wouldn’t want the others to worry. 

Five looked ready to make another snide remark until you shot your most withering glare at him, silencing him before he even spoke.

“Look, I hate to be the one to say this, but everyone needs to prepare,” Luther announced, cutting through the banter while grimly looking around at all your faces.

“For what?” Diego demanded.

“To do whatever it takes to stop Vanya,” Luther answered, flinching as Allison smacked him with her pad of paper. “We may not have a choice, Allison,” he argued as she scowled, looking away.

“Bullshit,” Diego muttered, “there’s always another option--”

“Yeah, like what?” Five asked, fixing Diego with a stern look before Luther got to his feet.

“Look, whatever we decide, we need to find Vanya, and fast. She could be anywhere --”

Klaus idly flipped through a discarded newspaper laying on the seat next to him as the others argued and you gave a start, noticing the large advertisement in the center of the page with Vanya’s face.

“Klaus!” you hissed, jabbing your finger into the paper as his gaze fixed on where you were pointing, his eyes traveling over the words.

He shared a glance with you before speaking up. “Or…  _ here _ ,” he said, flapping the paper in his hands to catch the others’ attention. “Look at this,” he exclaimed, moving to show them as they gathered around. 

“That’s right,” Diego mused, reading over his shoulder. “Her concert is tonight.”

“ _ Hello _ .” A voice behind you caught your attention and you all turned around to see one of the bowling alley attendants standing there awkwardly, watching you. “I hate to intrude, but my manager says if you’re not gunna bowl, you gotta leave,” she said with a smug note and a shrug before turning and walking away, while the manager glared from the counter.

“Who’s turn is it?” Diego asked halfheartedly to a chorus of sighs, Klaus rolling his eyes next to you.

“Oh, for…” Luther groaned frustratedly, striding over to the ball rack and grabbing a bowling ball as the manager watched him. Without looking he tossed the ball and it landed with a thud, bouncing several times before rolling down the lane… several lanes over from where you stood.

“Hey, strike, look at that,” Klaus murmured, glancing over his shoulder as you fought back a grin.

Meanwhile, Allison scribbled fiercely on her pad, holding it up for Luther to read.

_ SHE’S OUR SISTER. _

“We’re the only ones capable of stopping this,” he insisted, “we have a responsibility to Dad.”

_ Oh, here we go again _ , you thought as Diego spoke up, gearing up for a rehash of his and Luther’s usual argument.

“He sacrificed  _ everything _ to bring us back together, “Luther exclaimed, talking over Diego as Five nodded.

“I’m with Luther on this one. We can’t give her a chance to fight back. There are billions of lives at stake. We’re past trying to save just one.”

At Five’s words, Klaus lifted his head and looked around at the others, his eyes wide as if he’s just thought of something. “Hey, uh, you guys, maybe  _ I _ could help,” he offered before Luther promptly tried to shut him down.

“Now is not the time--”

“ _ Hey _ ,” you snapped, glaring at Luther, “let him finish.”

“Yeah,” Diego agreed, “he saved my life today.”

Klaus stood awkwardly, glancing over at a spot just past his shoulder and you wondered if he was looking at Ben.

“Is that true?” Luther asked disbelieving.

“Yeah, yeah, I did… take credit for it,” Klaus explained, glancing from you to Diego, “but in fact, the real hero… was Ben.”

You’d had your speculations. In the moment, there was no way Klaus could have pulled Diego out from the falling debris in time, especially with the way it’d looked like Klaus himself had been dragged. And though  _ you _ knew Ben’s spirit had been hanging around Klaus for a long while now, you were just waiting for the others to dismiss Klaus’s word, like usual, and you didn’t even have to wait that long.

“You’re unbelievable, Klaus,” Luther muttered as everyone just looked at him blankly, even Diego.

“What, you want proof, is that it?” Klaus asked, glancing around at them all. “All right, fine. I-I’ll give you proof.” You sighed, watching as he grabbed a bowling ball. “Okay baby, show time,” he murmured, looking pointedly at the spot across from him before tossing the ball in the air. “Catch!”

You bit your lip as you watched the pink ball soar through the air, hoping that Klaus could manifest Ben in time. You wanted to wipe the open disbelief off the others faces  _ so _ badly.

The ball fell to the floor with a heavy thud before bouncing several times and rolling away, Klaus shrinking in on himself at his failure.

“Is there any way to silence that voice in your head that screams out to always be the center of attention?” Luther growled as Klaus rounded on him.

“You know what, I liked you a lot better before you got laid,” he snapped.

Luther’s eyes widened as Allison glanced away and instant regret crossed Klaus’s face before he began to backpedal. “Which was a complete… it-it wasn’t his fault, because he was completely high at the time, right?"

Allison’s brows drew down and you covered your face in your hands. You’d been very careful to keep  _ that _ part out of the story you’d told her, and now the rest of the family knew as well.

“And-and the girl, she thought he was a furry…” Klaus continued, trying to help the situation before Luther cut in.

“Stop!” he hissed, his eyes glancing around like a man hunted as Klaus awkwardly ran his hand through his hair. “Okay, yep.”

And as always, the scene deteriorated further as Allison turned, striding away, Luther hurrying after her. Before anyone could do anything else, a woman walked over, dragging a young boy under her arm with her. “Excuse me!” she exclaimed brightly, trying to catch your attention. “It’s my son Kenny’s birthday today, and uh… wouldn’t your son be happier playing with kids his own age?” she asked, glancing at Five who frowned, disdain crossing his features.

You gaped at the woman, completely taken aback that she’d taken  _ you _ for Five’s mother and you looked helplessly to Klaus, then Diego, unsure how to even begin to explain that Five was most definitely  _ not _ your son, and that he would most definitely  _ not  _ want to play with Kenny, and not only because you were currently planning on how to stop an apocalypse from happening, but because he was actually a crotchety 58 year old man trapped in a 13 year old’s body.

Luckily Five spoke up before you had to. “I would rather chew off my own foot,” he exclaimed vehemently, wiping the cheerful smile off the woman’s face before she ushered Kenny away quickly.

Turning away shaking your head, you plopped down next to Klaus, carefully leaning against him as he drew his arm around your shoulder. “You know I believe you… about Ben, right?” you murmured, feeling him sigh.

“I know you do,” he whispered back, hanging his head. “And actually, I uh, I have something else to tell you,” he said.

Frowning, you turned to him, giving him your full attention.

“You remember that thing you asked me to do, when we first met?” Klaus asked, not quite meeting your eye. It took a moment to remember what he was referring to, but when you did, you nodded, your chest tightening. Klaus swallowed and you could sense Diego listening in from his other side.

“Well… before, when you were sleeping, I… I went to the roof and I-I called them.”

A soft sob escaped your lips that you quickly covered.

“They looked just like they did in your photograph,” he murmured, reaching into his vest pocket with his free hand and pulling the polaroid out, holding it out to you. You took it gingerly, thinking you had lost it when the academy fell. “I… I passed on your message for you, and they wanted me to tell you,” Klaus paused, taking a shaky breath, “they wanted me to tell you that there’s nothing to forgive, because they don’t blame you. They love you, in fact, very much, and… and they’re proud of you.”

Klaus’s voice trembled before fading and you finally turned his face toward you, tears swimming in your eyes. “You did it…” you whispered and Klaus nodded faintly. “Thank you,” you murmured, one tear slipping down your cheek as you kissed him, slipping your arms around his waist and burying your face in the crook of his neck.

Eventually Allison and Luther returned, and you sat up, looking around as both Klaus and Diego perked up as well.

“Where’s Five?” you asked, worry suddenly clutching you; you hadn’t even noticed he’d left.

“Oh, for the love of--” Luther sighed, “where’d he go?”

“Didn’t tell us,” Diego answered, getting to his feet.

“Well, we can’t exactly wait around for him, Vanya’s concert starts in thirty minutes,” Luther announced.

“Okay, so what’s the plan?” Diego asked as Luther stalled.

“Well, I think that… uh, we should go… to the Icarus Theatre,” he answered slowly.

“That’s a location, not a  _ plan _ ,” Diego scoffed as Allison rolled her eyes. “Is that all you got? Look, if you wanna be number one, fine. But you gotta get us all on the same page, because right now, we’re all over the place.”

Luther nodded. “You’re right--”

You caught sight of them before the others did. Gas Masked soldiers in leather, toting guns, filed into the bowling alley and you knew you only had moments to act. And boy, were you ready to act. Ever since your disastrous encounter with Vanya and Leonard in the cabin, you’d been ready for any excuse to unleash your power.

Snapping your fingers, flames engulfed your hands and without a second thought you launched two large fireballs at the intruders moments before they open fired.

“Get down!” Luther called and Klaus pulled you down with him.

“Who the hell  _ are  _ these guys?” Diego exclaimed as you all found cover while the room erupted into chaos and bullets sprayed around you.

“Maybe they’re here for Kenny’s birthday!” Klaus cried and despite yourself a laugh burst from your lips.

“No, I’m pretty sure they’re here for us,” Luther countered as Diego popped up out of cover to throw a knife, hitting one of the shooters in the eye before ducking back down.

Suddenly the lights went out and the music began to blare through the loudspeakers. Joining in with Diego and Luther, lobbing bowling balls across the room, you called your flames back, a wicked grin splitting your face, glad to finally be of use as you launched flames at anything that moved, extending your arm and directing a spray of molten fire in the face of your adversaries.

Several of the masked attackers caught fire, their cries echoing over the music as they fell to the ground trying to extinguish themselves, only for you to fan the flames higher, careful to keep them from catching on anything other than your enemies -- a nifty trick you’d learned since your time at the academy, something you’d honed while moonlighting as a vigilante firefighter.

“They’re blocking the exit!” Klaus cried, looking around. “What’s the plan, Luther?”

Allison pointed wordlessly toward the lanes on the opposite side of the room and you all followed suite taking off down the grease covered stretch, coming out on the other side of the mechanisms and funneling out a side exit; Klaus’s hand seeking yours in the darkness as you ran by his side, adrenaline fueling you despite the pull of your unhealed wound screaming in protest.

———

Vanya’s concert had already started by the time you all arrived at the Icarus Theatre and your blood pounded in your ears, the adrenaline from the assault on the bowling alley already starting to leech away, leaving you slightly shaky.

Allison held up her pad of paper, drawing the rest of you up short as she announced she had to go in alone. 

“Allison, I can’t let you do that,” Luther argued, “Vanya’s beyond reasoning.”

“It’s already started!” Diego exclaimed, glancing nervously toward the packed auditorium. 

“We don’t have time for this,” Klaus hissed softly, fidgeting next to you and you had to agree with him.

Allison didn’t back down and Luther finally sighed. “Okay,” he relented before Allison took off toward the entrance.

“You’re using her as a distraction, aren’t you?” Diego asked as you watched Allison disappear.

“It’s our best chance of incapacitating Vanya,” he explained. “She’ll thank us later.”

“So, what’s the plan?” Klaus asked, trailing after Luther and Diego.

“You wait out front,” Luther answered and you saw Klaus instantly deflate. 

“ _ What _ ?” he asked, incredulously.

“Yeah, you’re the lookout.”

“The lookout? What about [Y/N]?” Klaus pressed, glancing over at you.

Luther paused, turning around to fix you in his sights, deliberating. “She comes with us,” he decided and Klaus’s mouth fell open.

Torn, you looked between him and Luther. You knew your powers could be easily used for the offensive if it came to that, and you wanted to keep Klaus safe, but at the same time you knew you’d be a hypocrite if you left him out as well. 

“Yeah, well, [Y/N]’s injured, did she tell you that?” Klaus snapped, “It-it could make her a liability and she might just get hurt worse.”

Mouth falling open, you gawked at him in disbelief, shocked he would throw you under the bus like that. “ _ Klaus! _ ” you hissed.

“[Y/N], will you stop being so  _ stubborn _ ?” he exclaimed in return, stomping his foot in frustration.

“Not til  _ you _ stop being stubborn first!” you cried back, your eyes meeting; a silent battle of wills taking place.

“Look, we really don’t have time for this,” Luther interrupted. “[Y/N], come with us or don’t, but we can’t wait any longer.”

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, making your decision. “You go, Luther. I’m not leaving Klaus behind again.”

At your words Klaus blinked, clearly surprised. “Really?” he asked softly and you nodded.

“We’re in this together,” you murmured, hoping you wouldn’t come to regret this.

Shaking his head, Luther took off after Diego, climbing the steps two at a time.

“Come on, let’s go,” you murmured, ushering Klaus back toward the foyer.

———

Minutes went by and you couldn’t stop pacing, anxiety riddling you.  _ What was happening in there? _ you wondered, glancing back toward the auditorium. You could still hear the music faintly playing behind the heavy doors.

“Hey [Y/N], you hungry?” Klaus asked suddenly, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Are you serious?” you asked.

“Yeah,” he replied simply. “I’m pretty sure I saw a taco truck outside down the street,” he said, gesturing over his shoulder.

“How can you even think about eating at a time like this?” you asked, drawing your arms around yourself.

Klaus shrugged. “I’ll bring you something if you want.”

Sighing, you shook your head. “No, I-I’m fine, Klaus. I’m gunna stay here, and y’know, actually keep watch.”

“Suit yourself,” he quipped, a small grin playing at his lips. “Y’know, I don’t think I thanked you for sticking up for me,” he murmured, rubbing his arm awkwardly.

“I wouldn’t thank me just yet,” you grumbled, your brows furrowing slightly. “I’m kinda annoyed at you for what you pulled back there. That wasn’t exactly fair throwing me under the bus like that.”

A brief flicker of doubt crossed Klaus’s face before his grin returned and he leaned in to press a quick peck to your cheek. “Yeah, well, I’d gladly face your annoyance any day, as long as you’re safe,” he quipped, turning to head out the door.

Huffing indignantly you couldn’t help but wonderingly touch the spot his lips had just been on your cheek as you watched him amble away, seemingly without a care.

You knew instantly something was wrong when people started streaming from the auditorium doors, screaming bloody murder. In the pandemonium and confusion you caught sight of several bodies moving in the opposite direction as the fleeing theatre patrons and you ducked down, noticing more of the same black clad assailants that had attacked you at the bowling alley.

_ Klaus, where are you? _ you thought, biting your lip, fear gripping you. You had to warn the others, that was the whole point of this. With Klaus nowhere to be seen you finally stood, calling your flames. Maybe you could take out some of the attackers before they got inside.

Avoiding the innocent bystanders you aimed for the villains, tossing fireballs from your hiding place by the staircase. A spray of bullets rang out over your head and you crouched down lower, a flare of pain ripping through you.

“[Y/N]!” Klaus’s harried shout echoed through the foyer as he came running, grabbing your wrist and pulling you behind him into the auditorium. 

“Took you long enough!” you cried, stumbling after him, jumping over the smoking bodies of several of the enemies you’d downed. 

“Guys! It’s Cha-Cha!” Klaus announced as the two of you burst into the auditorium, now swarming with more gun toting baddies.

The rest of the team were hiding amongst the seats and you caught sight of Five, apparently back again, as Klaus pulled you down with him, avoiding more gunfire. Things looked grim for the moment until a bright blue light filled your vision. Looking up you saw the light was coming from Klaus’s clenched fists and you blinked. For a moment he looked just as confused as you did.  


Without a word however, he stood, holding his arms out wide and then before him Ben appeared, his form flickering with the same ghostly blue light that emanated from Klaus. Before you knew what was happening, Ben pulled up his shirt, releasing several tentacles that lashed out, throwing your attackers back and you quickly got to your feet, circling behind Klaus, unleashing a wall of flames to protect him as he stood vulnerable. As Ben continued to take out the remaining enemies you pushed your fire out, pouring your concentration into keeping the flames from catching on the velvet seats around you and only licking at the bodies of your attackers.

The others watched dumbfounded at the display as terrified screams filled the room and Diego went sprinting down the aisle to tackle Cha-Cha.

“It’s Ben…” Luther mouthed, catching your eye as you let your flames extinguish, a smug look on your face. With the majority of the threat taken care of, Ben's tentacles recoiled back into his body and he solidified, turning to look at Klaus, just as amazed. 

“Who’s the lookout now!” Klaus exclaimed, a delirious grin plastered to his face as he picked you up and twirled you around, his laughter filling your ears.

“I knew you could do it,” you whispered as he set you down, turning his grin to you.

Vanya’s violin music still echoed through the auditorium and though the Commission soldiers were all felled, there was still one last threat to take care of. Turning your eyes to the stage you could see the buildup of Vanya’s power surrounding her as cracks began to form in the marble pillars holding the balcony up, while her suit and violin slowly turned a brilliant shade of white.

“So how you wanna do this?” Diego asked, returning from his grapple with Cha-Cha and Luther looked around at all of you. 

“We surround her. We come at her from all angles.”

“So it’s a suicide mission?” Klaus murmured, his eyes finding yours and you swallowed.

“It’s our one shot,” you replied and Luther nodded. 

“One of us could get through,” Five agreed and Klaus sighed, the fear in his eyes gripping you. Silently you reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze, hoping he could feel everything you wanted to say to him in that moment.

“Are we all in?” Luther asked.

Everyone nodded, even Klaus. At Luther’s word you all scattered, readying yourselves to pounce. 

It felt like time stood still, Vanya’s music building to a fever pitch, and then Luther shouted, giving the signal and you pushed yourself to your feet and ran. At the last minute Vanya swept her arm out and a blast of energy caught you, a trail of white light lifting you from your feet, dangling you high above the auditorium. Your breath caught and you glanced over, finding the others next to you-- Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Five, all suspended in midair and you could feel your lifeforce failing you, being sucked away by the string of light that held you in place.

Blinking back tears you looked down at the nearly blinding light that was Vanya. A flicker of hope caught in your chest as you saw Allison standing behind her, a gun pointed at the back of Vanya’s head.

The gunshot was deafening and then you fell. 

Glass rained down on you from above and you had to cover your eyes as a beam of blinding light shot from Vanya’s chest into the night sky before extinguishing, Vanya collapsing into Allison’s arms.

Your head swam but you felt strong hands pulling you up and you could have cried at the sight of Klaus standing over you, pulling you into his arms. For a moment nothing else mattered and you squeezed him tighter than you ever had, past caring that your side was on fire. You were alive. He was alive. You were all alive. The apocalypse had been averted.

Or so you thought.

Climbing up onto the stage you surrounded Vanya’s unconscious body as Allison held her, her violin lain forgotten off to the side, now completely blanched of all its colour. 

“Is she alive?” Luther asked. Allison nodded wordlessly. 

“Oh thank God,” Klaus sighed and you all slumped in relief.

“We did it. We saved the world,” Luther murmured, almost disbelieving. 

“Uhhh…” You felt Klaus turn beside you and get unsteadily to his feet, his fingers plucking at your shirt. “Guys…” The quiet note of panic in his voice turned your blood to ice and you turned to see what he was staring up at. “You see that big Moon rock hurtling towards us...?” he asked, and your heart sank.

It hadn’t mattered. None of it had made any difference. 

The apocalypse was about to happen despite everything you had done to stop it.

“So this is it, huh?” Diego asked, getting to his feet as well. He came to stand next to you, his hand resting on your shoulder as your hand sought Klaus’s.

“So much for saving the world,” Klaus muttered sadly, squeezing your hand.

“If only Sir Reginald could see us how, huh?” Diego scoffed. “The Umbrella Academy. A total failure.”

You felt the first shockwave and a choked sob left your lips.

“At least we’re all together at the end…” Luther said, trying to find some sort of silver lining.

“It doesn’t have to be the end,” Five spoke up, a fiery light in his eyes as he looked around at all of you.

“What are you saying, Five?” you asked, turning to look at him.

“I think I have a way outta here. But you gotta trust me on this,” he insisted and you glanced at the others.

The others shook their heads dismissively and turned away from him, but not you.

“I trust you, Five,” you murmured quietly, lifting your chin to hold his gaze.

For a moment he seemed shocked, touched almost, but your words seemed to sway the others and they turned back around, Klaus watching you with wonder.

“What’s your idea, then?” Diego demanded.

“We use my ability to time travel,” Five explained, “but this time, I take you all with me.”

“You can do that?” Diego asked, looking skeptical.

“I don’t know. I’ve never tried it before,” Five admitted.

“What’s the worst that can happen?” Diego asked, giving in as you spoke as well. “I say, we have nothing else to lose, so let’s do it.”

Klaus shrugged before glancing at you. “Sure, I’m in. I’ll go wherever you go.”

“Good,” you exclaimed, a small smile tugging at your lips, “as if I’d let you stay behind. I’m not losing you again.”

“Okay, enough with the sappy stuff,” Luther muttered before Klaus could answer. “Let’s do this. Five?”

“Alright, Luther, grab Vanya,” Five instructed.

As soon as Luther gathered her into his arms he hesitated. “Wait, should we be taking her with us? She causes the apocalypse, after all? Wouldn’t it just be like taking the bomb with us?”

“The apocalypse will always happen, and Vanya will always be the cause,” Five explained, “unless we take her with us and fix her.” His words made sense and no one else seemed ready to argue.

Gathering closer, sandwiched between Klaus and Diego, you clutched their hands as everyone else did the same, forming a tight ring as Five gathered his power. Electricity crackled in your ears as waves of blue light surrounded you.

“Hold on!” Five called, “It’s gunna get messy!”

You took a deep breath, and in the blink of an eye the world winked out of existence around you. 

The only thing you could feel was Klaus’s hand in yours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you especially to those of you that constantly commented on every chapter, I owe you guys so much! 
> 
> If you have a tumblr come hang out with me on [mine](https://heroics-and-heartbreak.tumblr.com/). I do accept prompt requests, which I have been adding to my other Klaus/Reader series Ghost of You and Catch Me in the Club, my 60s strip club AU.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited to delve more into the reader's past and relationships with all the Hargreeves.  
> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> If interested, check out the [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2td09ttySeVsdURwG3XSUT) I made to accompany the fic. :3


End file.
